El mago extranjero
by crash Barecode
Summary: Típica historia. Un chico cae en el universo de Harry Potter y se convierte en un mago, el hará amigos y se enfrentara a los peligros del mundo mágico. Historia harem con un Oc op(pero no demasiado) como todas mis historias.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo este es un capitulo piloto de lo que podría llegar a ser una nueva historia creada por mí. Disfruten y comenten. La intro parece la misma de siempre pero tiene varias modificaciones.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

¿Alguna vez te has sentido inútil? ¿Cómo si no fueras bueno en nada? ¿Simplemente promedio?, ¿pues que me dirías si te dijera que no es tu culpa? ¿Qué simplemente naciste en un universo en el que no puedes aprovechar tus verdaderos talentos? Personalmente eso jamás paso por mi cabeza. Yo era una de esas personas que jamás destacaban en nada, que era bueno en muchas a un nivel "aceptable", una persona que veía como los demás destacaban en algún deporte o materia mientras que yo no.

Sin embargo un día que no parecía ser diferente a los demás, mi vida cambiaria de una manera inimaginable. Estaba de pie mirando por la ventana sin nada que hacer en el que probablemente fue el día mas aburrido de mi vida. De repente estornude y al abrir los ojos ya no me encontraba en mi casa sino en un espacia blanco que parecía extenderse infinitamente, delante de mi habían dos sillones y una mesa de café con algunos bocadillos y una taza de lo que parecía ser te.

 **-¿Estas cómodo?-** se escucho una voz muy profunda seguida de una puerta cerrándose. Voltee y vi a una... ¿momia? con un traje muy elegante y unas gafas de sol caminado hasta el sillón frente a mi hasta sentarse **-¿Te gustaria algo de beber o un bocadillo?-** pregunto cortésmente señalando una taza de té y uno aperitivos que definitivamente no estaban allí antes.

-Claro, muchas gracias- tome la taza de té y bebí un poco -Es es un sueño muy raro, es como esa escena de Matrix donde Morfeo le ofrece a Neo saber la verdad sobre el mundo, solo que en vez de Morfeo yo estoy con el hombre invisible- reí un poco ante la escena que tenía en frente.

 **-Este no es un sueño joven, en estos momento estas en mis dominios o mas específicamente en mi dimensión personal-** Dijo cruzando sus piernas.

-De acuerdo, ok, voy a creerte entonces- dije con una mirada seria. Me sentía extraño por creerle y al parecer no fui el único.

 **-¿De verdad vas a creerme asi de fácil?-** pregunto con un tono curioso **-¿Por qué?-** el me miro esperando mi respuesta.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque quiero creer que algo interesante está pasando en mi aburrida vida, tal vez porque me gusta la sensación de alguien lo suficientemente poderoso e importante como para tener su propia dimensión quiere hablar conmigo específicamente- respondí con un encogimiento de hombros

 **-Mmm, entiendo-** dijo él en voz baja **–Tienes una mente abierta, eso hará lo siguiente mucho más fácil-** dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- pregunto con curiosidad dejando la taza de te en la mesa.

 **-Vengo a proponerte la oportunidad de tener una vida interesante, una vida donde podrás vivir grandes aventuras ¿No es eso lo que has estado deseando todos los días desde que tenias hace años?-** pregunto calmadamente ¿Mirándome fijamente? no sabría decirlo con las gafas y su cara completamente vendada **-Pero antes de que siquiera consideres mi oferta supongo que deberé demostrar que tu fe en mi no es infundada-** aplaudió dos veces y la habitación entera comenzó a llenarse de pantallas que lo mostraban todo, literal lo mostraban todo.

Me levante lentamente y observe todas las pantallas detenidamente. En ellas logre ver de todo, desde lo que hacían un centenar de personas en todas partes del mundo, lugares que jamás había visto, lo que hacían mis conocidos en este momento e incluso a mi mismo viendo esta pantalla , todas mis dudas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Es como si fuera magia!- exclame sorprendido mientras el soltaba una risa debido a, lo que luego comprendería, eran las palabras que había elegido.

 **-Me alegra que disfrutes de este pequeño espectáculo-** dijo en un tono jovial, incluso dio un pequeño aplauso **-Supongo que es suficiente, déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Exis y soy el dios del Multiverso Prime-** dio una reverencia, la cual devolví en señal de respeto, para luego regresar al sillón.

-Asi que la teoría del Multiverso es real- dije emocionado sabiendo que una teoría que apoyaba era real -¿Pero a que te refieres con Multiverso Prime? Puedo deducir que es el primer multiverso o el más importante- pregunte con curiosidad dando mi propia teoría.

 **-Hm, muy acertado, como se esperaba de una de las versiones mas inteligentes de ti ¿Conoces el concepto de Multiverso?-** pregunto Exis caminando hasta quedar frente a mi e indicando que me levante nuevamente. Al ponerme de pie todo el vacio blanco junto con los muebles desaparecieron asombrándome. Al recuperarme me dispuse a explicar sobre lo que sabía, ignorando de momento la parte de las demás versiones de mi mismo.

-Si es el conjunto de universos existentes, al menos según la teoría que leí- termine rascando mi cabeza en la duda -La teoría obviamente esta en lo cierto pero hay mucho mas para entender ¿cierto?- mire a Exis por una respuesta.

 **-En eso tienes razón joven, nuestro Multiverso está compuesto por un conjunto de universos, sin embargo hay cosas u hechos que están presente en cada universo diferente-** pauso su explicación para que yo pudiera asimilar la información y luego continuo **-Toma por ejemplo el planeta tierra, en algunos universos la población humana nace con el género opuesto a la de tu tierra, en otros el resultado de las guerras fue diferente llevando a una serie de sucesos que modificaron la sociedad a gran escala, en otros los humanos no desarrollaron su tecnología quedándose atrapados en distintos periodos como la edad media o la revolución industrial, en otro universo la religión jamás existió cosa que naturalmente tuvo un gran impacto en esa versión de la tierra ¿has comprendido joven?-** Exis volteo a verme y después de unos segundos asentí con la cabeza demostrando que entendí hasta ese punto de la explicación.

-Básicamente hay un universo por cada posibilidad que ha existido- dije lentamente intentando elegir las palabras correctas –Como en Rick and Morty, Doctor Who y un poco de Volver al futuro, en donde pequeños cambios en los momento correctos pueden alterar el universo de forma masiva- esa era la forma más fácil de entenderlo.

 **-Tienes razón en eso joven y si te es más fácil entender de esta forma está bien por mi parte-** se acerco y se paró a mi lado mirando al frente y en un movimiento de su mano el vacio blanco fue reemplazado por espacio negro, en el se encontraban muchas burbujas que contenía un grupo de burbujas más pequeñas, que a su vez contenían galaxias iluminadas de diferentes colores sin embargo lo más sorprendente es que cada burbuja, que ahora entendía eran multiversos, estaban orbitando alrededor de una burbuja colosal en comparación, algo asi como un grupo de canicas orbitando alrededor de una pelota de playa **-Como ya debiste haber notado la burbuja del centro es lo que yo llamo Mutiverso Prime, debido a que es el Multiverso principal asi como fuel primer Multiverso en existencia y a partir de él se originaron los otros Multiversos-** Exis levanto los brazos resaltando a imagen increíble que estaba frente a mí, yo por otro lado estaba mudo mientras contemplaba toda la existencia con mis propios ojos, mi mente exploto.

Después de contemplar la imagen por un tiempo Exis volvió a mover su mano y regresamos al mismo espacio blanco que ahora volvía a contar con ambos sillones y mesa de café **-Toma asiento por favor, llego el momento de explicarte la razón por la cual te he llamado aquí-** Lo había olvidado, en este momento estaba frente a un dios todopoderoso y no conocía la razón completa de esto asi que tome asiento y puse atención **-Como mencione anteriormente antes de darte este espectáculo te he llamado aquí para hacerte un propuesta que definitivamente cambiara tu vida de la forma en que deseas-** lo mire con genuina sorpresa.

-¿Como lo harás? o más importante ¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que ha deseado esto- pregunta lógica si quieren mi opinión.

 **-Responderé a tus preguntas en orden, primero: te enviare a otro universo, uno de los tantos universos en los que te imaginaste teniendo aventura y segundo: la razón por la que te elegí de todas las personas es porque, en este multiverso, tu y las demás versiones de ti son los que poseen el potencial más grande y no tiene sentido elegir a alguien que termine por ser un inútil-** respondió sin dejar de verme fijamente pero ya me acostumbre.

-¿Quieres decir que me enviaras a uno de los universos ficticios que me gustan?- pregunte conmocionado por la noticia -¿y qué quisiste decir con "las demás versiones de mi"? ¿Ya has hecho lo mismo con alguna de ellas?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

 **-Yendo por partes, te enviare a un universo paralelo con cambios mínimos y antes de que pregunte como es que estos universos ficticios existen déjame contártelo-** levanto una mano para cancelar mi futura pregunta por lo que asentí y volví a prestar atención **-Como dije el Multiverso Prime, en donde habitas, fue del que se originaron los demás multiversos; teniendo eso en cuenta aquellos humanos que crean universos ficticios al momento en que se vuelven los suficientemente importantes, estos se vuelven reales siempre y cuando se cumplan 2 condiciones-** levan un dedo **-Numero 1: Debe estar bien desarrollado y explicado-** levanto su segundo dedo **-y Numero 2: Este universo debe contar con, ya sea, una película, una caricatura, serie o una animación, ya que se requiere que se les den "Vida" por decirlo de una forma aunque no necesariamente deben ser tal cual se ve en estas adaptaciones ¿has entendido?-** termino bajando su mano y espero mi respuesta.

-Entiendo, al menos eso creo- respondí con duda, ya sabía el proceso por el que debían pasar para existir pero eso no explica el porqué de ese proceso. Dejando eso de lado decidí regresar al tema -¿Y mi otra pregunta?-

 **-Esta no es la primera vez que hago esto y tú no eres la primera versión de ti que envió a otro universo-** respondió con calma **–La primera vez sucedió por accidente, un cataclismo destruyo un universo y una versión de ti aterrizo en mi dimensión personal, nunca hubiera esperado que algo asi sucediera asi que ni siquiera tenía una forma física y me manifesté como una voz en el aire-** relato su historia.

-¿Y a donde enviaste a ese yo?- pregunté con curiosidad.

 **-Pues al ser la primera vez que hacia algo como eso decidí enviarlo a un universo tranquilo, el universo de Pokemon. El ha estado viviendo allí y le va muy bien, está en camino de convertirse en uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo-** dijo mostrando una pantalla en donde apareció un joven de cabello carmesí y ojos dorados parado al lado de un Dragonite.

-¡Wow, eso es genial! ¿Hay más de mi por ahí?- pregunte emocionado.

 **-Sí, la segunda versión de ti fue enviada al universo de Naruto -** dijo mostrando una segunda pantalla en la que aparecía un joven de cabello carmesí largo con ojos dorados que fueron reemplazados por el sharingan **–Como podrás adivinar a él también le va muy bien, es uno de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha-** dijo dándome la idea general **–Y antes de que lo preguntes, el tercero se encuentra en el universo de Boku no Hero Academia-** la pantalla esta vez mostro a un joven de cabello azul oscuro con ojos dorados usando lo que parecía ser su traje de héroe **–Tengo planes para muchas otras versiones de ti, el universo Dc, Marvel, One Piece, Percy Jackson etc, pero todo a su debido tiempo-** dijo meneando un dedo.

-Ok pero… ¿Yo donde iré?- pregunte un poco impaciente, conocer toda esta información es genial pero ya quería ir al punto.

 **-Iras al mundo de Harry Potter, te convertirás en un mago, joven-** chillar es muy poco masculino pero no pude evitarlo, Harry Potter fue el primer libro que leí fuera de las obligaciones de la escuela **–Aquí hay datos que debes saber-** dijo recuperando mi atención **–Numero uno: se trata de un universo alternativo por lo que debes estar atento a los cambios, numero dos: Tu mente, conciencia y recuerdos serán transportados a un cuerpo creado por mí, este cuerpo contara con la capacidad de hacer magia, numero tres: te daré ciertas ventajas para que en un futuro puedas realzar los cambios en la historia que se que quieres hacer, esas ventajas las descubrirás más tarde-** explico yo asentí.

Necesitaría esas ventajas desde el principio, no soy tan soberbio como para creer que puedo manejar los peligros de ese mundo. El primer año no será demasiado peligroso pero a partir del segundo todo será una pelea cuesta arriba.

 **-Bien, en marcha. Primero será necesario elegir un nuevo nombre, puede ser cualquiera siempre y cuando no exista en el universo de Harry Potter-** explico el dios.

-Eso es fácil, mi nombre será Eric Joestar, soy fanático de Jojo Bizarre adventure- dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

 **-Joven Joestar entonces, es hora de continuar. Buena suerte-** dijo chasqueando los dedos, al instante perdí el conocimiento.

 **UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER:**

-¿Fue un sueño?- murmure en vos baja después de abrir los ojos pero mi pregunta fue contestada rápidamente cuando me encontré en una habitación que no era la mía. Abriendo los ojos como platos corrí a asomarme por la ventana y afuera vi un letrero que decía "Orfanato Silver wind". Estaba confundido hasta que una carta apareció en mi mano derecha.

 _ **Joven Joestar:**_

 _ **Acabas de despertar en tu nuevo cuerpo y como lo habrás notado eres huérfano, tu orfanato se encuentra en Londres, no muy lejos del Caldero Chorreante. No te preocupes sin embargo, este orfanato no es como lo pintan en las películas. Tendrás comida y calor todo el tiempo y a excepción de una o dos personas, el resto son amables.**_

 _ **Tu nuevo cuerpo se encuentra en sus 10 años de edad y es muy sensible a la magia. Al no tener una familia serás considerado como un hijo de muggles pero eso no afecta en nada tus habilidades asi que no hay problema. Las ventajas que te prometí aparecerán casi de inmediato, tendrás una habilidad antinatural para la magia sin varita asi como unas reservas de magia enormes y tus ojos poseen un poder que de momento permanecerá oculto.**_

 _ **PD: Al terminar de leer esta carta todas las memorias de tu vida durante los últimos 8 años se descargaran en tu mente.**_

 _ **Exis, dios del multiverso.**_

Exactamente y como lo decía la carta, instantáneamente después de leerla mi cabeza comenzó a doler por un minuto. Al cese del dolor sabía lo que este cuerpo experimento durante los últimos años, al parecer Exis "programo" este cuerpo para comportarse de la misma forma en la que yo lo haría, cosa que evita muchos problemas. También aprendí los nombres de las personas que viven aquí y donde esta todo en el edificio.

Levantando la mano con la carta, esta comenzó a levitar. Al parecer había hecho mi primer magia accidental hace un par de años y desde entonces he estado practicando a escondidas. La telequinesis parecía ser mi especialidad, además podía atraer animales y una vez incluso transfigure el zapato de la directora del orfanato en una rata. Lo malo es que una vez un niño me estaba molestando y mientras me sujeta para poder golpearme un impulso de magia paso por mi brazo y le quemo la mano, gracias a eso ya nadie me habla aunque no importa sinceramente ya que tampoco me molestan.

Decidiendo que ya no quería perder el tiempo me vestí con unos jeans gastados y una camisa de manga larga azul y fui al baño del pasillo. Todavía era muy temprano y no había nadie levantado, ningún niño al menos. Después de pasar por la rutina diaria me mire al espejo y tome nota de mi nuevo aspecto. Tengo el cabello negro, oscuro como la noche, la piel un poco pálida y los ojos dorados que parecían brillar con la luz, un lunar debajo de mi ojo derecho y parecía ser alto para mi edad.

-Un poder oculto en mis ojos- susurre mirando mi reflejo, específicamente a mi ojos en busca de alguna señal o pista.

 **UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUÉS, 7 DE JULIO.**

Hoy era mi tan esperado undécimo cumpleaños, pase los últimos días repasando las habilidades que ya poseía. Practicaba mi telequinesis resolviendo una y otra vez un cubo rubik, mejorando en precisión y control. De momento no quiero intentar nada mas hasta tener algún tipo de guía y para eso debo esperar a ir a Hogwarts. Y el poder de mis ojos sigue oculto como lo estaba hasta ahora.

 **(** Ahora que lo pienso, técnicamente me crie como un muggle toda mi vida asi que un profesor debe traer mi carta **)** pensé, era un data inolvidable y aun asi se me olvida.

-¿Eric, puedo pasar?- pregunto la señora Aldrich, ella es quien dirige este orfanato, es una mujer de cuya edad oscila entre los 40 y 50, jamás pregunte ya que sería grosero. Tiene el cabello castaño con algunas canas recogidas con un pañuelo, ojos cafés y es un poco regordeta. Mujer amable, estricta pero amable.

-¿Necesita algo, señora?- pregunte dejando de lado mi cubo rubik.

-Alguien vino a verte, es sobre un internado al que quieren que asistas- dijo con una sonrisa gentil, llego el momento.

-Yo me encargara a partir de ahora si no le molesta- dijo una voz femenina que apenas escuche tuve la sensación de que debía respetarla. Pasando por la puerta estaba a quien reconocí rápidamente como Minerva Mcgonagall. Alta, de cabello negro con una túnica de color verde esmeralda y un rostro tan serio que ya me sentía en problemas incluso si no había hecho nada malo –Señor Joestar, supongo- yo asentí confirmando su sospecha –Soy la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, Subdirectora y maestra de transfiguración del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, es un placer conocerlo- se presento con todos sus títulos… frente a la señora Aldrich.

-¿Entonces es magia?- pregunte mirando mis mano, actuando muy bien si puedo decirlo yo mismo.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto Mcgonagall con interés.

-Lo que hago, lo que puedo hacer. No sabía lo que era pero usted me dice que la magia existe asi que eso debe ser- dije mirándola a los ojos. Luego levante la mano y el cubo rubik que se encontraba en mi cama salto a mi mano en donde comenzó a resolverse por sí mismo, tal y como lo estaba haciendo antes de que llegaran. La expresión de Mcgonall pasó por la sorpresa hasta que finalmente llego a una de curiosidad.

-Muy impresionante- comento observando detenidamente –Asumo que ya has experimentado el uso de magia antes- dijo a lo que yo asentí -¿Has hecho alguna otra cosa?- pregunto.

-Si, a veces hago que los animales se me acerquen, incluso si son hostiles hacia los demás siempre son cariñosos conmigo y una vez paso algo… malo- dije rascando mi nuca.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Una vez un niño me estaba molestando y cuando me sujeto… yo creo que lo quemé- dije fingiendo vergüenza pues en mi opinión el desgraciado se lo merecía.

-Eso es un caso de magia accidental, se le llama asi por que sucede sin el consentimiento del mago o bruja normalmente durante la niñez, aunque al parecer tu ya pasaste de ese punto- menciono la profesora obviamente refiriéndose a mis habilidades –Regresando al propósito de mi visita, vine a entregarte esto- dijo dándome la carta de admisión.

 **(** Esta todo aquí… los libros, los materiales, todo. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA **)** estoy realmente feliz, por primera vez tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, tendré mi varita, estudiare magia, un sueño hecho realidad. Por supuesto aun tengo que seguir con mi acto.

-Estos materiales suenan extraño, debe ser porque son cosas de magos. Eso quiere decir que no se encuentran en las tiendas normales- dije arrugando a frente un poco. No quería parecer un tonto, además estoy seguro de la profesora será más abierta a la conversación si cree que podre comprender lo que me diga.

-Muy perspicaz- comento la profesora –Es imposible encontrar esos objetos en cualquier tienda muggle, deberemos de ir a un lugar llamado Callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario para tu tiempo en Hogwarts- explico la profesora.

-¿Qué es un muggle?- me siento tonto por hacer estas preguntas pero ya que.

-Los muggle son personas sin magia, ellos viven sin saber sobre el mundo de la magia y todo lo que este contiene- explico brevemente pero eficazmente, supongo que su experiencia como maestra tiene mucho que ver.

-¿Señora Aldrich, usted es una bruja?- pregunte intentando resolver el misterio actual.

-No, yo soy lo que se llama un squib, una persona no mágica nacida de padres mágicos. Por esa razón se sobre la magia a pesar de no poder hacerla- respondió con un poco de pesadez en su voz, supongo que es horrible.

-Bueno, es hora de retirarme. Regresare la primera semana de agosto para llevarte a comprar tus útiles. Asegúrate de estar preparado. Señora Aldrich- asintiendo a la directora del orfanato Minerva Mcgonagall hizo su salida.

Es tal y como me la imaginaba, pensé.

 **MIERCOLES PRIMERO DE AGOSTO:**

Nuestro protagonista no pudo dormir la noche anterior, la emoción de visitar uno de los lugares más icónicos del universo en el que se encuentra era demasiada como para pegar un ojo, pero el parecía indiferente pues se encontraba con muchas energías para pasar el día.

Ya preparado con su mejor ropa, la mejor ropa que podía permitirse un huérfano, una camisa de manga larga negra y roja a cuadros y unos jeans gastados. Se quedo en la planta baja esperando a su futura profesora de transfiguración y apareció, como era de esperarse, puntualmente. Después de intercambiar saludos y despedirnos de la señora Aldrich, Mcgonagall se apareció en el caldero chorreante. Ahora, la aparición es algo que el definitivamente iba a aprender, el ir de un lado a otro teletransportandose siempre se le hizo algo genial, pero esta primera experiencia fue… extraña para Eric. El sintio como su su estomago cambiara de lugar con sus pulmones y que su intestino se anudo de forma muy rara, al parecer Merlín de la película de Shrek 3 tenía razón, el movimiento de tripas es parte de la magia.

-Jaja, esa fue la sensación más extraña que he tenido- comento Eric tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, cosa que logró en pocos segundos.

-La primera aparición suele ser la más difícil, es una fortuna que te hayas recuperado tan rápido asi ya no perderemos tiempo- dijo la profesora caminando hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento, saludando a Tom en el camino llegamos a la pared de ladrillos. Mcgonall saco su varita y toco la secuencia de ladrillos que mágicamente abrió la puerta.

Los ojos de Eric se abrieron de par en par, un lugar tan conocido y a la vez tan nuevo estaba frente a él. Personas usando túnica y sombreros puntiagudos, al caminar noto los niños y jóvenes con la nariz pegada a la vidriera de Artículos de calidad para quidditch, observando la nueva nimbus 2000 la mejor escoba creada hasta la fecha. Paso las diferentes tiendas hasta pararse frente a Gringotts, el edificio de marfil fue el primer lugar a visitar, primero deberían de recoger el dinero del fondo de becas de Hogwarts.

Al recorrer el interior fue imposible para nuestro protagonista mirar fijamente a los duendes, el primer ser mágico que ha conocido hasta ahora. Mirando hacia delante se percato de que una niña se había tropezado, instintivamente uso su telequinesis para atraerla hacia sí mismo y lograr atraparla en sus brazos. Un poco cansado al no estar acostumbrado a levantar tanto peso con su telequinesis, Eric miro a la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse pie. Ella era media cabeza mas baja que el.

-Sí, gracias- dijo la chica de cabello rosa claro… que luego se oscureció un poco has llegar a ser de un rosa chicle. Ella miro hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada por su torpeza.

-Eso, es lo más genial que he visto hoy- dijo dejándose llevar por el momento y sin poner a atención a su identidad, la chica sonrió orgullosa por el comentario.

-Nymphadora, hija, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto una mujer de cabello negro que se acerco al dúo junto a la profesora Mcgonagall.

 **(** ¿Ella es…? ¿Pero cómo? Esto no debería pasar **)** pensó Eric mirando hacia la chica que ahora estaba hablando con su madre de repente lo comprendió, tiene el cabello rosa chicle(de momento) hasta los hombros y los ojos negros(de momento) definitivamente era quien el creía **(** Este no es el universo del canon, es un universo paralelo, Exis dijo que habría varios cambios aunque no afectarían de forma drástica la trama **)** él se había quedado callado sumido en sus pensamiento haciendo las dos mujeres y la niña lo miraran un poco confundidas.

-¿Todo en orden señor Joestar?- pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall sacando a Eric de su transe y llamando la atención del duende que estaba a punto de atenderlos. Eric sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

-Sí, yo solo me espacie por un momento. Lo siento- sonriendo un poco avergonzado miro hacia abajo y vio que en el incidente había tirado su cubo rubik, lo llevaba como si fuera un amuleto de buena suerte. Usó su telequinesis nuevamente y el cubo salto a su mano.

-Wow, eso fue impresionante- comento Tonks haciendo que Eric le devuelva la sonrisa como agradecimiento. El estaba a punto de continuar con la conversación pero fue interrumpido por el duende que estaba en el mostrador.

-¿Acaso escuche que tu apellido es Joestar?- pregunto inclinándose hacia adelante para poder mirarlos desde arriba del mostrador.

-Si- respondió simplemente el chico, bastante confundido por la pregunta.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto Mcgonagall dando un paso adelante.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió el duende de forma educada aunque su tono de voz indicaba lo contrario –Supongo que el señor Joestar ha venido a hacer un retiro de su bóveda- dijo el duende.

-¿Tengo una bóveda?- pregunto Eric aun mas confundido que antes, el no debería tener una bóveda.

-Síganme por favor- dijo el duende bajando de su asiento caminando. Eric se despidió de Tonks y su madre y lo siguió junto a Mcgonagall.

Sin hablar una palabra la bruja y el joven mago se subieron a uno de los vagones y comenzó el viaje a las profundidades del banco, que obviamente fue expandido con magia porque podría jurar que subsuelo fácilmente era mucho más grande incluso que el Callejón Diagon. Eric disfruto mucho de la montaña rusa mientras que Mcgonagall se sujeto de donde pudo e intento mantener una expresión estoica y sorprendentemente lo logro.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta doble, se veía pesada e impenetrable como todo Gringotts, dejando de lado que en el futuro lo robarán un par de veces. La puerta estaba grabada con lo que Eric supuso eran runas o lenguaje duende pero lo que más destacaba era una gema roja con forma de estrella que estaba en el centro.

-¿Cómo es que tengo una bóveda? Soy huérfano- pregunto Eric al duende. Dicho duende lo miro unos segundos antes de responder.

-Hace muchos años un hombre llamado Exis E.O Speedwagon llego a Gringotts, su intención era depositar una gran suma de dinero. Por supuesto, nosotros aceptamos sin embargo él tenía varias condiciones para realizar el acuerdo. El nos ordeno crear una bóveda especial con características únicas, el pagó la construcción por supuesto, su intención era que solo pudiera ser abierta por aquel que heredaría toda su fortuna- esa era una historia bastante interesante, definitivamente fue otra buena referencia a Jojo.

-¿Cómo la abrimos? ¿Hay una llave o un código?- pregunto el joven mago.

-No existe tal llave o código. El dijo que solo un verdadero Joestar podría abrirlo, la gema en forma de estrella reconocerá a su legítimo propietario y se abrirá- respondió el duende.

Mcgonagall observó a su futuro estudiante mientras este posaba la mano en la gema. El chico era obviamente muy talentoso, ser capaz de usar magia sin varita tan libremente era algo muy inusual. **(** Al parecer este año estará lleno de estudiantes prometedores **)** pensó la profesora refiriéndose también al protagonista original de esta historia. Por supuesto la aparición de esta bóveda deberá ser charlada con Dumbledore.

 **(** Son demasiados problemas para que solo haya dinero ahí dentro, tendré que darle un vistazo cuando este solo **)** pensó Eric durante un segundo antes de que la puerta se abra mágicamente. El duende se acerco a empujar la puerta revelando enormes montones de oro, equiparables a la fortuna de la familia Black **(** Por alguna razón tener tanto dinero me pone incomodo **)** pensó admirando su nueva fortuna. El tomo el pequeño saco que le ofreció el duende y tomo el triple de la cantidad que necesitaba para comprar sus útiles escolares, él pensaba comprar un poco de material de lectura extra y guardar un poco en caso de que lo necesitara.

 **FUERA DEL BANCO:**

Eric y Mcgonagall se separaron para comprar los útiles, la profesora se encargaría de comprar sus materiales para pociones, transfiguración, encantamientos, astronomía, herbolaria y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Eric por su parte acaba de salir de Madan Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones y entro a La librería Flourish y Blotts para conseguir todos sus libros además de un poco de material extra.

-Hola, necesito los libros de Hogwarts de primer año por favor- le dijo al encargado el cual sonrió cortésmente y fue a conseguir los libros requeridos, mientras Eric paseo por la tienda y recogió algunos libros que le parecían interesante como: Criaturas mágicas de Asia, Bestiario de animales peligrosos, Teoría de la magia y Grandes Magos de la antigüedad. En este último se nombraba a un mago de la antigua Grecia llamado Andros el invencible, el único mago conocido capaz de crear un patronus sin usar una varita **(Esto es canon)** demostrando su habilidad en la magia sin varita **(** Ese será uno de mis objetivos a largo plazo **)** pensó el joven mago.

Exactamente después de terminar de pagar sus libros la profesora Mcgonagall apareció con un baúl con ruedas –Señor Joestar, me tome la libertad de usar un poco del dinero extra para comprarle este baúl, está encantado con un encanto de expansión por lo que podrá llevar todos sus útiles en el- agradeciéndole, Eric deposito todos sus libros en el baúl y se dirigieron a la parada final y la más importante.

 **OLIVANDERS- FABRICANTES DE EXELENTES VARITAS DESDE EL 382 a.c:**

Eric tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no saltar de alegría al entrar en la tienda con su profesora, dejo su baúl a un lado y se dirigió al mostrador. Antes de que pudiera llamar el mismo Garrick Ollivander se presento ante él con una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas tardes profesora Mcgonagall, veo que ha venido con un nuevo estudiante- saludo el sr Ollivander. Eric se pregunto si había sido el mismo Ollivander el que le vendió su varita a Mcgonagall o si fue su padre.

-Buenos días, le presento al señor Joestar- saludo Mcgonagall presentando a Eric. El chico se acerco y le dio la mano al dueño de la tienda.

-Muy bien señor Joestar ¿Cuál es su brazo dominante?- pregunto Ollivander.

-Soy ambidiestro- respondió Eric. Sin perder el tiempo el fabricante de varitas comenzó a medir a Eric por todas partes, haciéndolo sentir un poco incomodo. Una vez acabo Ollivander fue detrás del mostrador y saco una de las incontables cajas de varitas que tenia apilada y le dio una varita al joven mago.

-11 pulgadas nogal con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio- dijo el fabricante, Eric no perdió el tiempo y la agito solo para que saliera volando de su mano y se clavara en el techo –Veo que no- respondió simplemente buscando y entregándole otra varita.

La búsqueda no parecía ser para nada fácil, fueron 14 varitas las probadas por el joven y ninguna parecía ser la indicada. Eric y Mcgonagall parecían estar hartándose lentamente de la lentitud del proceso mientras que el señor Ollivander parecía disfrutar del desafío.

-Me pregunto…- murmuro mirando a Eric una vez antes de adentrarse en lo profundo de su tienda. Se mantuvo fuera de vista por un par de segundos antes de regresar con una caja de varita hecha de madera, la abrió y le entrego la varita a Eric.

 **(** Esta es **)** pensó Eric, al momento de sujetar la varita sintió una corriente de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, el aire a su alrededor parecía cargado elevando levemente su cabello –Increíble- susurro.

-¡Eureka!- festejo Ollivander -12 pulgadas, madera de Cerezo y núcleo de pluma de fénix, una varita muy especial, fue hecha por mi bisabuelo en su juventud y jamás se ha podido encontrar a un mago o bruja que fueran compatibles con ella, pero parece que ha encontrado un compañero en usted señor Joestar- felicito el anciano.

Eric pago por la varita y por una funda de muñeca porque no quería romperla o perderla, en ese momento su varita valía más que el oro. Despidiéndose de Ollivander ambos, profesora y alumno, regresaron al orfanato en donde Eric esperaría el día en el que abordaría el expreso de Hogwarts y comenzaría su aventura en este mágico mundo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO (¿HARRY MUJER?). ESTE ES SOLO UN CAPITULO PILOTO, ADEMAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ESCRIBIRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE UN FANFIC DE MONSTER HIGH Y DE AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE AANG O DE KORRA (Aun no lo he decidido) LA HISTORIA QUE LES GUSTE MAS SERA LA PRIMERA QUE HARE.**


	2. Hey hey hey!

**HOLA Y LO SIENTO PERO ESTE NO ES UN NUEVO CAP SINO UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN SOBRE LO QUE PASARA EN ESTA HISTORIA, DIGANME LO QUE PIENZAN.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA A UNA VERSION FEMENINA DE HARRY POTTER, ESTO NOS LLEVA A MI PRIMER PREGUNTA**

 **¿MALFOY DEBERIA DE SER UNA CHICA TAMBIEN? ESTO ES MAS QUE NADA PORQUE RARA VEZ SE VE A UN CHICO MOLESTANDO A UNA CHICA DE LA MISMA FORMA EN LA QUE DRACO MOLESTA A HARRY.**

 **SI DRACO SE MANTIENE BARON ENTONCES SU ENEMISTAS SE PASARA A ERIC (OC) POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE HALEY (FEM HARRY, PUEDEN SUERIR UN MEJOR NOMBRE) LO PREFIRIO A EL Y NO A MALFOY, ADEMAS DE SER UN NACIDO DE MUGGLES Y POR ENDE UN "SANGRE SUCIA"**

 **EN FIN COMENTEN SUS OPPINION Y SI QUIEREN SUS RAZONES.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola gente de fanfiction, lamento haberme hecho de rogar pero aquí está el segundo cap. Por favor disfruten y comenten que les pareció. Capitulo largo para compensar.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **HOGWARTS.**

¿Qué harían ustedes si estuvieran a punto de comenzar la aventura de sus vidas? ¿Si estuvieran a punto de ir a la escuela de sus sueños? Aun incluyendo su muchos peligros no podía sentir más que emoción, una emoción infantil, sentimiento que había estado desaparecido de mi vida durante mucho tiempo. Claro que soy un fan, cualquiera de nosotros daría lo que fuera por el simple hecho de estar donde me encuentro hoy en día. Estos eran mis pensamientos la mañana del primero de septiembre.

Dejando de lado mis pensamientos sobre el tema, sobra decir que tanta emoción afecto mi sueño de la noche anterior por lo que solo dormí unas 4 horas. En mi antigua vida esto era normal pero durante los últimos tiempos he aprovechado la falta de computadora e internet para hacer algo útil con mi tiempo, incluyendo dormir.

Había otra razón para levantarme temprano, la señora Aldrich estaría muy ocupada hoy por lo que ambos tendríamos que partir hacia la estación King Cross mucho mas temprano de lo usual. Cuando mi despertador sonó ya estaba levantado, vestido y también había preparado mi baúl, organizando la ropa y libros en orden, dejando el que más me interesaba arriba para leer en el tren si quería hacerlo. Cuando la señora toco a mi puerta yo estaba distraído resolviendo mi cubo rubik, como siempre cuando estoy aburrido.

Casi 10 minutos después nos encontrábamos de camino a la estación usando la camioneta del orfanato. Apenas llegamos la señora Aldrich me ayudo a bajar mis cosas del auto y se fue inmediatamente después, no sin desearme buena suerte.

Usando un muy útil carrito empuje mis cosas hacia la plataforma 9 ¾, en el camino le pregunte a un hombre por la plataforma 10 para no que me trate como a un loco. Una par de minutos ya estaba allí pero dude por un momento hasta que el guardia de la entrada me indicó que pasara, me había olvidado de él.

Le agradecí y empuje mi carro a través del muro, la sensación que tuve fue como si el aire se hubiera vuelto más denso durante un par de segundos. Cuando cruce la vi perfectamente, el expreso a Hogwarts encabezada por su mítica locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata esperaba en el andén completamente vacio. Observando a mí alrededor me encontré solo, ningún niño, padre u adolescente a la vista. Bostece un poco y me dirigí a la entrada de uno de los vagones, tuve un par de problemas al intentar subir mi baúl pero lo resolví usando mi telequinesis para levantarlo y llevarlo a un compartimiento cerca del centro. Había aprendido que esta habilidad era como un musculo, entre más la usaba más fuerte y fácil de controlar se volvía.

Pensando que tenía al menos un par de horas hasta que el tren parta me dispuse a dormir un rato, una hora sería suficiente de momento. Me acomode contra la ventana y use la capucha de mi sudadera para ocultar mi rostro del sol, poco después estaba dormido.

 **_UNA HORA DESPUES_**

A diferencia del momento en el que nuestro protagonista piso por primera vez el andén, este se encontraba repleto de personas que ya sea, iban a Hogwarts o vinieron a despedirse de aquellos que partían rumbo a la escuela.

Una persona resalta de entre la multitud, no solo por su brillante cabello purpura sino porque estaba caminando en dirección a nuestro protagonista. Nymphadora Tonks o simplemente Tonks si quieres evitar su ira, estaba caminando por los pasillos del tren buscando un compartimiento para sentarse. Pasó por uno que al parecer estaba vacío, asi que lo abrió para encontrarse con un chico dormido. Reconociéndolo como el mismo chico que conoció en Gringotts decidió quedarse y se sentó no muy segura de que hacer a continuación.

Cuando se decidió a despertarlo otras dos personas entraron al compartimiento: uno era un niño regordete que parecía ser muy tímido y la otra era una niña de cabello castaño espeso.

-Disculpa, ¿te molestaría si nos sentamos?- pregunto cortésmente la niña.

-Claro- respondió Tonks con una sonrisa amigable, luego volteo hacia donde estaba Eric aun dormido –No creo que a él le importe demasiado- comento la metamorfomaga.

Ambos entraron y gracias a la torpeza del niño, que dejo se tropezó y choco contra la ventana provocando un ruido sordo, Eric se despertó y se movió a una posición sentada. El movimiento brusco asusto al otro chico el cual dio un paso atrás.

-Al fin te despiertas- comento Tonks conteniendo una risita por el momento cómico –Creí que dormirías hasta el final del viaje- dijo.

-Yo también- respondió Eric estirándose un poco –Que bueno volver a verte Tonks y…- se detuvo cuando vio a los otros dos, sorprendido de ver a quienes obviamente eran Hermione Granger y Neville Longbotton se cayó un segundo -…es un placer ustedes dos, mi nombre es Eric Joestar- dijo apenas recuperándose.

-Hola es un placer conocerte, soy Hermione Granger- se presento cortésmente. Eric no pudo evitar pensar que ella era una combinación perfecta entre Emma Watson en las películas y la Hermione de los libros ya que era idéntica a la actriz pero con los rasgos distintivos del personaje como sus dientes delanteros ligeramente más largos y su espeso cabello castaño.

-M-me llamo Neville, Neville Longbotton- se presento también, aunque con un poco mas de dificultad.

-Y yo soy Tonks- dijo la chica cambiante.

-Nymphadora Tonks- dijo Eric recibiendo una mirada molesta de la chica cuyo cabello acaba de volverse rojo, demostrando su ira.

-Wow, eres una metamorfomago- exclamo Neville sorprendido.

-He leído sobre ellos, son magos capaces de alterar su aspecto- respondió Hermione.

Tonks abandono su ira y su cabello regreso a un tono de lila, bastante diferente al color anterior.

Los novatos hablaron sobre sus vidas por casi media hora, Hermione conto que provenía de una familia de muggles y la sorpresa de sus padres al recibir la noticia de que su hija era un bruja. Neville hablo un poco sobre su familia y como creyó que había nacido como un squib hasta que su abuelo "accidentalmente" lo dejo caer desde una ventana y su magia lo salvo… nadie supo que decir después de eso, pero Eric comento que al menos todo salió bien al final. Luego Tonks conto un poco de su vida, el cómo había tenido que practicar mucho para controlar su habilidad de transformación y parecía estar bastante orgullosa de eso. Finalmente fue el turno de Eric.

-Pues para empezar descubrí que era un mago hace un par de meses, antes de eso pensé que tenía súper poderes- se rió un poco al final –Ummm… soy huérfano y antes de que alguien diga que lo siente- dijo al ver las miradas en sus rostros –Todo está bien, lo acepte hace mucho tiempo y los orfanatos no son tan malos como la gente cree- sonrió al final haciendo que los demás también lo hagan.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando la señora del carrito pasó y les ofreció comprar algo de comida o golosinas. Eric saco unos cuantos galeones y compro un poco de todo, Neville y Tonks hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron a comer compartiendo entre todos.

-Es la primera vez que como algo de esto- dijo Eric terminando de comer un pastel de calabaza y alcanzando una rana de chocolate **(** Todo lo que tenga chocolate es bueno **)** pensó abriendo el paquete mordiendo un pedazo.

-Los cromos son coleccionables, tienen una imagen de un mago o bruja famosos y un poco de información sobre ellos- explico Neville abriendo su propia rana de chocolate.

Eric saco el cromo y lo miro con ligera sorpresa al conocer el nombre –Andros el invencible, conocido por sér uno de los magos más poderosos de la antigua Grecia, experto en la magia sin varita pudiendo convocar un patronus corpóreo- leyó en voz alta.

-Ese es un logro impresionante, la magia sin varita es muy difícil de aprender- comento Hermione.

-Pero Eric puede hacerlo, recuerdo que lo hizo en Gringotts- dijo Tonks mirando hacia el chico de ojos dorados.

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedes mostrarnos?- pregunto Hermione muy interesada.

Eric se encogió de hombros y uso su telequinesis para levitar una buena cantidad de grajeas de todos los sabores y las uso para dibujar una carita feliz en el aire y haciendo que les guiñara un ojo – ¡Tará! – se inclino después de su pequeño show.

-¡Eso fue brillante!- exclamo Neville asombrado.

-¡Si, no creí que fueras tan bueno!- dijo Tonks también asombrada.

-¿Cómo es que lo haces?- pregunto Hermione, su curiosidad superando su asombro.

-Es natural, lo hago desde hace años. Solía practicar a diario hasta que supe que los menores no pueden hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts- respondió Eric quejándose un poco al final.

Un poco después Hermione sugirió que debían cambiarse a las túnicas de la escuela asi que educadamente hecho a Eric y Neville fuera del compartimento para que ella y Tonks pudieran cambiarse, luego repitieron el proceso a la inversa y pin pan pun… todos estaban listos para su primer día en Hogwarts.

-¡Oh no, Trevor no está!- grito Neville buscando por todas partes.

-¿Quién es Trevor?- pregunto Tonks.

-Es mi sapo- respondió Neville sin dejar de buscar.

El cabello de Tonks se puso de color verde mientras su expresión mostro asco -¿Qué pasa Tonksi, miedo a los sapos?- pregunto Eric un poco divertido.

-No les tengo miedo, solo me dan un poco de asco- respondió ella mientras los demás seguíamos buscando.

-Probablemente haya salido del compartimento- dijo Hermione haciendo que Neville se preocupe un poco más –Creo que tendremos que salir a buscarlo- sugirió.

-Genial, caminar ayudara para bajar la comida- respondió Eric saliendo por la puerta seguido por los demás, decidiendo que sería mejor separarse Tonks y Neville se fueron juntos mientras que Eric se fue con Hermione sabiendo que se encontrarían con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley… no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Pasaron por varios compartimentos preguntando por el sapo, de hecho era Hermione quien preguntaba, Eric se mantenía detrás de ella con los ojos atentos en el suelo por si veía al sapo o a un sapo aplastado.

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno- dijo Hermione con voz de mandona.

-No - dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo- Hermione se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.

-Eh... de acuerdo- el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta –Rayo de sol, margaritas, vuelvan amarilla a esta tonta ratita- agito la varita pero no sucedió nada, su "rata" siguió durmiendo, del mismo color que siembre ha sido.

Mientras esa escena sucedía Eric poso su vista en el niño que vivió pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

 **-(** ¡¿Qué demonios?! **)-** Pensó el chico con sus ojos como platos observando que de hecho era "LA NIÑA QUE VIVIO" y no Harry Potter. Era fácil saber que se trataba de la versión femenina de Harry ya que tenía algunas de sus características, el cabello oscuro largo en una cola de caballo, gafas redondas, los ojos verdes de su madre y podía ver el inicio de su cicatriz detrás de su flequillo. Quitando su mirada del rostro de la chica se percato de que estaba usando ropa de niño bastante grande para ella.

Para cuando salió de su mente la escena ya había avanzado hasta la presentación de la chica castaña -… Yo soy Hermione Granger, ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- dijo a una buena velocidad.

Ron y la chica Potter se miraron desconcertados, al parecer Hermione los dejo aturdidos al decirles que había memorizado los libros de texto.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley- murmuró Ron.

-Haley Potter —dijo la niña de gafas confirmando por completo la sospecha de Eric.

-¿Eres tú realmente?- pregunto Hermione -Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX- explico rápidamente.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Haley, sintiéndose mareada.

-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera- respondió Hermione -¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que ustedes dos se cambien ya, vamos a llegar pronto- dijo con su velocidad de costumbre.

-Hermione, creo que estas sofocando a la chica con tanta información de repente- comento Eric haciéndose notar –Tiene todo un año para ponerse al día con su historia y no te preocupes, dudo que alguien más haya memorizado todos los libros- dijo tranquilizando a ambos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la versión femenina de Harry mirando directamente a los ojos dorados de Eric.

Eric cruzo miradas con la niña y sonrió amablemente –Disculpen por no presentarme, mi nombre es Eric Joestar- se presento el viajero inter universal - **(** Ya tendré tiempo para pensar en esto después **)-** pensó –Es un placer conocerlos a los dos pero será mejor que sigamos buscando al sapo de Neville. Nos vemos en la escuela- se despidió llevándose a Hermione consigo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Porque si la chica no conoce su pasado depende de ella averiguarlo, sobre todo la parte de la tragedia- respondió Eric haciendo que Hermione se sintiera avergonzada, él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y regresaron a su compartimiento.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio- dijo una voz retumbando en todo el tren. Eric sintió mariposas en el estomago de los nervios, combinado con emoción y ansiedad.

 **_CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES_**

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Eric disfruto del aire frio mientras que muchos otros se estremecías, pero nuestro prota era un amante del invierno asi que estaba en su salsa.

Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, la mayoría se sorprendieron ante la aparición de Rubeus Hagrid.

-No sé que le dan de comer pero… quiero un poco- comento Eric haciendo que sus nuevos amigos lo miraran de forma extraña – ¿Qué? Ser alto es muy útil- dijo al encontrarse con sus miradas.

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Haley?- saludo el gigante, su rostro peludo rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas -Vengan, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!- grito Hagrid asegurándose que todos los novatos fueran con él.

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Eric a menudo se topaba con otro estudiante por accidente, nadie hablaba mucho aunque Neville lloriqueaba de vez en cuando al no poder encontrar a su sapo.

-En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts- exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro -justo al doblar esta curva- señalo hacia adelante.

-¡OOOOOHHH!- la reacción fue completamente unánime y es que la vista desde este punto simplemente era perfecta.

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!- gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Haley y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione. Eric subió junto a Tonks y dos extras.

-¿Todos están a bordo?- preguntó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo -¡Entonces adelante!- exclamo el guardián y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

Eric había imaginado este momento desde que llego a este mundo y a pesar de que las películas hicieron un gran trabajo recreando el castillo, era innegable que la realidad superaba la ficción.

Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

-¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo?- dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

-¡Trevor!- gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Le agradeció a Hargrid y regreso al grupo más feliz de lo que Eric lo había visto hasta ahora.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. Echando un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden y de que Neville conservara su mascota, Hagrid golpeo su enorme puño tres veces en la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y los novatos, exceptuando a Eric, obtuvieron el primer vistazo de la justa per estricta profesora y directora adjunta Minerva McGonagall. Su severa mirada recorrió al grupo rápidamente.

-Los de primer año, la profesora McGonagll- dijo Hagrid presentando a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid, me hare cargo desde aquí- la bruja abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era inmenso capaz de albergar una casa completa. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

El grupo siguió a la profesora por el camino designado, no tardo mucho hasta que Eric fue capaz de oír cientos de voces provenientes del resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts sin embargo todos fueron llevados a una pequeña habitación vacía. El poco espacio obligo a los novatos a juntarse más de lo que hubieran querido. Tonks se disculpo con Eric por pisarle el pie y Eric tuvo que disculparse con el extra a su derecha por enterrarle el codo en las costillas cuando retrocedió por el pisotón.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo la profesora McGonagall - El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen su lugar en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados una de las casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de dicho lugar…- explico la directora adjunta.

Eric no pude evitar pensar que dividir a los estudiantes de esa forma no era una buena idea. Porque si bien la competencia puede impulsarlos hacia delante en sus estudios, demás actividades y fomentar el buen comportamiento también hay grandes probabilidades de generar enemistad y divisiones que podrían evitar que alumnos que tengan mucho en común no se relacionen debido a estar en diferentes casas. Por otro lado este era uno de los grandes atractivos de la saga literaria asi que también estaba emocionado por la selección.

-…Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos- dijo la profesora continuando con la explicación -Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que sus casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa a la que pertenezcan-

La profesora les dijo que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en pocos minutos y que aprovecharan ese tiempo para arreglarse lo mejor posible. Luego se fue no sin antes pedirles que se mantengan tranquilos.

-¿Cómo crees que sea la selección?- pregunto Tonks.

-Según tengo entendido nos pincharan el brazo con un colmillo de león, de serpiente, de tejón y con un pico de águila encantados- dijo Eric haciendo que la chica se frote el brazo con nerviosismo –Jaja, tranquila solo nos pondrán un sombrero encantado y el decidirá- al terminar de decir eso Tonks lo golpeo en el hombro.

Entonces sucedió algo que la hizo dar un salto en el aire, Eric la miro con curiosidad hasta que se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de igual forma. Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

-Ok, será un poco difícil acostumbrarse a eso- dijo Eric en voz baja a lo que Tonks asintió de acuerdo **(** Más de lo que esperaba **)** pensó.

Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo.

-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad- dijo el Fraile.

-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?- El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Nadie respondió.

-¡Alumnos nuevos!- dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos -Están esperando la selección, ¿no?- pregunto risueño.

-¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff!- continuó el Fraile -Mi antigua casa-

-En marcha- dijo una voz aguda -La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar- dijo la profesora McGonagall, quien había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta –Ahora formen una hilera y síganme- mando la profesora.

Con nerviosismo y ansiedad los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts se alinearon y salieron por unas puertas dobles y entraron al gran comedor. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. El techo no parecía tal ya que era negro pintado con millones de estrellas, tanto asi que era difícil creer que había un techo sobre sus cabezas.

-Está hechizado para imitar el cielo de afuera, lo leí en "Hogwarts, una historia"- dijo Hermione haciendo que Eric volteara los ojos.

La profesora McGonagall puso en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _. Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

La profesora McGonagall se adelanto con un gran rollo de pergamino -Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen- dijo -¡Abbott, Hannah!- llamo a la primera de la lista. Ella fué elegida para la casa Hufflepuff.

Bones Susan, Hufflepuff.

Boot Terry, Ravenclaw.

Brocklehurst Mandy, Ravenclaw.

Brown Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor.

Bulstrode Millicent, Slytherin.

Finch-Fletchley Justin, Hufflepuff.

Finnigan Seamus, Gryffindor.

Granger Hermione, Gryffindor.

-¿Crees que estaremos en la misma casa?- pregunto Tonks a Eric, el chico de ojos dorados lo pensó por un momento, si este universo conserva el canon de las casas entonces Tonks terminaría en Hufflepuff y sería mucho más fácil para el mismo si entrara junto con los protagonistas por lo que probablemente irían a casas diferentes. Claro que existe la posibilidad de que el sombrero lo envié quien sabe dónde.

-No lo sé pero no creo que importe- dijo Eric mirando hacia delante mientras otros extras eran seleccionados –De todas formas seguimos siendo amigos y podemos pasar el rato juntos, si tu quieres- le sonrió a la chica a su lado.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella regresando la sonrisa.

-¡Joestar, Eric!- grito la profesora haciendo que Eric se ponga firme de la sorpresa.

-Te veo del otro lado- le dijo a Tonks caminando calmadamente hasta el taburete y sentándose. La profesora le puso el sombre tapando sus ojos y una voz resonó.

-Mmm- dijo el sombrero pensativo –Muy interesante, valiente sin duda alguna pero también posees un deseo de conocimiento muy grande, leal puedo decir pero también tienes la voluntad de hacer lo que haga falta si es necesario…- medito el sombrero, el cual no parecía poder indagar en los recuerdos de la vida pasada de Eric y asi paso un minuto.

Luego 2.

Luego 3.

Fácilmente 4.

Y finalmente 5.

El sombrero parecía indeciso entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, las dos casas favoritas de Eric. El chico de ojos dorados tamborileaba en su rodilla, mescla del nerviosismo y del aburrimiento.

- **(** ¿Aceptas sugerencias? **)** \- pregunto en su mente.

-Jo jo jo, de verdad eres un chico interesante. Adelante por favor- respondió el sombrero.

- **(** Algunos de mis amigos están en Gryffindor y honestamente nunca fue mi fuerte hacer nuevas amistades **)** \- pensó Eric.

-Mmmm, ya veo entonces está decidido tu casa será…¡Gryffindor!- anuncio el sombrero y los aplausos empezaron, Eric se lo quito de la cabeza y se lo devolvió a McGonnagall. Camino hasta su mesa sacudiendo su cabeza desordenando su cabello de la forma que le gustaba y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Eso fue tardado- dijo Eric mirando de nuevo a donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, aliviado de que no haya visto sus recuerdos aunque nada le asegura lo contrario.

Varios otros habían pasado por el sombrero siendo Neville el más gracioso ya que vino corriendo a la mesa con el sombrero aun puesto y tuvo que regresarlo.

-Malfoy, Delphini- apenas las palabras dejaron los labios de la profesora Eric volteo y no podía creer lo que veía, una versión femenina de Draco Malfoy. Una niña con cabello rubio platino que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda y ojos grises, una mirada de superioridad siempre presente en sus rasgos. Al igual que su contraparte en el canon apenas el sombrero toco su cabeza la coloco en Slytherin, algo que pareció satisfacerla.

- **(** Primero una versión femenina de Harry y ahora de Malfoy, es curioso que ella se llame como la hija de Voldemort de ese fanfic glorificado **)** \- pensó Eric regresando la vista al taburete mientras otros extras eran elegidos.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente, la lista de nombres siguió hasta que la M,N y O acabaron siendo la letra P la siguiente y por ende… -Potter Haley- grito la profesora McGonagall. Mientras la niña caminaba una gran variedad de murmullos cubrieron el gran comedor.

-¿Ha dicho Potter?- pregunto alguien.

-¿Esa es Haley Potter?- preguntaron en otra parte.

Mucha gente se movió para intentar verla bien mientras la niña se puso el sombrero. Eric observo en silencio la lucha interna que estaba pasando en la mente de la chica, dividida entre dos casas por el sombrero seleccionador. Por suerte para lo que queda del canon Haley fue seleccionada en Gryffindor, dicha casa aplaudió estrepitosamente al tener a la niña que vivió en sus filas. Los gemelos Weasley incluso comenzaron a cantar "Tenemos a Potter" repetidas veces.

La chica Potter se sentó justo enfrente de Eric, quien la felicito por haber entrado en Gryffindor. Y ya quedaban solamente cuatro alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Tonks.

Los nervios hicieron que su cabello pasara de lila a rubio mientras caminaba hacia al taburete sorprendiendo a muchos estudiantes y a algunos maestros. Mientras se sentaba se percato de que Eric levanto un pulgar deseándole suerte, la metamorfomaga sonrió y la profesora le puso el sombrero. Paso un minuto entero hasta que fuera seleccionada en Hufflepuff, todos aplaudieron. Al sentarse tanto Eric como Tonks, suspiraron al no haber terminado en la misma casa.

Finalmente llego el turno de Ron. Lucia bastante pálido e inseguro cuando se sentó. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El menor de los varones Weasley se desplomo en la silla más cercana mientras era felicitado por su hermano Percy. Cuando el último chico fue seleccionado en Slytherin acabo la selección, la profesora McGonagall enrollo el pergamino que contenía la lista de nombres y se llevo el sombrero seleccionador.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí. Eric y todo aquel que se percato de este hecho miraron en dirección del director.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo -¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!- todo el mundo estallo en vítores y aplausos, Eric sacudió la cabeza completamente divertido por las palabras del mago extravagante que era su director.

Al final del extraño discurso los platos dorados, antes vacios, estaban repletos de deliciosa comida: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Eric lleno su plato con un poco de todo y se lanzo al ataque, devorando la comida rápidamente claro que mantuvo un mínimo de buenos modales. Para cuando levanto la vista de su plato los eventos habían avanzado hasta un momento bastante interesante.

-¡Yo sé quién es usted!- dijo Ron -Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!- exclamo en realización.

-Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy...- comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.

-¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?- pregunto confundido. Sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación Eric se abstuvo de darle otra mordida a su filete. La molestia de Sir Nicholas era más que obvia.

-Así- dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra.

Eric hizo una mueca ligeramente disgustado pero se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Los demás no se recuperaron tan pronto, Haley parecía completamente asqueada mientras que Ron y Seamos habían retrocedido y soltado un chillido de miedo.

El fantasma pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio y tosió -¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudén a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin- menciono señalando hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Eric todavía no podía creer que en este universo Harry y Malfoy eran mujeres, observo con cuidado la mesa y la vio a Delphini sentada justo al lado del Barón sanguinario, nada feliz de estar a su lado.

-Es una pena que Tonks no esté en Gryffindor- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, todos los del compartimiento estamos aquí- respondió Eric –Aun asi estoy seguro que la veremos- aseguro.

-¿Un amigo en otra casa?- pregunto Percy, que estaba sentado al lado de Hermione –No tienen de que preocuparse, Gryffindor comparte clases con todas las demás casas por lo que se verán bastante- dijo el prefecto.

-Espero que las clases comiencen pronto, hay mucho que aprender- dijo Hermione emocionada -yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil-

-También me interesa mucho esa clase, fue la profesora McGonagall quien me acompaño a comprar mis útiles escolares y en el camino me platico sobre transformaciones- dijo Eric con una sonrisa recordando el día –No dijo mucho además de que era compleja pero eso solo lo hace más interesante para mí-

-¡Ay!- se quejo Haley interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Eric a pesar de saber lo que paso.

-Sí, no es nada- respondió ella.

-¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell?- preguntó a Percy.

-Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell- respondió Percy.

Eric siguió los ojos de Haley hasta Severus Snape – **(** Asi comienza la enemistad, aunque ahora que James tuvo una hija y no un hijo podría ser diferente. No puedo estar seguro **)** \- pensó.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año- dijo el director -Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo- Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley -El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa- esas palabras hicieron reír a algunos alumnos pero Eric solo pudo pensar en el objeto que se oculta en la escuela.

-¿Lo decía en serio?- murmuró Haley a Percy.

-Eso creo- dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore -Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos- parecía molesto por ello.

-Un misterio nomas empezar el año, esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante- murmuró Eric siendo escuchado solo por Hermione y Haley, quienes estaban de acuerdo.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!- exclamó Dumbledore. Las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras -¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!- dijo Dumbledor -¡Y allá vamos!-

Todo el colegio comenzó a "cantar":

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

 _enséñanos algo, por favor._

 _Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_

 _o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

 _nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

 _con algunas materias interesantes._

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

 _Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

 _Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

 _haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

 _hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

 _y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo. Eric se rio con una gracia que no sintió al leer el libro.

-¡Ah, la música!- dijo, enjugándose los ojos -¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama- despidió a los alumnos.

Los de primer año siguieron a Percy fuera del gran comedor y subieron por una escalera de mármol. A lo largo de las paredes las personas de los retratos se movían, susurraban y saludaban cuando los veían pasar. Se detuvieron cuando vieron una par de bastones flotando y cuando Percy se acerco cayeron sobre él.

-Peeves- susurró Percy a los de primer año -Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist- Levantó la voz -Peeves, aparece- dijo con voz de mando.

Eric solo podía reír en voz baja viendo como la escena se desarrollaba hasta que las amenazas de Percy hicieron que el poltergeist huyera.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa -¿Santo y seña?- preguntó.

-Caput draconis- dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar, Eric tuvo que ayudar a Neville y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol encontraron sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí.

Eric bostezo y se acostó bastante cansado por el día. Esto le molestaba pues desde los 16 años se había acostumbrado a desvelarse pero este cuerpo de niño necesitaba dormir.

-Una comida increíble, ¿no?- murmuró Ron a través de las cortinas -¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas- reprendió Ron a su rata.

- **(** Como Harry no está yo estoy ocupando su lugar en el dormitorio, significa que probablemente tenga que lidiar con Ron por mucho tiempo, espero que no ronque **)** \- pensó Eric mirando hacia el techo – **(** Hoy me entere de un cambio muy importante, espero que los cambios a partir de ahora no sean demasiado grandes **)** \- el chico de otro universo estuvo algo intranquilo durante unos minutos hasta cayo dormido.

 **Para terminar quiero dejar algo bien en claro: Esto es un fanfiction, esto lo digo para que entiendan que algunos personajes pueden actuar diferente de su versión original, también vale la pena aclarar que yo siempre hago mis historias con mucho humor y muy rara vez me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio a menos que el momento lo requiera (Vamos, que es un fic Harem) Esto es solo una aclaración para aquellos que sean súper fans de Harry Potter y no les guste cómo va el FIC.**

 **Algo sin relación ¿Alguna idea para el nombre de héroe para mi Oc de Dc comic?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos aquí el tercer capítulo. A partir de ahora notaran unos pequeños cambios en la historia aunque no los suficientes para alterar el canon en gran medida.**

 **CAPITULO 3.**

 **CLASES.**

La mañana de Eric iba tan bien como podría, se había despertado y preparado para su primera clase con tiempo de sobra. Esto le había dado tiempo para pensar, los cambios con respecto al canon eran un poco preocupantes. Centrándose en Halley y el hecho de que aquí es una chica podría afectar varias cosas:

La primera y más próxima seria su relación con Snape. La chica Potter aun conserva los ojos de su madre y casi nada de su padre además de las gafas y el color de cabello pero sin duda nadie podría decir la tan repetida frase del canon de "Eres idéntico a tu padre, excepto por los ojos de tu madre" eso era un hecho.

La segunda cosa capaz de cambiar podría ser perjudicial en un futuro y era su participación en el equipo de _Quidditch. Una de las pruebas para obtener la piedra filosofal requería el uso de escobas y más adelante, en el cuarto año durante el torneo de los tres magos, Harry aprovecha su destreza volando para enfrentar al dragón._ Por supuesto el hecho de que sea una chica no significa que no se sienta atraída hacia el deporte pero es una duda que se mantendrá por ahora.

Un pequeño cambio estaba sucediendo en este momento, Halley y Hermione están bajando las escaleras juntas y a tiempo. La castaña hablaba como de costumbre y Halley parecía no estar contenta con eso. Los murmullos siguieron a la niña que vivió desde que, salió del dormitorio.

Ignorando todo eso Eric se acerco a saludar a las chicas –Buenos días ¿listas para lo que viene?- pregunto con una sonrisa relajada que ocultaba todo el nerviosismo y expectativa que tenia.

-Buenos días a ti también. Creo estar lista, anoche releí los libros que usaremos en las clases de hoy- respondió Hermione inquieta.

-Estoy nerviosa, no sé nada sobre magia y mis tíos no me dejaron leer nada antes de venir- respondió Halley frotándose las manos –De seguro seré la peor de la clase-

-No te preocupes por eso. Hay muchos hijos de muggles por aquí que apenas se enteraron de que este mundo existía y lo más probable es que más de uno esté pensando lo mismo que tu- respondió Eric haciendo que la niña se relaje un poco.

-¿Donde está Ron?- pregunto más animada.

-Intente despertarlo por diez minutos y el sujeto ni se mueve- dijo Eric encogiéndose de hombres –Estoy seguro de que se las arreglara- no estaba preocupado por el sexto hijo Weasley. Los tres caminaron por los pasillos a su clase con el pelirrojo uniéndose poco después.

Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirar a Halley, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. La chica Potter deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.

También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros haciendo que sea imposible usar sus cuadros como referencia.

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Eric odiaba el hecho de que atravesaran la puerta que él estaba a punto de abrir, la primera vez se llevo un buen susto cosa que sus amigas encontraron gracioso. Por suerte no le tomo mucho tiempo orientarse, siempre había sido muy bueno encontrando caminos y atajos. **(** Si solo tuviera el mapa del merodeador **)** pensó un poco un irritado.

Al pasar el tiempo y hablar con sus compañeros de clase Eric se encontró escuchando muchas quejas sobre Argus Filch y su actitud implacable a la hora de hacer cumplir las reglas además de su satisfacción sádica al imponer los castigos. Junto con el venia su gata, la señora Norris, que serbia como una alarma para atraer al celador cada que alguien se pasaba de la raya al menos un poco.

Para la confusión de muchos hijos de muggles, incluyendo a Halley, había mucho más que magia durante las clases, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.

Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Eric encontró la actividad bastante inútil pues según aprendió poco después hay casos demasiado escasos en los que el firmamento podría resultarles útil.

Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas. Esta era una de las clases en las que podrían encontrarse con Tonks, Eric de hecho se topo con ella de la misma forma en la que la conoció: atrapándola antes de caer debido a su torpeza.

Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran. Eric prefería sintonizar la clase y centrarse en la lectura de sus libros de historia, los cuales tenían exactamente los mismos datos dados por el profesor sin su voz adormecedora.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Halley, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista. Eric disfruto enormemente de la clase, a pesar de que solo habían visto teoría ya era mucho más interesante que las clases anteriores y sirvieron de empujón para practicar sus habilidades por su cuenta.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. La actitud estricta que con la que Eric la había conocida aumento equitativamente con el número de estudiantes.

-Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts- dijo al iniciar la clase -Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están prevenidos- advirtió.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales.

Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Fue en esta clase que la habilidad de Eric se hizo notar por primera vez, el mago de ojos dorados logro transformar perfectamente la cerilla en una aguja en un tiempo record de solo 10 minutos. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos el cambio y felicito a Eric con 10 puntos, sonriendo por primera vez desde que la vio. Al final de la clase Hermione prácticamente salto sobre él para preguntarle como lo hizo, a lo que Eric respondió:

-Simplemente imagina un cambio lento, primero la forma en la que la cerilla se vuelve metálica, luego más delgada y finalmente la punta aguda- dijo Eric bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia.

Para sorpresa de quienes se habían vuelto sus amigos más cercanos Eric se mostro particularmente serio durante su clase y eligió sentarse lo más lejos posible del profesor. Esto contradijo totalmente su actitud hasta el momento. El joven mago no podía evitar sentir que estaba encerrado con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos y de ahí su extraña actitud.

Halley se sintió muy aliviada al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasada que los demás, tal y como Eric le había dicho. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como ella, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja. Sorprendentemente era el mismo Eric quien se encontraba a la cabeza con Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca por lo que no dudaba en pedirle consejo cuando se atascaba en alguna que otra cosa.

El viernes fue un día importante para Eric ya que podría averiguar una de las cosas que le preocupaba.

 **(** Creo que tendré una respuesta a una de mis tantas preguntas hoy **)** pensó Eric revisando su horario desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Había adquirido este hábito de cambiar mesas de vez en cuando para comer con Tonks, ella hacía lo mismo de vez en cuando pasándose a la mesa de Griffyndor.

-¿Qué tienes hoy?- pregunto la chica cambiante estrenando su cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, mucho más largo que hace dos días cuando solo le llegaba a la barbilla.

-Pociones dobles con Slytherin- respondió Eric con un suspiro –Espero que no se vuelva problemática- dijo pensando en cómo había sido observado por la casa de serpientes de vez en cuando. La mayoría no se dignaba a dirigirse la palabra mientras que Theodore Nott intentaba echarle en cara lo superior que era por ser de familia noble pero sus intentos no valían nada al ser superado con creses. Curiosamente había sido Nott quien reemplazo a Draco a la hora de torturar primeros años, incluso estaba flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Delphini Malfoy solo parecía meterse con Halley.

-¿Nott sigue molestándote?- pregunto Tonks, ligeramente irritada.

-Si, al menos eso creo… la verdad es que suelo ignorarlo- respondió Eric haciéndola reír un poco. La razón por la que ella no se preocupaba era porque el Joestar suele cepillárselos de encima con una facilidad ridícula.

En la mesa de Gryffindor Halley y Ron estaban teniendo su conversación sobre las clases de pociones. Dicha conversación rápidamente termino en Snape, Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y la forma en la que siempre favorece a los integrantes de su casa.

-Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros- dijo Halley con un suspiro. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Halley ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Halley. Ella lo abrió de inmediato.

" _Querida Halley (decía con letra desigual), sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig. Hagrid"_

La chica Potter tomó prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: _"Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde_ ", en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Halley. Sentado cerca, Eric escucho atentamente. Observando el rostro de Snape, llego a pensar que el profesor se sentía incomodo y asi fue. En el momento en el que poso su vista en la hija de su amor perdido su rostro se contrajo en varias expresiones ilegibles pero no dijo nada más y rápidamente tapo su rostro con el pergamino. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase.

 **(** Eso fue extraño **)** pensó Eric apartando desviando su mirada desde el profesor hacia Halley y de regreso al frente para no ser regañado **(** Tal vez Halley se parece mucho más a Lily de lo que creí, no es que pueda confirmarlo. Tal vez por su cabello oscuro llego a verla como su hija con Lily, aunque eso sería extraño **)** esa suposición aunque algo oscura no podía descartarse.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones- comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo -Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar-

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Halley y Eric intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque. Eric sabía que debía de esforzarse especialmente en esta clase si quería una buena calificación porque la única forma de que su profesor se la diera era con pura perfección.

Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Delphini, que parecía gustarle.

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que la chica Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.

De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

-¡Chico idiota!- dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita -Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?- Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

Un par de mesas cerca Eric se sintió un poco culpable, él y Hermione se habían concentrado tanto en su trabajo que olvido que Neville tendría este accidente. Lo peor de todo es que cuando la mierda del caldero de Neville fluyo por el piso y asusto a Halley, provocando que accidentalmente derramara algunos ingredientes a su caldero arruinando la poción, Snape le quito dos puntos por eso.

-Llévelo a la enfermería- ordenó Snape a Seamus empujando a Neville hacia fuera del salón.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Halley era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape no pudo entender que fue un accidente?

-Anímate- le dijo Eric poniéndole una mano en el hombro -¿De casualidad sabes cocinar?- pregunto. Halley la miro confundida por un segundo pero asintió –Entonces solo imagina que estas cocinando siguiendo la receta del libro. Eso debería hacerlo más fácil- explico el chico.

-Gracias- respondió Halley sonriendo.

-Tiene razón, además Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?- dijo Ron uniéndose a la conversación. Halley asintió e invito también a Eric, el cual acepto.

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. Cuando Halley llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos.

Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, -Atrás, Fang, atrás- La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta -Entren —dijo dejándolos entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro. Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.

-Están en su casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

-El es Eric y el es Ron- dijo Halley a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.

-Otro Weasley, ¿verdad?- dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron -Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque- se quejo con humor. También hablo un poco con Eric el cual le conto su historia.

El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Halley, Eric y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Eric mientras este la acariciaba. Los tres se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch "ese viejo bobo", Eric llego a reírse incluso.

-Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Saben que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo- se quejo Hagrid bebiendo de su te.

 **(** Probablemente por que fuiste culpado de abrir la cámara de los secretos y de liberar al monstruo de Slytherin que mato a una niña **)** pensó Eric pidiéndole al gigante otra taza de té.

Halley le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape y de la extraña actitud que tenia hacia ella. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.

-Pero realmente parece que algo le pasa a mi alrededor, apenas si puede verme- replico ella.

-¡Tonterías!- dijo Hagrid haciéndose el tonto -¿Por qué iba a actuar de esa forma?- sostuvo el. Era bastante obvio que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.

-¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie?- preguntó Hagrid a Ron -Me agradaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales-

-Valla cambio de tema- le susurro Eric a Halley, ella estaba de acuerdo.

Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Halley miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta. Se lo mostro a Eric y juntos leyeron.

" _RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos. Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. «Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts"._

Halley recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha -¡Hagrid!- dijo Harry interrumpiendo la conversación -¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!- exclamo.

Eric sonrió **(** Me alegra de que sea tan perspicaz como su alter ego **)** pensó el viajero de otro universo. Tal parece que hasta ahora a Halley no le falta ninguna cualidad que Harry posea.

Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada, mucho más obvio que antes. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel.

Halley volvió a leer la nota. _"La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día"_ -Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?- le pregunto a Eric susurrando.

-No podría decirlo, en esa época el callejón diagon y Gringotts suelen estar llenos. Es cuando suelen comprarse los materiales escolares. Podría haber sido cualquier otra cámara, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que allí están las bóvedas de las familias de magos más importantes- respondió Eric a lo que Halley no pudo encontrarle fallo.

Al despedirse de Hagrid Eric se separo de sus compañeros Gryffundor y se dirigió al lugar que ha estado frecuentando de vez en cuando desde que llego al colegio. La sala de menesteres se rebeló recién hasta el quinto libro pero siempre ha estado allí. Eric aprovecha este lugar para practicar sus habilidades en privado.

Las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras serian un chiste durante este y el próximo año asi que decidió practicar hechizos de combate y de defensa por su cuenta. Había obtenido instrucciones de libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras de años superiores que se perdieron a lo largo de los años, también le había pedido a la cámara muñecos de práctica

Gracias a esta práctica sus habilidades habían aumentado bastante. Había desarrollado su magia sin varita pudiendo usar hechizos sencillos fácilmente y ahora pudiendo levantar a una persona con su telequinesis siempre y cuando no sea muy pesada. También había aprendido los hechizos Incendio, expelliermus, glacio, desmaius, protego y fumos.

-No puedo creer que lo que digo pero… amo la escuela- dijo Eric generando una llama en la palma de su mano.

Eric estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala común terminando un par de tares que se le acumularon debido al tiempo que pasa practicando en la sala de menesteres. No era nada ni remotamente complicado asi que ya estaba por acabar.

-Perfecto- dijo en tono sombrío Halley sentándose a su lado - Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy- se quejo con los brazos cruzados.

Según ella misma le había contado, Delphini aprovechaba cada momento y oportunidad para molestarla. Según Halley siempre sacaba a relucir los defectos de los demás y se burlaba de ellos sin piedad mientras presumía de ser perfecta. A diferencia de su contraparte del canon la chica Malfoy solía estar rodeada de una especie de sequito conformado por Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass y Tracy Morgan.

-No sabes aún si vas a hacer el ridículo- dijo razonablemente Ron.

-Creo que estas siendo muy negativa con esto- le dijo Eric guardando sus cosas pues ya había acabado – Es tu primera vez volando, está bien cometer errores. No estoy diciendo que vayas a cometerlos pero si crees que vas a fallar antes de empezar es muy probable que lo hagas- aconsejó.

-Yo… creo que tienes razón, otra vez- respondió ella diciendo lo último a modo de broma haciendo que el chico se riera.

Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. A Eric los deportes nunca le llamaron la atención, incluso al leer los libros el quidditch era lo que menos le interesaba, no encontraba la lógica en un juego que acababa simplemente con atrapar la snitch y es que en la mayoría de los casos el esfuerzo del resto de jugadores era inútil.

Para empeorar la molestia de Eric con las clases de vuelo tuvo que soportar a Hermione recitar estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Por suerte el correo acabo con la charla molesta. **(** En serio necesita relajarse un poco **)** pensó.

Al igual que Halley, Eric jamás recibía ninguna carta y nunca le ha molestado pero no pudo evitar sentir molestia al ver como Delphini presumía desde su mesa las golosinas que le enviaban sus padres. Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

-¡Es una Recordadora!- explicó Neville -La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer- justo en ese momento la esfera se lleno de humo rojo. Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado.

-Neville- le llamo Eric quien le hizo un gesto a su túnica, la cual Neville no traía puesta por lo que eso era lo que había olvidado. Los chicos compartieron una risa a costa de Neville cuando Theodore Nott, que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.

Cediendo a las provocaciones por primera vez Eric se levanto de su asiento y le envió a Nott una mirada fría pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la profesora McGonnagal se acerco.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la profesora intercambiando la vista entre ambos chicos, se detuvo un momento en Eric, cuya mirada y obvio enfado la sorprendió un poco.

-Nott me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora- explico Neville.

Con una mueca Nott dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa -Sólo la miraba- dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle no sin antes enviarle una mirada sucia a Eric solo para descubrir que estaba sentado tranquilamente bebiendo su jugo, ignorándolo otra vez.

 **_Esa misma tarde _**

A las tres y media los Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Eric rápidamente recordó las quejas sobre las escobas viejas y sus fallas, el se encogió de hombros creyendo que cumplirían su propósito. Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

-Bueno, ¿qué están esperando?- exclamo yendo directo al punto -Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido- los alumnos obedecieron.

-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan "arriba"- les indicó la señora Hooch.

-¡ARRIBA!- gritaron todos. Las escobas de Eric y Halley saltaron directamente a sus manos. La de Hermione no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo había hecho bien a la primera, ni siquiera los chicos que provenían de familias de magos.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada- dijo la señora Hooch -Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...- pero Neville, nervioso, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

-¡Vuelve, muchacho!- gritó la señora Hooch, pero Neville subía en línea recta sin detenerse... Cuatro metros... seis metros... ocho metros, casi 15 metros, en un punto se inclino hacia un lado de la escoba y comenzó a caer.

No queriendo cometer el mismo error que antes y no ayudar a su amigo en necesidad, Eric levanto su mano discretamente y concentro toda su energía en detener a Neville. Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos cuando lo detuvo un par de metros sobre el suelo pero el chico aun era demasiado pesado para él y lo dejo caer, acomodando su trayectoria para que no cayera de cabeza.

Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico -La muñeca fracturada- murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan los más cercanos a ella -Vamos, muchacho- le dijo de forma reconfortante.

-No se muevan mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que puedan decir quidditch- al terminar de hablar arrastro a Neville dentro del castillo.

Eric estaba recuperando fuerzas después de agotarse con su acción anterior **(** Fue diferente al canon, si no hubiera hecho nada podría haber muerto **)** pensó el chico tratando de regular su respiración.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Nott ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas -¿Vieron la cara de ese gran zoquete?- dijo burlándose cosa que los otros Slytherins apoyaron.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!- dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom?- dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro -Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati- se burlo también.

-Deberías decirle eso a Nott, ha estado detrás de Neville desde que comenzó la escuela- se burlo Eric defendiendo a su casa. Recibió el apoyo de Gryffindor en forma de risas. La cara de Nott se puso roja de la vergüenza y la ira.

-¡Miren!- dijo Delphini, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba -Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó su abuela a Longbottom- La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió. Al ver que Nott fue superado de nuevo decidió intervenir ella misma. Miro de reojo a Eric un poco cautelosa pues fue una de las pocas personas que se percato de su hazaña mágica.

-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy- dijo Halley con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlas.

Delphini sonrió con malignidad -Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué les parece... en la copa de un árbol?- dijo ella extrañándose al notar la sonrisa del chico de ojos dorados.

-¡Tráela aquí!- reitero Halley, pero la chica Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. Probablemente la única de la clase que sabía volar.

-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!- la provoco sobrevolando una árbol, Halley tomo su escoba.

-¡No!- gritó Hermione intentando detenerla -La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío- argumento pero Halley no le hizo caso, estaba decidida.

Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran.

Ambas chicas estaban flotando una enfrente de la otra y estaban hablando de algo que nadie más podía escuchar. **(** La chica Potter rockea. Que decepción por la chica Malfoy, parecía más inteligente **)** pensó Eric sonriendo ante la escena y lo que vendría después.

-¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces!- gritó Delphini permitiendo que todos la escucharan. Arrojo la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba. Halley la siguió rápidamente. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

-¡HALLEY POTTER!- grito la profesora McGonagall cortando el festejo mientras corría hacia ellos -Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...- La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia -¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Podrias haberte roto el cuello...-

-No fue su culpa, profesora... — dijo Parvati pero fue silenciada por la profesora igual que Ron momentos después.

-Halley Potter, ven conmigo- la profesora McGonagall se la llevo de vuelta al castillo.

Al ver que los Slytherin se veían demasiado felices Eric volvió a usar su poder e hizo que tres escobas se levantaran del piso y golpearan Nott, Crabbe y Goyle directo en la entrepierna deteniendo su celebración.

 **(** El canon no ha cambiado demasiado, pero esa chica parece ser muy diferente al Malfoy del canon **)** pensó Eric cruzando sus ojos dorados con los ojos grises de la rubia solo para que ella rompiera contacto visual un momento después **(** ¿Cómo se desarrollara tu personaje Delphini Malfoy? **)** se pregunto.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO; ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **ESTOS SON LOS NOMBRES DE HEROE PARA MI FIC DE DC QUE RECIBIERON VOTOS, HE PLANEADO LIERAMENTE LAS HABILIDADES QUE VIENEN CON LOS NOMBRES:**

CORVUS GREY: Nombre de hechicero, bastante original si me lo preguntan.

MASTERNIGHT: No hay mucho que decir sobre este.

HEIMDALL: Como el personaje de Thor.

WARLOCK: significa brujo, algo asi como le decían a Constantine.

 **TODOS ESTOS LOS VOTARON EXACTAMENTE UNA VEZ. SI NO HAY UN GANADOR PRONTO ELEGIRE UNO DE ESTO AL AZAR, YA ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN SUBIR CAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADESCO EL APOYO, Y AHORA LES PREGUNTO… ¿DE QUE FIC QUIEREN QUE SEA EL PROXIMO CAP?**

 **QUIDDITCH y TROLLS**

Era la hora de la cena. Halley había terminado de contarle a Ron y Eric todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. La chica de gafas había conocido a Wood, guardián y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el cual por recomendación de la profesora acepto a Halley en el equipo.

-Es una broma- dijo Ron incrédulo, tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca -¿Buscador?- pregunto asombrado -Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías la jugadora más joven en...-

-Un siglo- terminó Halley, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde -Wood me lo dijo- Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándola boquiabierto -Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene y estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto- dijo emocionada.

-Felicidades- dijo Eric con una pequeña sonrisa –Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien, te viste muy natural en la escoba- la apoyo el pelinegro, bastante feliz por ella y porque no cambio la trama demasiado. Halley le sonrió como agradecimiento.

-Bien hecho- dijo George en voz baja apareciendo de la nada junto con su gemelo.

-Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores, te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso- dijo Fred con confianza.

-No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Halley. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó- dijo George -Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio- dijo para luego marcharse con su hermano.

Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Delphini Malfoy junto a su sequito y Nott, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo tomaras el tren para volver con los muggles?- pregunto Delphini con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme-dijo fríamente Halley.

-Uno creería que con una humillación asi bastaría para que se callaran al menos por hoy. Claro que volver al grupo debió darles un poco de valor- dijo Eric sin siquiera mirarlos mientras bebía de su jugo despreciándolos por completo.

Por supuesto que a las serpientes no les gusto para nada los comentarios, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que devolverle la mirada y en el caso de Crabbe y Goyle crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos veremos a solas cuando quieras- dijo Nott dándole a Eric una mirada sucia -Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?- se burlo el sangre pura.

-Por supuesto que sí, a diferencia de ti yo si se leer- respondió el chico de ojos dorados burlándose nuevamente. Su expresión nunca cambio, los miraba como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Yo seré su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- dijo Ron interviniendo para apoyar a sus amigos.

Nott miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos –Crabbe- respondió -A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave- respondió yéndose.

Eric miro fríamente a las chicas restantes, más específicamente a Delphini –Estoy seguro de que sabes que tu mascota va a perder- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- respondió marchándose con su sequito **(** No hay forma de que ese bueno para nada pueda vencer a Joestar, no después de lo que vi **)** la rubia no podía creer que un sangre sucia fuera tan hábil y poderoso en la magia. El Joestar estaba a la cabeza de todos los primeros años en cada ámbito posible superando a todos los demás incluyéndola, a ella, a la heredera de la familia noble más importante de Inglaterra **(** No dejare que las cosas se queden asi **)**

Cuando Malfoy se fue Halley miro preocupada a ambos chicos -¿Qué es un duelo de magos?- preguntó -¿Y qué quiere decir que eres su segundo?-

-Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si el primero muere- dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Halley, añadió rápidamente -Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que pueden hacer Nott y Eric es mandarse chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño- explico el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, el no me puede vencer es un perro que ladra pero no muerde- le aseguro Eric poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que Eric se negara- dijo Ron.

-¿Y si realmente logra lastimarte?- le pregunto Halley a Eric. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por su amigo.

-Dudo que pueda hacerme algo que la enferma no pueda curar- aseguro el chico de ojos dorados.

-Disculpen- los tres voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Hermione.

-¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar?- dijo Ron frustrado.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- pregunto Eric amablemente, aunque sinceramente no le molestaría evitar esta parte.

-No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Nott estaban diciendo...-

-No esperaba otra cosa- murmuró Ron.

-... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte- acabo Hermione.

Eric se encogió de hombros –Los recuperare. Además no soy estúpido Hermione, no saltare sin pensar- dijo levantándose y marchándose seguido de Halley y Ron –Buen provecho- dijo en voz alta al caminar. La verdad era que no podía evitar este evento, de lo contrario lo hubiera ignorado.

 **_SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR, DORMITORIO DE CHICAS_**

Halley Potter estaba en su cama sin dormir, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en el problema en el que se habían metido sus dos amigos, siendo Eric el que más le preocupaba. Sus pensamientos sobre el mago de ojos dorados eran todos positivos, desde el momento en el que lo conoció sintió que había algo interesante en él y conforme lo conoció noto que se trataba de una persona realmente amable, bastante seria la mayor parte del tiempo. Era muy inteligente alzándose por encima de sus compañeros de primer año casi sin dificultad logrando aprender los hechizos enseñados a una velocidad mayor que todos los demás.

Era huérfano al igual que ella y tampoco conoció a sus padres, probablemente por eso se entendían tan bien. Él fue uno de los pocos que jamás la trato como "La niña que vivió", algo que agradecía, y siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla con lo que necesitara. Observándolo noto que también era molestado por un integrante de Slytherin, Nott en su caso, pero el parecía ignorarlo por completo y hasta ahora solo se había enfrentado directamente a ellos para defender a sus amigos. Esta vez a quien había apoyado fue a ella y es por eso que se encontraba en su problema actual.

 **(** Tengo que apoyarlo, el haría lo mismo por mi **)** pensó la chica Potter decidida asi que se levanto, se vistió y silenciosamente bajo a esperar a que Eric y Ron se dirigieran al duelo. No se dio cuenta de que otra persona tenia las mismas intenciones, solo que su objetivo no era apoyarlo sino detenerlo.

 **_Dormitorio de los chicos_**

Eric estaba sentado en su cama, ya preparado. Esta repasando en su mente los probables obstáculos que vendrían esta noche.

Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, cosa que debía evitar a toda costa. Por otra parte, no estaba seguro de si Nott seguiría el evento del canon y faltaría o si iría realmente. Sea como fuere ya tenía un par de planes a seguir para cada situación posible, incluso había ido a la biblioteca por una ayudita extra.

-Once y media- murmuró finalmente Ron -Mejor nos vamos ya- Eric asintió y ambos se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre.

Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras.

-¿Halley?- pregunto Eric en voz baja al encontrarse con la chica de gafas -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Iré con ustedes, para apoyarlos- respondió ella, Eric lo pensó un segundo y al estar seguro de que no aceptaría un no como respuesta asintió y le indico que los siguiera. Halley sonrió y los acompaño. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Eric- una luz brilló y revelo a Hermione con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.

-¡Tu!- dijo Ron furioso -¡Vuelve a la cama!- le grito en voz baja.

-Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano- contestó enfadada Hermione -Percy es el prefecto y puede detenerlos- exclamo.

Halley hizo una mueca no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido –Ya te dije que lo haría y sin ofender a Ron pero Percy no me intimida en lo más mínimo, vamos- respondió Eric. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.

Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada -No les importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? sólo les importa lo suyo. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y ustedes van a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios- se quejo.

\- No nos atraparan y si lo hicieran te prometo que nos esforzaremos para recuperar los puntos que podríamos perder, asi que por favor vete a la cama- dijo Eric tratando de ser amable.

-Muy bien, pero se los advertí. Recuerden todo lo que les he dicho cuando estén en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Son tan...- se corto Hermione pues había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?- preguntó con tono agudo.

-Ése es tu problema- exclamo Ron con cierto disfrute -Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde- dijo caminando.

No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó -Voy con ustedes- dijo después de pensarlo un momento.

-No lo harás- protesto Ron. Eric y Halley se habían mantenido al margen de la discusión pues no parecía llegar a ningún lado.

-¿No esperarán que vaya a quedarme aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape o sí? Si nos encuentra a los cuatro, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de detenerlos, y ustedes lo confirmaran- mando la castaña.

-Eres una caradura- dijo Ron en voz alta.

-Cierren la boca- dijo Eric en tono cortante.

-Escuche algo. Era una especie de respiración- dijo Halley.

-¿La Señora Norris?- resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Pronto se dieron cuenta que no era la Señora Norris sino Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.

-¡Gracias a Dios que me encontraron! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama- dijo alegre de haberse topado con el grupo.

-No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es "hocico de cerdo", pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde- le respondió Ron.

-¿Cómo está tu muñeca?- preguntó Halley.

-Bien- contestó, enseñándosela -La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto. Me dijo que a esa altura podría haberme matado- explico.

-Eso debes agradecérselo a Eric, el te detuvo antes de que toques el suelo y acomodo tu postura para que no cayeras de cabeza- le dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Eric, quien no esperaba que alguien lo hubiera visto.

-Muchas gracias Eric, me salvaste- dijo Neville muy agradecido inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, eso hacen los amigos- le respondió el pelinegro con un suspiro.

-Wow, no hay forma de que perdamos- exclamo Ron recibiendo su primera buena noticia en toda la noche.

-Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...- dijo Halley después de salir de su asombro.

-¡No me dejen!- dijo Neville, tambaleándose -No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces- dijo mirando en todas direcciones buscando alguna señal del fantasma.

Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville -Si nos atrapan por su culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré en su contra- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No lo harán, acérquense- dijo Eric sacando su varita. Los demás se acercaron y el chico de ojos dorados apunto su varita a los zapatos de todos y murmuro un hechizo para luego hacer lo mismo con su calzado –Eso ayudara- dijo levantándose y guardando su varita.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Hermione, su curiosidad le gano a su enojo de momento.

Eric respondió pisando con fuerza sin generar ni un solo sonido –Es un hechizo insonorizador simple, lo encontré en la biblioteca. Normalmente se usa para que las puertas no hagan ruido si se azotan por accidente pero funciona bien para esto también- explico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Brillante- alabo Ron mientras que, al igual que los demás, probó sus pasos silenciosos.

-Si- dijo Eric con una pequeña sonrisa que luego se desvaneció para mirar amenazadoramente a sus amigos –Ahora mantendrán la boca serrada. Se guardaran cualquier comentario, critica, insulto y cualquier otra palabra por el resto de la noche- ordeno con un tono de voz intimidante. Los demás simplemente asintieron y el les hizo señas para que avanzaran.

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. Tuvieron suerte de no encontrarse con nadie en el camino. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. No había nadie allí. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón.

-Hay que irnos- dijo Eric después de unos minutos caminando de regreso **(** Hora de jugar al tonto-inteligente **)**

-Pero aun no han llegado- respondió Ron poniéndose al día con él junto con los demás.

-No llegaran, es una trampa- respondió Eric sorprendiendo a los demás –Sabían que no ganarían asi que fueron por otra opción…- de repente Eric dejo de hablar y se llevo un dedo a los labio para indicar que guardaran silencio.

Entonces se escucho una voz en la habitación que acaban de abandonar -Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón- sonó la voz de Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris.

-…avisarle a alguien, en este caso Filch, para meternos en problemas. No fue idea de Nott es demasiado tonto, probablemente fue Delphini. Como sea vámonos- explico Eric. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch.

Halley maldijo mentalmente a la chica Malfoy durante todo el camino **(** Es maldita tramposa y cobarde **)** pensó con ira. Rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos, no era el momento para distraerse.

-¡Por aquí!- señaló Eric a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

-¡CORRAN!- exclamó Halley, y los cinco se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Mientras corría Eric dio un salto y se apodero del casco de una armadura y al llegar a la primera bifurcación lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas generando una distracción.

Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, siguiendo a Eric, sin tener ni idea de que él los estaba guiando al pasillo del tercer piso. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

-Creo que lo hemos despistado-dijo Halley, apoyándose contra el costado de Eric, que a su vez estaba de espaldas contra la pared. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

-Te... lo... dije- añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho -Te... lo... dije- repitió.

-Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor- dijo Ron. -lo más rápido posible-

-Te engañaron- dijo Hermione a Eric.

-Lo sé, había considerado esa opción por eso planee un par de rutas de escape incluyendo esta- respondió Eric. Hermione estaba sorprendida, su compañero tenía todo planeado y bajo control, pero no iba a decírselo.

-Vamos- dijo ella. Pero aun no habían cumplido con el evento del canon asi que Eric no los podía dejar volver aun.

No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando Eric discretamente rompió con su telequinesis un hilo. Al romperse libero otros dos cascos de armadura que comenzaron a chocar unos contra otros cerca del techo, ocultos por la oscuridad. El mago de ojos dorados también había trucado la armadura de donde consiguió el primer casco, que uso como distracción.

-¿De dónde vino eso?- pregunto Eric mientras corrían para mantener las apariencias –Olvídenlo, solo corran- y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

Ron trato inútilmente de abrir la puerta -¡Esto es el final!- murmuro, podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedía el escándalo.

-Oh, muévete- ordenó Hermione tomando la varita de Ron y golpeó la cerradura y susurró un hechizo -¡Alohomora!- el pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió.

Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando -¿Adónde han ido?- decía Filch al otro lado de la puerta. El celador maldijo enfurecido y siguió su camino.

-Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada- susurro Halley -Creo que nos vamos a escapar- dijo sonriendo -¡Suéltame, Neville!- Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto.

-Maldita sea- maldijo en voz baja Eric. En la vida real, era mucho mas aterrador.

-¿Qué pasa?- Halley se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido. No estaban en una habitación, como habían pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido. Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y todos supieron que la única razón por la que no los había matado era porque la súbita aparición lo había sorprendido.

Halley abrió la puerta, sin ningún tipo de comunicación era obvio que todos prefirieron a Filch que la muerte. Retrocedieron lentamente y Eric ayudo a Halley a cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba, lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

-¿Dónde se han metido?- les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.

-Le ruego nos disculpe pero no es importante en este momento... Hocico de cerdo- dijo Eric siendo cortés, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa por lo que pasaron, la tenía el mismo.

El retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Eric entro último para evitar la forma en la que se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.

Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.

-¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio?- dijo finalmente Ron -Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése- comento.

-Siempre había querido ver un Cerbero, pero no de esta forma- dijo Eric habiendo recuperado la calma más rápido que los demás, pues el ya sabía que esperar.

Hermione también había recuperado el aliento junto con su carácter -¿Es que no se dieron cuenta?- dijo enfadada -¿No vieron lo que había debajo de él?- pregunto.

-¿El suelo?- sugirió Halley.

-No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas, ¡ERAN TRES!- exclamo Ron.

-Estaba sobre una trampilla, es un perro guardián- explico Eric pasándose la mano por el cabello **(** Esto ni siquiera es lo más peligroso de este año, maldición **)** pensó.

-Es evidente que está vigilando algo- acordó Hermione quien se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada -Espero que estén satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no les importa, me voy a la cama- dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras al dormitorio.

-No, no nos importa- dijo Ron -Pero debe reordenar sus prioridades ¿no?- dijo a lo que Eric sacudió la cabeza acordando silenciosamente con el pelirrojo.

Pero Hermione le había dado a Halley algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Parecía que Halley había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.

Eric por su parte estaba repasando opciones y planes para los eventos por venir, hoy fue demasiado frenético para su gusto. **(** Ligeros cambias al canon: éramos cinco personas, Halley se unió a pesar de que no era su pelea; Peeves no estaba en el aula de encantamientos como en el canon y si no fuera porque me había preparado las cosas se hubieran salido de control. Si bien Nott parece haber ocupado el papel de Draco yo soy su objetivo mientras que es controlado por Delphini quien no parece involucrarse directamente la mayoría de los casos… demasiado en que pensar, maldición **)** fue lo último en su mente antes dormir.

Llego Halloween y Malfoy y su grupo no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Eric y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspectos cansados pero muy alegres.

En realidad, por la mañana Halley y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra. Eric por su parte tuvo que admitir que fue emocionante pero tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

Mientras tanto, Halley le habló a Ron y Eric del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.

-Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso- dijo Ron.

-O las dos cosas- opinó Halley.

-Si esa cosa requiere de la protección del mismo Dumbledore definitivamente es importante, tal vez el director ya ha tratado con el objeto antes- teorizo falsamente Eric dándoles una pista para el futuro.

Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas. Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal. Hermione se negaba a hablar con Eric, Halley y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, lo consideraron como un premio.

-… y si alguien de Slytherin te pregunta acordamos decir que no caímos en la trampa y que jamás fuimos al encuentro- le dijo Eric a Tonks que estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con ellos.

-Valla sucia y cobarde que resulto ser la señorita perfección- respondió mientras su cabello, que el día de hoy le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, se torno rojo –Que bueno que tenias un plan- dijo con su cabello regresando al tono azul eléctrico que traía esta semana.

-No tienes que decírmelo, tengo que soportarla de primera mano todos los días- dijo la chica Potter apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

-Y eso no es todo…- Eric se inclino y le conto el resto de la historia al oído.

-¿Un cerbero?- exclamo desconcertada y sorprendida. Eric le conto hasta haber llegado a la puerta del pasillo del tercer piso y toparse con la mascota de Hagrid, omitió la parte de la trampilla y cualquier cosa que implicara la piedra filosofal, no tenía ninguna intención en meter a la chica cambiante en la mierda que está por venir –La próxima vez que vayas a hacer una locura será mejor que me invites- le dijo dándole un empujón en el hombro.

-Jeje, claro- respondió riendo un poco antes de regresar a su semblante serio pero tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa que expresaba diversión.

 **_Una semana después_**

El deseo de venganza de Halley y Ron duro toda la semana hasta este momento, el almuerzo. Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Halley estaba tan interesada como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a ella, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.

Halley abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía: "¡ _NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA! Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento. Profesora McGonagall"_ Halley tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.

-¡Una Nimbus 2.000!- gimió Ron con envidia -Yo nunca he tocado ninguna- se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Impresionante- dijo Eric mirando el paquete con curiosidad –Parece que empezaras la temporada con todo- comento.

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Delphini Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Halley y lo examinó.

-Es una escoba- dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara -Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una- su rostro regreso a la normalidad.

-No es ninguna escoba vieja- dijo Ron quien no pudo resistirse -Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260?- Ron rió con aire burlón -Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus-

Eric suspiro ante el comportamiento infantil de Ron, no es que no estuviera justificado pero aun asi era un poco irritante.

-¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo?- replicó Delphini sin perder la compostura manteniendo su "elegante sonrisa" - Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tienen que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita- dijo con aire de superioridad. Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy.

-No se estarán peleando, ¿verdad, señores y señoritas?- preguntó con voz chillona.

-Por supuesto que no profesor- respondió rápidamente la rubia –Solo discutíamos acerca de la nueva escoba de Potter, un segundo ¿Los de primer año tienen prohibido tener una cierto?- dijo jugando a la inocente.

-Sí, sí, está muy bien- dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Halley -La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, señorita Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?- pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Una Nimbus 2.000, señor- respondió Halley, tratando de no reír ante la cara de indignación de Malfoy -Y realmente es gracias a Delphini que la tengo- dijo imitando el tono inocente de la rubia.

Los tres subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de la chica Malfoy -Bueno, es verdad- continuó Halley cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol -Si ella no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...- explico con humor.

-¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas?- se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Halley.

-Pensaba que no nos hablabas- dijo Halley.

-Sí, continúa así- dijo Ron -Es mucho mejor para nosotros- se burlo. Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.

Durante aquel día, Halley tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Por suerte Eric dejo que copiara sus notas, estaba muy entretenido por el comportamiento de la chica de gafas. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete. Eric declino la oferta de acompañarlos alegando que iba a la biblioteca con Tonks a terminar algunas tareas que le habían quedado pendiente por perezoso.

Eric camino calmadamente a la biblioteca cuando se cruzo con Delphini Malfoy en el camino, ella estaba con su sequito como de costumbre. El chico la miro una vez y paso completamente de ella cosa que la enfureció.

-¿A quién cree que estas ignorando Joestar?- llamo la chica rubia, el mago de ojos dorados se volteo con su clásica mirada de "No me importa ni mierdas lo que tengas que decir" justo en ese momento llego Tonks quien se paro rápidamente a su lado.

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado- respondió Eric dispuesto a irse pero ella no lo permitiría.

Delphini camino y rápidamente se puso frente a él cortando la entrada –Deberías tener más cuidado, sangre sucia- exclamo con maldad.

A su lado Tonks jadeo ante el insulto, su cabello se torno de un rojo fuego debido a su ira. Estuvo a punto de devolver el insulto pero Eric puso una mano en su hombro para detenerla.

-¿Sangre sucia eh?- pregunto soltando una carcajada que confundió a todos los presentes.

-¿De qué te ríes Joestar?- pregunto Delphini. El chico dejo de reír y le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto cruel y la mirada mas fría que jamás había visto. No pudo evitar retroceder.

-De que te creas superior a mí solo por ser de sangre pura- respondió –Si la pureza de sangre significara algo entonces tú y la gran mayoría de Slytherin deberían superar a todos los demás pero no es asi- se burlo.

-Desde que comenzó la escuela has gastado tiempo torturando a cada estudiante posible, especialmente a Halley. Has intentado meternos en problemas, que nos castigaran o expulsaran y ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Fallaste totalmente- continuo burlándose – Intentaste superar a Halley y saliste humillada, trataste que la expulsaran y ella fue premiada. Nos tendiste una trampa tan obvia que solo lograste demostrar lo cobarde que son ustedes ¿Y sabes que hicimos nosotros? Nada, solo basto que nos quedáramos en cama para ganar una vez más- lo último era una mentira pero fue efectiva -Tienes la intención de convertir a Nott en un problema para mí pero es insignificante, apenas un obstáculo patético y mucho menos un problema, un bicho si gustas- se tomo un par de segundos para que sus palabras se hundan y continúo –Si usaran la mitad del tiempo y esfuerzo que usan para "Tratar" de atacarnos para mejorar como brujas y magos al menos ganarían algo útil. Porque hasta ahora ustedes "Los sangre pura" se han visto superados cada vez, no valen la pena-

Las palabras de Eric cortaron como un cuchillo, el orgullo de Delphini había sido cruelmente destruido. Tanto que por mucho que lo intentara no tenía fuerzas ni argumentos para replicar. Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente y sus amigas detrás de ella estaban igualmente shockeadas y paralizadas.

Del lado de Eric la chica cambiante estaba sin palabras. No pudo evitar asombrarse de que Eric, quien apenas habla más de lo necesario tuviera una lengua tan filosa. Sus palabras destruyeron por completo la fachada de chica perfecta de Delphini y no tuvo la más mínima compasión.

-Ven, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y tenemos trabajo que hacer- le dijo Eric en un tono mucho más suave y con una mirada mucho más amable. Aun algo aturdida ella solo asintió y entraron en la biblioteca. Delphini trago con fuerza y a paso rápido se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio.

-Tal vez exagere- dijo en voz baja Eric sentado en la mesa con Tonks.

-Lo que dijiste fue verdad asi que…- ella misma no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-Supongo que esa es una de las razones por la cual el sombrero considero ponerme en Slytherin- conto con un suspiro. Al terminar su tarea los amigos se despidieron por el día y fueron directo a sus habitaciones, originalmente Eric tenía planeado entrenar en la sala de menesteres pero ya no tenía ganas. Se sintió un poco culpable por lo que dijo, pues Delphini seguía siendo una niña de 11 años.

En la mañana de Halloween los estudiantes de Hogwarts se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.

El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Halley era Seamus Finnigan, lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención y no es que no le agradara pero suele tener bastantes altibajos. A Eric le toco con Parvati, cosa que puso muy feliz a esta última, cosa que Eric no noto. Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Halley recibió su escoba.

-Y ahora no olviden ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando- dijo Flitwick con su voz aguda; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre -Agitar y golpear, no lo olviden, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también- insistió el profesor.

Era muy difícil. Halley y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y debieron apagarlo. Halley volteo a su izquierda y vio que Eric ni siquiera lo había intentado y es que el podría hacerlo incluso sin varita **(** Creo que nos está dando una oportunidad **)** pensó la bruja de gafas. Luego volteo al otro lado y vio que Ron no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.

-¡Wingardium leviosa!- gritó el pelirrojo, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

-Lo estás diciendo mal- Halley oyó que Hermione lo reñía -Es Wingar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo- explico la castaña.

-Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente- desafío Ron con rabia. Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Oh, bien hecho!- gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo -¡Miren, la señorita Granger lo ha conseguido!- exclamo contento.

Eric al ver que la escena se desarrollo como debería realizo el hechizo haciendo que la pluma se elevara hasta tocar el techo.

-¡Muy bien hecho señor Joestar!- lo felicito el pequeño profesor.

Al ver que Halley lo estaba observando Eric "accidentalmente" dejo caer su varita y sin embargo la pluma seguía elevada. El joven mago exagero una expresión de sorpresa que hizo reír a Halley, era divertido actuar como niño, asi sea solo muy de vez en cuando.

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

-No es raro que nadie la aguante- dijo a Halley y Eric, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo -Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio- exclamo. Alguien chocó contra Halley, era Hermione. Lograron ver su cara y les sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

-Creo que te ha oído- dijo Halley con una mueca.

-¿Y qué?- dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo -Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos- apenas termino de decir eso Eric le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No tenias que ser cruel con ella y a diferencia de ti, lo que hizo en clase fue con buenas intenciones- respondió dijo Eric con una mirada fría –Tal vez no te agrade pero eso no te da el derecho de hacerla llorar, estas actuando como Delphini- sus palabras parecían haberlo ofendido pero no respondió.

Halley no quiso tomar ningún lado en la discusión pero estaba de acuerdo con Eric, ya se había acostumbrado a que el chico de ojos dorados tuviera la razón. Las palabras de Ron le habían recordado a lo que su primo Dudley solía decirle, ella creció sin ningún amigo debido a que su primo los alejaba y no pudo evitar sentir empatía por Hermione.

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.

Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione aunque Eric parecía reacio a dejar ir el tema también se maravillo con la decoración.

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año. De repente el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor, con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa jadeando. **(** Aquí viene **)** pensó Eric.

-Hay un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo- dijo para luego desplomarse en el suelo. Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

-Prefectos- exclamó con autoridad –Lleven a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato. Profesores ayúdenme a controlar la situación- mando Dumbledor.

-¡Síganme! ¡Los de primer año, manténganse juntos! ¡No necesitan temer al trol si siguen mis órdenes! Ahora, vengan conmigo. Hagan espacio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!- Percy estaba en su elemento.

-¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol?- preguntó Halley, mientras subían por la escalera.

-No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos- respondió Ron -Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar como broma de Halloween- teorizo.

Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Halley súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron y sostuvo la muñeca de Eric.

-¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!- exclamo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto confundido.

-No sabe nada del trol- le respondió Eric separándose lentamente del grupo.

-Oh, bueno- dijo enfadado -Pero que Percy no nos vea- cedió Ron siguiendo a Eric.

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Una mano toco a Eric en el hombro haciendo que voltee y se encuentre con Tonks.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto la chica cambiante, actualmente su cabello le llegaba por lo hombros y era de color chicle.

-Hermione se encerró en el baño de niñas y no sabe del trol asi que iremos a buscarla- le explico Eric –Deberías volver a tu dormitorio- le sugirió.

-De ninguna manera, te dije que si volvías a hacer una locura me invitaras- se reusó con una sonrisa, Eric suspiro y asintió.

Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

-¡Percy!- susurró Ron, empujando a Halley detrás de un gran buitre de piedra, Eric haciendo lo mismo con Tonks. Sin embargo, no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- murmuró Halley -¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?- pregunto.

-No tengo la menor idea- respondió Ron. Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

-Se dirige al tercer piso- dijo Halley.

-¿Qué es esa peste?- pregunto Tonks tapándose la nariz.

Y ahí fue cuando lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna. Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos. El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

-La llave está en la cerradura- susurró Halley -Podemos encerrarlo allí- fue la idea de bruja con gafas.

-Bien pensado- respondió Ron con voz agitada.

-¿De qué están hablando? Ese es el baño de niñas- les dijo Tonks antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto Halley.

-Entramos, sacamos a Hermione y corremos por nuestras vidas sin mirar atrás- sugirió Eric sacando su varita.

-Suena bien- acepto Ron y antes de que pudieran pensar en detalles oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.

-Oh, no- dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.

-¡Hermione!- dijeron al unísono y entraron corriendo. Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

-¡Distráelo!- gritó Halley desesperada y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared. Eric hizo lo mismo solo que le dio justo entre los ojos. El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién lo había golpeado. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Halley y a Eric, vacilo y luego se abalanzó sobre ellos, levantando su bastón.

-¡Eh, cerebro de guisante!- gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, él y Tonks procedieron a acribillarlo con la basura que tenían a mano. El ser deforme se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Halley y Eric para correr hacia Hermione.

-¡Vamos, corre, corre!- Halley gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo. Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol.

-Al diablo con esto- dijo Eric usando su telequinesis para mover a Hermione al otro lado de la habitación y luego corrió hasta estar cerca del Troll, apunto su varita y grito -¡Glacio!- el suelo mojado del baño se congelo al instante haciendo que el monstruo derrapara lejos de sus amigos.

La atroz criatura no se lo tomo y bien y balanceó su bastón contra Eric, sorprendido el chico levanto sus manos y con su telequinesis desvió el golpe hacia un lado pero la fuerza del golpe lo empujo al suelo. De repente el trol había sujetado a Halley con su brazo cuando esta intento ayudar a Eric, pensando rápido la chica le inserto con fuerza la varita en la nariz haciendo que la soltara. Aprovechando el momento Tonks se las arreglo para sujetar a Halley y alejarla del camino.

Con Hermione aterrorizada, Eric recuperándose y Halley y Tonks ocupadas. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

-¡Wingardium leviosa!- el bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó muy arriba y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y se sujeto en la pared de la habitación.

No satisfecho con eso Eric levanto su varita y grito el mismo hechizo otra vez -¡Wingardium leviosa!- volvió a levantar el bastón y lo azoto con la cabeza de la criatura.

 **¡PUMM! ¡PUMM! ¡PUMM!**

Después del tercer golpe el trol se cayó de boca como un costal de papas haciendo retumbar toda la habitación. Halley se puso de pie dando una respiración profunda. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada contemplando su obra y la de Eric. Hermione fue la que habló primero.

-¿Está... muerto?- pregunto recuperándose lentamente.

-Nah- le respondió Eric arto de la maldita situación.

-Me sorprende que no lo esté- comento Tonks, después de todo Eric se había desquitado con el trol.

-Parece que está desmayado- la bruja con gafas se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris -Puaj... qué asco- la limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los cinco se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro apretándose el pecho. Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron, Halley, Eric y Tonks. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada, tenía los labios blancos.

-¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos?- dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada que superaba la de Eric. Halley miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada y luego a Eric que se mantuvo estoico dispuesto a aceptar el castigo, a su lado Tonk se veía tan nerviosa como ella -Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?—exigió una respuesta. Snape le dirigió a Halley una mirada de… ¿preocupación?

Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras -Por favor, profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí- dijo Hermione.

-¡Señorita Granger!- exclamo la profesora incrédulo, le resultaba difícil creer que dos de sus mejores estudiantes hayan hecho algo como eso.

-Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema- dijo poniéndose de pie. Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora? -Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Eric me saco de su alcance y congelo el suelo para hacer resbalar al trol y Halley le clavó su varita en la nariz, Tonks alejo a Halley del camino del trol y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón para que Eric lo terminara. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron- relato la castaña. Halley y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro mientras que Eric y Tonks solo aceptaron lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno... en ese caso- dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los cinco niños -...señorita Granger eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?- reprendió la profesora. Hermione bajó la cabeza. Sus acciones sorprendieron a Halley ya que ella era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.

-Señorita Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos- dijo la profesora McGonagall -Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas- Hermione se marchó. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Halley, Eric y Ron -Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvieron suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Han ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto asi como la profesora Spoutt. Pueden irse- los despidió McGonnagall. Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto. En el camino se despidieron de Tonks quien se fue directamente a su dormitorio.

-Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de 15 puntos- se quejó Ron.

-Diez, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione- le recordó Halley.

-Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío- admitió Ron -Claro que nosotros la salvamos- dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubieras sido malo con ella- le recordó Eric haciendo que Ron mirara hacia abajo. Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Hocico de cerdo- dijeron, y entraron. La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: "Gracias" y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

 **(** Un problema menos **)** pensó Eric comiendo un trozo de pastel **(** Espero que lo demás también salga bien **)**

 **FIN DEL CAP, NO SE POR QUE ME ES MAS FÁCIL SACAR CAPÍTULOS DE HARRY POTTER.**

 **EN FIN, EL CAPITULO DE MI FIC DE DC COMIC SALDRÁ PRONTO Y ESTA ES LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VOTAR UN NOMBRE:**

 **WARLOCK:**

 **HEIMDALL:**

 **NUEVA SUGERENCIA.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR EL APOYO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y para responder a una pregunta que me dejaron en los comentarios: Voy a continuar todos mis fic hasta haber terminado al menos la primer temporada, parte o en este caso el primer libro. Luego veré si lo continúo.**

 **CAPITULO 5.**

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío, cosa que Eric disfrutaba enormemente. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

Delphini no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que el chico de ojos dorados la castigo verbalmente. A pesar de eso se entero de que seguía molestando a Halley cuando él no estaba cerca pero cuando la chica Potter estaba a su lado la heredera Malfoy no se atrevía a acercarse. Aun tenía que tratar con Nott pero siempre acababa de igual forma, pues tal y como lo expreso en su charla con Delphini, Nott no es más que un insecto.

En fin… regresando al tema. Este sábado, Halley jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas. Casi nadie había visto jugar a Halley, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta por lo que ni siquiera la misma chica podía hablar del tema. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscadora se había filtrado y los comentarios tanto positivos como negativos terminaron por agobiar a la bruja de gafas. Por suerte para ella Eric y, recientemente, Hermione estaban dispuestos a ayudarle a terminar todos sus deberes.

La niña también le había prestado "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", que resultó ser un libro muy interesante. Halley había aprendido mucho sobre el deporte gracias a este material de lectura, incluyendo algunos hechos extraños como que algunos réferis de alguna forma acabaron en el desierto del Sahara. Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.

El día anterior los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Halley y Eric se dieron cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. Los cinco chicos (Tonks estaba con ellos) se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Y por suerte Snape no se paró a ver qué hacían, para alivio del grupo. **(** Otra diferencia al canon causada por el género de Halley **)** pensó Eric aun sin poder descifrar el cómo se desarrollaría la relación entre Snape y la niña que vivió.

-Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna- dijo Halley mirando al profesor con sospecha.

-No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho- dijo Ron con amargura.

-Sí que eres rencoroso para tener solo 11 años- comento Eric con una mirada en blanco.

-¿Se que es un profesor duro per de verdad se lo merece?- pregunto Tonks de acuerdo con Eric.

-Tú eres de Hufflepuff, no sabes cómo es tenerlo de profesor cuando tenemos clases con Slytherin. Es una pesadilla- se defendió Ron.

 _ **En la noche:**_

En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Halley, Ron, Eric y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Halley y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar "¿Cómo van a aprender?" decía Hermione cuando lo intentaban. Eric iba por un camino un poco más directo "Dejen de ser unos bebes mantenidos y hagan su trabajo, nada es gratis en este mundo" decía con su típica expresión seria, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar si veía cierta voluntad y esfuerzo de su parte.

-Ya regreso- dijo Eric guardando su tarea terminada lejos del alcance de Ron.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Halley levantando su vista del libro de texto.

-Iré a buscar un libro de la biblioteca. Quiero leer algo que no tenga que ver con la tarea- dijo el chico de ojos dorados. Los demás aceptaron esa escusa pues ya lo habían visto varias veces leyendo libros después de acabar su tarea. La verdad, sin embargo, era solo una escusa para que al regresar pudiera contarles sobre la herida que Snape se hizo intentando burlar al cerbero.

-¿Encontraste un libro interesante?- preguntó Hermione cuando regreso, la única interesada en la lectura. Eric suspiro en voz baja les conto lo que no había visto pero sabía que pasó.

-¿Saben lo que quiere decir?- pregunto Halley -¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!- teorizo la bruja de gafas.

-No, no puede ser- dijo Hermione con los ojos abiertos recordando aquella noche -Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando-

-De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido- dijo enfadado Ron -Yo estoy con Halley. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa-

-Tu apoyas cualquier cosa que este contra Slytherin- le dijo Eric –Yo no creo que intente robar nada- el joven mago poso su vista en el libro que había traído y se dio cuenta de que trataba de alquimia, interesante.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?- pregunto Halley con curiosidad.

-Es demasiado obvio, nunca es el más obvio- le respondió Eric abriendo el libro y comenzando a leer.

Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro? ¿Eric tendrá razón? Halley se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch en pocas horas).

 _ **(1010101010101010101010)**_

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.

-Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno- dijo Hermione a Halley.

-No quiero nada- respondió ella. Halley no había ni siquiera probado la comida.

-Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada- suplicó Hermione.

-No tengo hambre- Halley se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.

-Halley, necesitas fuerza- dijo Seamus Finnigan -Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores- obviamente eso no ayudo para nada.

-Gracias, Seamus- respondió sarcásticamente Halley, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas. Cuando no se lo esperaba Eric le metió una tostada en la boca. Ella lo miro sorprendida y se encontró un par de ojos dorados viéndola seriamente.

-Tienes que comer, o podrías desmallarte sobre tu escoba. Una larga caída- el comentario sin filtros del chico fue suficiente para que Halley comenzara a devorar su comida, asustada de que eso pasara. **(** Poco ortodoxo, pero efectivo **)** pensó el mago mientras comía su propia comida. Los demás en la mesa lo observaron extrañamente.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron, Eric y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Halley, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado. Decía: "Potter; Best player", y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color. Y con un movimiento de su varita Eric alisó la superficie de tela para que fuera más fácil de sostener y se visualice mejor su contenido.

En el campo Halley siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos. La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

-Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos- dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Halley notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: "Potter; Best player". Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.

El partido comenzó poco después de que todos los jugadores tomaran los cielos con sus escobas. La multitud expectante al desarrollo del primer partido de la niña que vivió.

-Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...- dijo el comentarista que resulto ser el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan.

-¡Jordan!- lo regaño la profesora McGonagall, quien estaba allí para vigilarlo de cerca.

-Lo siento, profesora- se disculpo -Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y… No, Slytherin toma la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey toma velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!- grito emocionado.

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin. Incluso Eric, quien jamás disfruto de los deportes, se animo un poco.

-Vamos, déjenme un lugar- dijo el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts abriéndose paso.

-¡Hagrid!- exclamaron Ron y Hermione juntándose para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.

-Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña- dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello -Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?- pregunto.

-No- dijo Ron -Halley todavía no tiene mucho que hacer- comento el pelirrojo.

-Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo- dijo Hagrid, tomando sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Halley. Por encima de ellos, Halley volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch.

Cuando Angelina anoto otro punto la multitud vitoreó nuevamente. Eric observo con ojo crítico alternando su mirada entre Halley, los cazadores y Quirrell. Esperaba que los eventos próximos no sufrieran cambios y que las cosas acabaran bien como en el canon.

-Slytherin toma posesión- decía Lee Jordan -El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?- Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Nariz con nariz, ambos buscadores se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. Halley era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y.. ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Halley, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

-¡Falta!- gritaron los Gryffindors. La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

-¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!- gritaba Dean Thomas.

-Esto no es fútbol, Dean- le recordó Ron -No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?- pregunto confundido.

-Literalmente una tarjeta… de color rojo, tonto- le respondió Eric –El arbitro la enseña para marcar una falta mayor- explico.

-Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint pudo haber derribado a Harry en el aire- dijo Hagrid de parte de Dean.

-Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...- a Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

-¡Jordan!- lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

-Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...- comento.

-¡Jordan, no digas que no te lo advertí...!- regaño de nuevo la profesora.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata a la buscadora de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la toma Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota-

Cuando Halley esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarla. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes.

Halley trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi la hacían caer. Lee seguía comentando el partido.

-Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...- los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Halley Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.

-No sé qué está haciendo Halley- murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares -Si no la conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...- el gigante estaba confundido.

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Halley por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y ella apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba dio un salto feroz y Halley quedó colgando, sujeta sólo con una mano.

-¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso?- susurró Seamus.

-No puede ser- dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa -Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000- aseguro preocupado.

Ante esas palabras, Hermione tomó los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Halley comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

-Alguien esta hechizando la escoba- dijo Eric mirando seriamente, una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ron asustado -¿Y tú qué haces?- gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.

-Lo sabía- resopló Hermione - Snape... Mira- Ron tomó los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Halley y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.

-Eric tiene razón, esta hechizando la escoba- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Ron desesperado.

-Romper su concentración- le respondió Eric.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Herrmione desapareciendo de su vista. Ron volvió a enfocar a Halley. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgada durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía ella, tratando de poner a salvo a Halley en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor, cada vez que se le acercaban la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparla si caía. Marcus Flint marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

-¿Puedes atraparla como lo hiciste con Neville?- le pregunto Ron, justo en ese momento Halley fue levantada ligeramente en el aire pudiendo sujetarse con ambas manos.

-¿Qué crees que trato de hacer?- le respondió Eric con la mano extendida en dirección de su amiga –Es inútil, está demasiado lejos. Solo puedo levantarla un par de centímetros, no podre sujetarla si cae- explico sudando por forzar su poder.

-Vamos, Hermione- murmuraba desesperado Ron.

Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras. Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape.

El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido. Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Halley pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.

-Uf, asi se hace Hermione- dijo Eric apoyándose en el barandal recuperando el aliento.

-¡Neville, ya puedes mirar!- dijo Ron sonriendo y brincando del alivio.

Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos. Halley iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

-¡Tengo la snitch!- gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza. El partido terminó en una confusión total.

Marcus Flint jamás dejo de quejarse de ello. Pero aquello no cambió nada, Halley no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Pero Halley no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron, Eric y Hermione.

-Era Snape- dijo Ron -Nosotros lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima- explico lo que sucedió.

-Tonterías- dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido -¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?- Halley, Ron, Hermione y Eric se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Eric solo suspiro, sabía que el tema de Snape seguiría por un tiempo y ya no tenía argumentos para defenderlo ya que toda la evidencia apunta a él.

-Descubrimos algo sobre él- respondió Halley decidiendo decir la verdad -Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando- explico la bruja.

-¿Qué saben de Fluffy?- pregunto Hagrid después de dejar caer la tetera de los nervios.

-¿Fluffy?- preguntaron los chicos confundidos.

-Es un nombre adorable- comento Eric -¿Es irónico?- pregunto.

-Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para cuidar...- explico el gigante ignorando la pregunta de Eric.

-¿Sí?- dijo Halley con nerviosismo. ¿Sería capaz de descubrir que contenía ese paquete de papel arrugado?

-Bueno, no me pregunten más- dijo con rudeza Hagrid -Es un secreto-

-Pero Snape trató de robarlo- insistió Halley.

-Tonterías- repitió Hagrid -Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así- aseguro.

-Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Halley?- gritó Hermione. Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape -Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!-

-No cabe duda de que está involucrado- dijo Eric siguiéndoles el juego.

-Les digo que están equivocados- dijo Hagrid enfadado -No sé por qué la escoba de Halley reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a una alumna! Ahora, escúchenme los cuatro, se están metiendo en cosas que no les conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvídense de ese perro y olviden lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...- una cara de arrepentimiento se formo en el rostro de Hagrid.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Halley -Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?- dijo triunfante. Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

 _ **Tiempo después:**_

Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.

-Me da mucha lástima- dijo Delphini Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones -toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas- la rubia aprovecho que Eric estaba sentado con Lavender Borwn del otro lado de la habitación y estaba demasiado distraído con su trabajo ya que la chica no era de mucha ayuda.

La mirada de burla estaba dirigida a Halley y la chica Potter también escucho sus risitas burlonas. Sin embargo no les hizo caso y se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo. Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca.

Delphini estaba realmente disgustada por la derrota de Slytherin y había atacado a Halley con comentario ofensivos de todo tipo e intento boicotear su reciente popularidad. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todos estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Halley se había mantenido en su escoba. Había fallado de nuevo tal y como Eric había predicho. Así que Delphini, celosa, enfadada y con mucho rencor al recordar las palabras de Eric, había vuelto a fastidiar a Halley por no tener una familia apropiada. También lo intento con Eric pero una sola de sus miradas la había hecho retroceder antes de que siquiera se le acercara, aun no estaba lista para confrontarlo.

Era verdad que Halley no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad y ella puso su nombre de inmediato al igual que Eric. Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles. Con dos de sus mejores amigos definitivamente la pasaría mucho mejor que en casa de sus tíos.

Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

-Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.

-No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron- respondió alegremente Hagrid.

-¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio?- la voz molesta de Nott llegó desde atrás -¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia- se burlo. Enfurecido el pelirrojo salto al ataque demasiado rápido como para ser detenido.

-¡WEASLEY!- exclamo una voz masculina en lo alto de las escaleras, era Snape. Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Nott. Después de descubrir y creer que Snape sería capaz de asesinar a un estudiante el profesor de pociones comenzó a asustar a los chicos.

-Lo han provocado, profesor Snape- dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol -Nott estaba insultando a su familia- dijo defendiendo al pelirrojo.

-Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid- dijo Snape con voz amable -Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, y agradece que no sean más Weasley. Y ahora márchense todos- Nott, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.

-Voy a atraparlo- dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Nott -Uno de estos días lo atraparé...- amenazo el pelirrojo.

-Los detesto a los tres- añadió Halley -A Malfoy, a Nott y a Snape-

-Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad- dijo Hagrid intentando animarlos –Les diré qué haremos. Vengan conmigo al Gran Comedor, está precioso- así que los cuatro siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

-¿Cuántos días les quedan para las vacaciones?- preguntó Hagrid.

-Sólo uno- respondió Hermione -Y eso me recuerda..., nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca- dijo mirando en su dirección.

-Sí, claro, tienes razón- dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.

-Lo siento, yo no voy- dijo Eric con las manos en los bolsillos –Quede con Tonks para pasar el rato. Ya cubrí mi cuota de la semana- y antes de que replicaran él se fue sin mirar atrás. Lo último que escucho fue a Hagrid preguntar por qué iban a la biblioteca.

Mientras los demás estaban buscando información sobre Flamel, Eric y Tonks estaban pasando un buen rato poniéndose al día y hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

-¿Te quedaras en la escuela para las fiestas?- le pregunto la chica que de momento tenía el cabello largo de color azul oscuro.

-Sí, no tiene sentido regresar al orfanato ya que no tengo amigos allí- respondió Eric encogiéndose de hombros –Al parecer solo seremos Halley, Ron, sus hermanos y yo-

-Podrías venir a mi casa, estoy segura de que a mis padres no les molestaría- sugirió la chica cambiante.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, no quiero dejar a Halley en la primera navidad que pasa con personas que de verdad se preocupan por ella. Pero gracias por la oferta- le respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Ya veo- dijo ella pensativa –Realmente te preocupas por Halley- comento.

-Supongo que es porque estamos en una situación similar- dijo Eric mirando por una ventana –También es porque no tengo muchos amigos y estoy dispuesto a cuidar a los pocos que tengo, incluyéndote- es interesante como Halley, Hermione, Ron y Tonks se habían vuelto tan importantes para él, mas allá de que sean cruciales para la historia realmente estaba feliz de estar con ellos.

Tonks lo miro un poco sorprendida por sus palabras. Jamás pensó que alguien como Eric se atrevería a decir algo como eso. Estaba realmente conmovida y feliz de estar incluida entre sus amigos. Su cabello se torno de un rosa brillante por unos segundos acompañando el leve sonrojo en su rostro. Al terminar el momento suave siguieron con lo suyo.

 _ **CON LOS DEMAS:**_

Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podría averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería.

Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas... Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Eric por su parte había leido libros de su propio interés ignorando la búsqueda de sus amigos, los dejaría correr como locos un poco más y luego les diría quien es Flamel, después de todo ya no soportaba estar en la biblioteca todo el tiempo.

Los cuatro se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando. Halley los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si Ron o Hermione habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas. Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar encontrándose con Eric y Tonks en el camino.

-Van a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione -Si encuentran algo, envíenme una lechuza-

 **(** Primero muerto. Incluso yo me canso de leer si no encuentro algo interesante **)** pensó Eric a mitad de una mordida a su carne.

-Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel- dijo Ron -Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos- propuso el pelirrojo.

-Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas- respondió Hermione. La respuesta solo hizo que Ron se confundiera pues no sabía que era eso.

 _ **TIEMPO DESPUES:**_

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron Eric y Halley tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían ambos dormitorios para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Delphini y a Nott, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.

Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Halley a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. Eric se negó diciendo "No soy ese tipo de nerd" y pasaba su tiempo en la sala de menesteres para seguir con su práctica, aunque disminuyo su régimen para poder pasar mucho más tiempo con sus amigos.

El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería. Halley jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en ella. Aun no era muy buena jugadora, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y la confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: "No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo".

En la víspera de Navidad, Halley se fue a la cama, deseosa de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que la aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama. Con alegría recogió todos los paquetes y bajo a la sala común para encontrarse con los chicos como había acordado.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- la saludaron un Eric completamente despierto y un medio dormido Ron, mientras Halley se sentó junto a ellos.

-Para ustedes también- contestó Harry -¡Miren esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!- dijo emocionada.

-Me sorprende tener algunos también- dijo Eric, él tenía la menor cantidad de regalos.

-¿Qué esperaban, nabos?- dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los que tenían los demás.

Eric recibió un paquete con diferentes tipos de golosinas de Hermione, una bufanda purpura, su color favorito, de parte de Tonks, la cual ya llevaba puesta y un paquete más grande que aun no había desenvuelto.

Halley tomo el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito "Para Halley de Hagrid". Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Halley sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza. El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota. "Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia." Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.

-Qué detalle- comentó Halley.

-Valla tacaños- comento Eric.

-¡Qué raro!- dijo -¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?- Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.

-Puedes quedarte con ella- dijo Halley, riendo ante el placer de Ron -Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?- se pregunto la chica.

-Creo que sé de quién es ése- dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme -Mi madre. Le dije que ustedes creían que nadie les regalaría nada y… oh, no- gruñó –Les hizo un jersey Weasley- Eric y Halley abrieron los paquetes y encontraron cada uno un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda para Halley y negro para Eric. Ambos acompañados de una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.

-Cada año nos teje un jersey- dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete -y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro- se quejo.

-Por favor dale las gracias de mi parte- le dijo Eric poniéndose el jersey que era muy cómodo.

-De mi también, es muy amable de parte de tu madre- dijo Halley probando el pastel, que era delicioso, mirando a su izquierda noto que Eric también estaba comiendo y si su cara indicaba algo era que lo disfrutaba mucho. El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione. Le quedaba el último. Halley lo tomo y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió. Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.

-Había oído hablar de esto- dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione -Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso- no apartaba la vista.

-¿Qué es?- Halley tomo el objeto brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.

-Es una capa de invisibilidad- dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial -Estoy seguro... Pruébatela- insistió el pelirrojo. Halley se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito. -¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!-

Halley se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.

-Hay una nota- dijo Eric tendiéndole el papel.

Halley se quitó la capa y tomo la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía: " _Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti_ ". No tenía firma. Halley contempló la nota.

Ron admiraba la capa -Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una- dijo -Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto.

-Nada- dijo Halley sintiéndose muy extraña. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre? Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Halley escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eh, mira! ¡A Halley y Eric también les han regalado un jersey Weasley!- exclamo uno de los gemelos. Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.

-Los suyos son mejores que los nuestros- dijo Fred recogiendo el jersey de Halley -Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia- comento.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron?- quiso saber George -Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan- lo animo.

-Detesto el rojo oscuro- se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.

-No tienen la inicial en los suyos- observó George -Supongo que ella piensa que no se van a olvidar de sus nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge-

-Estoy seguro que lo hizo para facilitarle las cosas a los demás y…fallo totalmente- le respondió Eric. Era obvio que los gemelos intercambiaron jerseys.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.

-¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Halley y Eric tienen uno- dijo uno de los gemelos pretendiendo molestar a su hermano mayor.

-Yo... no... quiero- dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.

-Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos- dijo George -La Navidad es para pasarla en familia- dijo Fred. Lograron atrapar a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.

Halley no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel.

Halley tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick. A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Halley, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.

Cuando Halley finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargada de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez.

A su lado Eric caminaba con un par de gafas de aviador en su cabeza que había conseguido de un huevo sorpresa. El chico lucia una muy extraña sonrisa divertida, era imposible no emocionarse con una, literalmente, "Mágica Navidad". Todo eso sumado al hecho de que en su antigua vida jamás había visto nieve había convertido su primera navidad en Hogwarts en uno de sus momentos favoritos de toda la vida y un descanso necesario de toda la basura que había pasado.

Luego pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Halley estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarla tanto.

Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama. Pero permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto, Eric incluso lo había hecho tropezar cada vez que acercaba a uno de los gemelos.

Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Halley. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado. Asi que tomo la capa y se dirigió hacia la sección restringida de la biblioteca pero tuvo que huir cuando llegaron Snape y Filch haciendo que se encontrara con el espejo de Oesed y viera a toda su familia en el reflejo.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

-Podías haberme despertado- dijo malhumorado Ron. La chicha les había contado lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Pueden venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarles el espejo- dijo Halley emocionada.

-Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre- dijo Ron con interés.

-Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos- le respondió Halley.

-Puedes verlos cuando quieras- dijo Ron -Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?-

 **(** El espejo la absorbió por completo **)** pensó Eric observando a la chica a su lado. El conocía los riesgos del espejo y su poder **(** ¿De verdad quiero verlo? ¿Sería bueno o malo? **)** medito en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron -Te veo rara- por supuesto fue completamente ignorado por Halley.

Aquella noche, con los tres apretados cubiertos por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Halley desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.

-Estoy congelado- se quejó Ron -Olvidemos esto y volvamos-

-¡No!- susurró Halley -Sé que está por aquí- estaba desesperada como si encontrar el espejo fuera lo único que importara. Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más. Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Halley divisó la pareja de armaduras que había visto anteriormente.

-Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!- dijo Halley como si hubieran encontrado el santo grial. Abrieron la puerta y Halley dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo. Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verla -¿Ves?- murmuró Halley.

-No puedo ver nada- le dijo Ron con Eric detrás de él, aun inseguro de encarar al espejo.

-Pero aquí están, mírenlos a todos... son muchos- insistió Halley confundida.

-Sólo puedo verte a ti- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo- dijo Halley dando un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores. Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.

-¡Mírame!- dijo asombrado.

-¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?- le pregunto Halley con curiosidad.

-No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy el premio anual!-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Halley confundida.

-Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!- Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a sus amigos -¿Creen que este espejo muestra el futuro?- les pregunto.

-El espejo muestra el deseo de tu corazón- le explico Eric.

-¿Como sabes eso?- le pregunto Halley.

-Está escrito arriba, solo hay que leerlo al revés como si estuviera frente a un espejo- le respondió el mago de ojos dorados alejándose. Fue bastante impresionante para el lo que vio en el espejo y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie –Déjame intentar- dijo parándose frente al espejo y sorprenderse por lo que vio. Un poco frustrado se alejo sin contarle a nadie lo que vio.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?—le pregunto Halley.

-Nada importante la verdad - le respondió Eric y Halley pareció creerle pues nunca intento dar un siguiente vistazo.

-Déjame mirar de nuevo...- dijo la chica intentando tomar el lugar que dejo Eric.

-Ya has venido antes, déjame un ratito más- se interpuso Ron.

-Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres- insistió Helley empujando al pelirrojo, Eric solo los observo.

-No me empujes- se quejo Ron. Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta -¡Rápido!- dijo Ron tirando la capa, que Eric les había alcanzado, sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Los tres permanecieron inmóviles, todos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que Filch o alguien más aparezca. Vamos- dijo Eric empujando a Halley para que salieran de la habitación.

Ya en sus camas Eric no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto en el espejo. El que de momento era su deseo más grande se represento de la siguiente forma: Una versión mayor de él parada junto a todos sus amigos, además de otras personas que pudo distinguir como Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y todos los Weasley. Todos estaban parados frente a un Hogwarts en ruinas pero sonreían.

 **(** Mi más grande deseo es evitar las muertes y sacrificios del canon… nunca puede ser algo fácil **)** pensó Eric dándose vuelta y cerrando los ojos.

Como un fan el entendió el significado de las muertes y funciono muy bien a nivel literario pero ahora el estaba viviendo los acontecimientos y era obvio que no querría sufrir no que sus amigos perdieran a su familia y seres queridos.

 _ **(01010101010101010101011111)**_

La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente. Las imágenes del espejo habían afectado enormemente a Halley, hasta el punto en el que se sintió obsesionada por regresar solo para ver a su familia una vez mas. Eric por su parte se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, si quería que la imagen del espejo se cumpliera no seria nada fácil. Ambos Gryffindor estaban actuando extraño.

-¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Halley?- preguntó Ron.

-No- le respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?- sugirió con la esperanza de sacarla de su ensoñación.

-No... ve tú...- le respondió ella sin interés.

-Sé en qué estás pensando Halley, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche- le pidió Ron.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió Halley mirándolo por primera vez, no parecía feliz por lo que Ron le había dicho.

-No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?- le dijo un poco desesperado.

-Pareces Hermione- se quejo Halley.

-Te lo digo en serio Halley, no vayas- dijo Ron para luego volverse a Eric –Apóyame aquí- le pidió.

-Déjala ir una última vez- dijo Eric haciendo sonreir a la chica –Pero no olvides que solo es la imagen de tus deseos, una ilusión que te aleja de la realidad- al terminar de hablar se levante y se fue con rumbo a la sala de menesteres esperando distraer su mente.

 _ **00100101010101010101010101:**_

La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie. Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos la saludaba muy contento. Halley se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie. Excepto...

-Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Halley?- ella sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

-No... no lo había visto, señor- dijo Halle tartamudeando. Se dio cuenta de que debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperada por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.

-Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo aliviando la preocupasion de la chica -Entonces- continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Halley -tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed-

-Si señor- le respondió ella.

-Y espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?- le pregunto el director.

-Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...- comenzó a responder Halley.

-Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán- interrumpió Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo lo sabe...?- le pregunto confundida.

-No necesito una capa para ser invisible- dijo amablemente Dumbledore presumiendo de sus habilidades -Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?- Halley negó con la cabeza -Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?- Halley pensó.

-Nos muestra lo que queremos... sea lo que sea...- dijo lentamente.

-Sí y no- dijo con calma Dumbledore -Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad- le explico el anciano.

-Es tal y como Eric me dijo que sería- le dijo Halley -Es solo la imagen de mis deseos y una ilusión que me aleja de la realidad-

-Un chico realmente inteligente- comento Dumbledore. El chico Joestar fue el único que miro prudentemente al espejo y que no compartió aquello que vio. Era un misterio viviente.

 _ **10101010101010101:**_

Dumbledore había convencido a Halley de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl. Halley deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.

-¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loca- dijo Ron, cuando Halley le contó sus sueños.

-No creo que sea asi- dijo Eric que también estaba escuchando –Creo que podría ser otra cosa y que ver a tus padres lo provoco- sus palabras se quedaron en la mente de Halley todo el dia, tenía la sensación de que ya había soñado algo parecido.

Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Halley vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel.

Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque. Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Halley tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también. Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años.

Durante las noches Eric solía ayudarla para mantener el ritmo de sus deberes y es que el chico de ojos dorados estaba muy por delante en lo que se refiere a tareas y magia en general, tanto que muchas veces dejaba su tarea para último momento para holgazanear (Ella no sabía que el entrenaba y practicaba cada vez que podía) solo porque no tenía problemas en terminarla rápidamente.

Halley se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor después de la practica; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez y a Eric simplemente relajándose en el sillon. El ajedrez era la única cosa en la que Hermione no era buena, algo que Halley y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.

-No me hables durante un momento, necesito concentrarme- dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Eric al ver que estaba preocupada. En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Halley les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de quidditch.

-No juegues- dijo de inmediato Hermione.

-Diles que estás enfermo- añadió Ron.

-Finge que se te ha roto una pierna- sugirió Hermione.

-Eres buscadora, rómpete el brazo- le dijo Eric.

-No puedo- dijo Halley -No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar- explico su problema.

En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor. Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio y Eric que suspiro con molestia. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Halley y Ron.

-Nott- respondió Neville temblando -Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo- relato el chico torpe.

-¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall!- lo instó Hermione.

-No quiero tener más problemas- Neville negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville!- dijo Ron -Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles- exclamo.

-No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Nott- dijo Neville, atragantándose. Halley buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Tú vales por doce Nott- dijo Halley.

-Un rata vale por cien Nott, es no es más que un insecto ¿No viste sus ojos gigantes?- le dijo Eric con una media sonrisa. Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.

-Gracias chicos.. Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?- Mientras Neville se alejaba, Halley miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.

-Dumbledore otra vez- dijo ella -Él fue el primero que... - Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Eric. Ron y Hermione -¡Lo encontré!- susurró -¡Encontré a Flamel! les dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchen lo que dice "El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!"- leyó Halley. Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.

-¡Esperad aquí!- dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Casi al instante regreso, con un enorme libro entre los brazos -¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí!- susurró excitada - Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer-

-¿Ligero?- dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba -¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!-

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?- pregunto Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.

-Nicolás Flamel- susurró con tono teatral -es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal- Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.

-¿La qué?- preguntaron Halley y Ron.

-¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿Acaso nunca leen?- pregunto ella indignada.

-La piedra Filosofal es una sustancia legendaria que puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Nicolás Flamel, es el único alquimista que ha logrado crearla- explico Eric haciendo que sus amigos se le quedaran viendo.

-¿Lo sabías?- le pregunto Halley un poco enfadada.

-Si- le respondió el –Flamel es famoso incluso para los muggles y la piedra Filosofal es una de las grandes leyendas- explico Eric –Necesitaba un empujón para recordarlo- se encogió de hombros.

Los tres no lo podían creer, literalmente acaba de aplastar muchas horas de investigación y además les quito la gloria de la respuesta en solo un minuto. Después de un momento suspiraron y dejaron ir el tema.

-¿Ven?- dijo Hermione -El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!- exclamo.

-¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera!- dijo Halley -¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría-

-Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería- dijo Ron -Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene más de seiscientos años, ¿verdad?-

 _ **01010101010101010101010:**_

A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Halley, Eric y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Había sido divertido hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch y eso le recordara a Halley el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro.

-Jugaré- informó Halley a sus amigos -Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos- dijo con determinación.

-Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego- dijo Hermione. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Halley se ponía más nerviosa, pese a todo lo que le había dicho a sus amigos. Aunque ver que Eric se mantenía tan tranquilo le hizo creer que el chico tenía un plan en caso de que algo sucediera, después de todo siempre parecía saber que hacer ¿Cierto?

 _ **01010101010100101010:**_

El dia del partido finalmente llego y mientras que Halley se preparaba Ron y Hermione encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Poco después llego Eric que encontró lugar al lado de Hermione, también tenía su varita por si acaso pero estaba seguro de que nada pasaría.

Lo que Halley no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Nott lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Halley.

-No te olvides, es locomotor mortis- murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.

-Ya lo sé- respondió enfadado -No me des la lata. No veo que hagas lo mismo con Eric- se quejo el pelirrojo.

-El estará bien- respondió Hermione poniendo los ojos.

-No hará falta, Dumbledore está aquí- les dijo Eric haciendo que soltasen un suspiro de alivio –Puedes ver la frustración en la cara de Snape- comento.

-Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo- dijo a Hermione.

-Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!- estaba diciendo Ron cuando alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza. Era Nott.

-Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto- Nott sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle -Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?- seguía burlándose pero Ron no le respondió concentrado en el partido. Snape no parecía ser muy imparcial. Hermione, que tenía los dedos de una mano cruzados sobre la falda y la otra mano aferrada al brazo de Eric para aliviar su preocupacion, observaba sin cesar a Halley, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch. A Eric no le importaba que la castaña usara su brazo, entendía como se sentía y para matar el tiempo en un deporte que realmente no disfrutaba mucho también estaba buscando la Snitch.

-¿Saben por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor?- dijo Nott en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo -Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, están Potter y Joestar que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro- Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Nott.

-Yo valgo por doce como tú, Nott- tartamudeó Neville defendiéndose. Nott, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.

-Así se habla, Neville- felicito el pelirrojo.

-Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo- volvió a burlarse Nott.

-Te prevengo, Nott... Una palabra más...- amenazo Ron. su preocupación por Halley estaba a punto de acabar con sus nervios.

-¡Halley- dijo de pronto Hermione.

-Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo- susurro Eric apoyando a su amiga y deseando que atrapara la Snitch para terminar el juego.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- dijo Ron mirando a Halley que había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras la chica Potter se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.

-Tienes suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo- dijo Nott acabando con la paciencia de Ron. Antes de que el sangre pura supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.

-¡Vamos, Halley!- gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien, sin darse cuenta de que Nott y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle. Eric, que si los oyó, saco su varita y petrifico Crabbe antes de que golpeara a Neville en la cara y haciendo que la pelea sea justa. Cuando termino regreso su vista al partido como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al momento siguiente Halley subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch. Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.

-¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero!- festejo Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante y luego ambas chicas abrazaron a Eric solo para soltarlo con un sonrojo bastante evidente. Eric festejo a su manera dando una patada hacia atrás que golpeo a Nott en el estomago.

Halley saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos. Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al campo Dumbledore la felicito. Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal y Eric con una sonrisa calmada como de costumbre le levantó un pulgar en señal felicitación.

 _ **01010101010101010101:**_

Tiempo después Hermione, Ron y Eric estaban esperando a Halley. Había pasado un rato desde que el partido acabo y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya habían regresado. Fue entonces cuando la niña que vivió regreso, una expresión amarga en su rostro.

-¿Halley, dónde estabas?- preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Halley en la espalda -¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Nott, Eric petrifico a Crabbe y Neville trató de vencer a Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...- dijo alegremente el pelirrojo.

-Ahora eso no importa- interrumpió Halley sin aliento -Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía- Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído: Quirrell siendo amenazado por Snape -Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el "abracadabra" de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...- teorizo Halley.

-¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape?- preguntó alarmada Hermione.

-En ese caso no durará mucho- dijo Ron.

-Lo dudo, lo lógico sería que haya una gran cantidad de defensas diferentes asi que probablemente hayan usado la experiencia de otros profesores para defender la piedra además de un hechizo del mismo Dumbledore- dijo Eric cruzado de brazos –Tal vez la de Quirrell sea la más difícil de pasar- lo último era una mentira por supuesto.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor- dijo Ron un poco más aliviado.

-Espero que tengas razón- le dijo Halley abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndose cuando alguien cayó hacia adelante. Esa persona fue atrapada por Eric… porque ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Hola- dijo Tonks un poco tímida saliendo de los brazos de Eric.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Estaba caminando por el pasillo y los vi entrar aquí y escuche que hablaban de algo y…- dijo ella un poco apenada por haberlos espiado -¿De verdad esta pasando eso? ¿Snape quiere robar la piedra Filosofal?-

Suspirando Halley le conto todo a la chica cambiante empezando desde el principio y le hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Al comienzo estaba un poco escéptica pero cuando Eric se lo confirmo decidió creerles.

Esa noche en su cama Eric se sintió molesto consigo mismo por no haber evitado que Tonks se involucrara en esto. Si seguía cometiendo estos errores podía empeorar la trama en vez de mejorarla.

 **Y ASI CONCLUYE OTRO CAPITULO, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO. COMO VEN NO HAY DEMACIADOS CAMBIOS HASTA AHORA.**

 **HAREM:**

 **Confirmadas: Tonks, Hermione, Luna….**

 **Posibles: Fleur, Ginny, Parvati… Sugerencias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capítulo. Ya falta poco para terminar el primer libro. ¿De que fic quieren el próximo capítulo?. Lamento la tardanza pero bueno… asi es la vida.**

 **CAPITULO 6.**

 **DRAGONES, BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE Y PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS.**

Después de que el grupo descubriera que Snape planeaba robar la piedra Filosofal y de que necesitaba de Quirrell para lograr penetrar en sus defensas los chicos excluyendo a Eric se mostraron preocupados por el profesor quien parecía mantenerse firme aunque su aspecto se demacraba más y más.

Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Halley, Ron, Tonks y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo. Cada vez que Halley se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.

Mientras sus amigos intentaban ayudar al que no sabían que era el villano de turno, Eric pasó su tiempo planeando que hacer a continuación: Evitar el castigo al bosque prohibido no era una opción pues era allí donde descubrirían que Voldemort estaba detrás de todo asi que era obligatorio. Luego venían las pruebas para llegar a la piedra y estaba seguro de que podrían pasarlas todas pero eso dejaba lo más importante.

Luchar contra Voldemort no era algo que deseara hacer de momento, además de que realmente no podría hacer nada pues Halley es la única que puede lastimarlo. Lo mejor que puede hacer por ahora es protegerla hasta su enfrentamiento con el mago tenebroso.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Halley y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo. El único que parecía inmune era Eric quien había dedicado un poco de su tiempo para estudiar desde hace una par de meses.

-Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes- comento Halley en un intento de librarse.

-Diez semanas- replicó Hermione -Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel- se defendió.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años- le recordó Ron -De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?-

-¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...- parecía realmente desesperada.

-Estas exagerando- comento Eric mirándola –Eres la más inteligente de todos los de primer año, lo harás bien- el pelinegro cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y abrió otro. De lejos era el más relajado. Tan relajado que nunca noto que Hermione se sonrojo ante su halago. Halley puso los ojos a su reacción y le hizo una pregunta para que desviara su atención hacia ella, aunque la chica de lentes no entendía bien por qué lo hizo.

-Gracias, pero aun asi no quiero arriesgarme- le respondió Hermione.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Eric, Halley, Tonks y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.

-Nunca podré acordarme de esto- estalló Ron una tarde -¿Cómo memorizaste todo esto?- le pregunto a su amigo.

-Hice una rima- le respondió Eric revisando el trabajo de la cambia formas. Esa respuesta hizo que todos lo miraran extrañamente, no lo habían esperado –Asi aprendí los nombres de los países con sus capitales, los planetas y cosas asi cuando tenía 7 años- se encogió de hombros. Ron suspiro y miro por la ventana.

-Eres un poco extraño- le comento Tonks con una sonrisa – ¿Lo sabías?-

-Ya me lo habían dicho- le respondió Eric encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que jamás en su vida había tenido problemas en la escuela, siempre había sido uno de los mejores promedios sino el mejor, asi que esto no era nada para él.

Gran parte de las quejas de Ron se debían a que era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y el aire anunciaba el verano, por desgracia el trabajo era demasiado como para disfrutarlo. Halley, que estaba buscando "díctamo" en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:

-¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?- Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.

-Estaba mirando- dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención -¿Y ustedes qué hacen?- De pronto pareció sospechar algo -No estarán buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos- dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente -Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...-

-¡Shhh!- Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba -No pueden ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué les pasa?- reprendió el gigante.

-En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte- dijo Halley -sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...-

-¡SHHHH!- dijo Hagrid otra vez -Miren, vengan a verme más tarde, no les prometo que les vaya a decir algo, pero no anden por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo se los he contado...-

-Te vemos más tarde, entonces- dijo Halley, Hagrid se escabulló.

-¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda?- dijo Hermione con aire pensativo -¿Creen que tiene que ver con la Piedra?- pregunto curiosa.

-Voy a ver en qué sección estaba- dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos.

Los desparramó sobre la mesa -¡Dragones!- susurró -¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Miren estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones...-

-Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí- dijo Halley.

-Pero va contra nuestras leyes- dijo Ron -Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania-

-Que lastima, siempre quise volar en uno- dijo Eric sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad?- preguntó Halley regresando al tema.

-Por supuesto que hay- respondió Ron -Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden-

-Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid?- dijo Hermione.

-Es bastante obvio- dijo Eric levantándose de la mesa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando los cuatro (Tonks no había podido venir) llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosque, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó "¿quién es?" antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos. En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.

-Entonces ¿querían preguntarme algo?- dijo Hagrid sentándose.

-Sí- dijo Halley, ella es la más cercana al gigante, si alguien podía hacerlo hablar es ella -Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy- pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no puedo- le respondió Hagrid -En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, ustedes ya saben demasiado, así que tampoco se los diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabían, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguaron lo de Fluffy- dijo un poco molesto de que sigan indagando.

-Me gustaria saber cómo es que aun no lo sabe todo el mundo- dijo Eric mirando a Hagrid con una mirada perezosa **(** ¿Tengo que creer que nadie en una escuela llena de niños y adolescentes tuvo curiosidad de lo que había allí? Un poco ridículo si me lo preguntan… **)** pensó el chico de ojos dorados.

-Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí- dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó -Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti- Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó.

 **(** Niña manipuladora **)** pensó Eric ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo decirles esto... Déjenme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall- contó con los dedos -el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperen, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape- acabo Hagrid.

-¿Snape?- preguntaron Ron, Halley y Hermione. Se veían preocupados.

-Ajá... No seguirán con eso todavía, ¿no? Miren, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla- dijo Hagrid intentando que aceptaran el hecho.

Todos estaban pensando lo mismo. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy.

-Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid?- preguntó Halley con ansiedad -Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?- estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo- dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

-¿Es música?- pregunto Eric haciendo que Hagrid se atragante con el té que estaba bebiendo.

-¿P-pero como lo…?- pregunto Hagrid perdiendo su capacidad de hablar adecuadamente.

-Según la mitología griega, Orfeo logro dormir a Cerbero con la música que tocaba con su lira. Se me ocurrió que tal vez sucedería lo mismo con Fluffy- explico Eric encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo. El había deducido lo mismo mientras leía el libro por primera vez –No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie- aseguro el chico de ojos dorados.

Halley, Hermione y Ron miraron a Eric asombrados **(** ¿Acaso lo sabe todo? **)** se pregunto Ron con un poco de molestia. Hermione se sintió tonta al no haber considerado esa posibilidad, después de todo tenía mucha lógica **(** No me sorprende que este tan adelantado y ahora que lo pienso no muchos magos recurren al pensamiento lógico **)** pensó ella. Halley solo pudo sonreír y agradecer tenerlo alrededor. Cuando Hagrid recupero la voz les hizo prometer que no se lo dirían a nadie, a lo que obviamente aceptaron.

-Bueno, eso es algo- murmuró Halley a los demás mientras se arrojaba aire a la cara con la mano -Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando- pidió la chica que vivió, parecía que estuvieran sentados en un horno.

-No puedo, Halley, lo siento- respondió Hagrid mientras miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Halley se acerco a observar.

-Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Halley pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro. Por los libros que Hagrid saco de la biblioteca fue fácil deducir que se trataba de un huevo de dragón.

-Ah- dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba -Eso... eh...- balbuceó con incomodidad.

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid?- preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo -Debe de haberte costado una fortuna-

-Lo gané- explicó Hagrid -La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero- dijo el gigante.

-¿Se alivio de de librarse de un huevo que contiene uno de los animales más peligrosos del mundo y que además es ilegal de poseer?- pregunto Eric de forma sarcástica –Me pregunto por qué-

-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón?- preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada -Lo conseguí en la biblioteca. "Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho". Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros- parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera- le dijo. Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego. Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.

-Otro problema para agregar a la lista- dijo Eric recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los demás.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila- suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores.

-No seas llorón- le dijo Eric burlándose ligeramente de el –Solo es el primer año, en el tercero tendremos que asistir a otras dos clases mínimo- le explico mientras se relajaba en el sillón, era el único que no estaba haciendo nada y lo disfrutaba bastante.

-Eso no me anima- se volvió a quejar Ron.

-No era mi intención- le respondió Eric haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mire molesto. A su lado Halley y Hermione se reían de la escena.

Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Halley y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos, para su fortuna Eric podía distraerla haciéndole un cuestionario para repasar diferentes temas permitiéndoles un respiro. Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Halley otra nota de Hagrid. "Está a punto de salir" decía. Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso. Eric y Halley decidieron ignorar la discusión mientras hablaban entre sí sobre cualquier otra cosa.

-Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?- argumento Ron.

-Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...- dijo Hermione solo para ser interrumpida cuando Eric le cubrió la boca.

-¡Cállate!- le susurró Halley al oído.

Delphini Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? Ella les dio una sonrisa malvada y se fue. Camino a paso rápido mientras una estratagema se formaba en su mente.

 **(** Asi que un dragón… **)** pensó Delphini mientras caminaba. Desde que Eric se enfrento a ella no había tenido el valor de hacer nada, cada vez que siquiera pensaba en hacerle algo a Halley además de insultarla la imagen de Eric aparecía en su mente y se obligaba a detenerse. El simple hecho de estar cerca del chico de ojos dorados era suficiente para ponerla nerviosa y no podía entender por qué. Pero ya era hora de dejar de apartarse **(** No puedo dejárselo a Nott, ese bueno para nada no se compara a Joestar en ningún sentido, él es mucho más inteligente, hábil y poderoso. Tendré que hacerlo yo misma **)** pensó Delphini sin notar que en cierta forma había alabado a Eric.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los cuatro dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.

-Ya casi está fuera- dijo cuando entraron.

El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación. De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones. Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.

-¿No es precioso?- murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos. ¡Miren, conoce a su mamá!- dijo Hagrid muy feliz.

-Supongo que es tierno a su manera- acordó Eric mirando con atención al dragón, la próxima vez que vea uno lo más probable es que trate de convertirlo en su bocadillo.

-Hagrid- dijo Hermione -¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?- Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Halley.

-Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era una chica rubia... Va corriendo hacia el colegio- le respondió Hagrid.

Eric y Halley fueron hasta la puerta y miraron. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible. Delphini Malfoy había visto el dragón.

-Que problemático- dijo Eric pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras que en su cabeza repasaba un plan para lo que está por venir **(** Tal vez no pueda evitar lo que viene, pero puedo tratar de prevenir algún daño no canónico **)** pensó.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Delphini durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Halley, Ron y Hermione. Eric por su parte se vio tan calmado como siembre, cosa que a su vez tranquilizo un poco a sus amigos. Esto a su vez hizo que la chica Malfoy se sintiera nerviosa pues la calma de sus "Enemigos" la obligaron a pensar que Eric ya tenía un plan para tratar con ella. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Déjalo ir- lo instaba Halley -Déjalo en libertad-.

-No puedo- decía Hagrid -Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá-

-Tiene razón, no se acostumbrara a la naturaleza lo suficientemente rápido. Sin mencionar que lo han estado mimando demasiado- comento Eric haciendo que Hagrid se sintiera un poco avergonzado.

Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.

-He decidido llamarlo Norberto- dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos -Ya me reconoce, miren. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?- le hablaba como si fuera un bebe.

-Ha perdido el juicio- murmuró Ron a Halley.

-Hagrid- dijo Halley en voz muy alta -espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento-.

—Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo- Hagrid se mordió el labio.

Halley se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente –Charlie- dijo.

-Tú también estás mal de la cabeza- dijo Ron -Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?- parecía confundido. Eric suspiro de fastidio.

-No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!- exclamo Halley.

-¡Genial!- dijo Ron -¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?- le pregunto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie. La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Halley, Eric y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Halley. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas.

-¡Me ha mordido!- dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado -No podré escribir en una semana. Les aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna- dijo con indignacion.

-No debiste haberlo asustado- le dijo Eric haciendo que Ron lo mire enfadado –Y querrás que alguien revise esa mordedura. Podría infectarse- le recomendó haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera verde. Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.

-¡Es Hedwig!- dijo Halley, corriendo para dejarla entrar -¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!- Los cuatro juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.

" _Querido Ron: ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podrían llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible. Besos, Charlie"_

-Tenemos la capa invisible- dijo Halley -No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a tres de nosotros-

-Aun asi podría ser difícil, tenemos que planear esto bien- dijo Eric. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo **(** Tengo un par de ideas **)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto... y de Delphini Malfoy. Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno. Al finalizar el día, Halley, Eric y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.

-No es sólo mi mano- susurró -aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos- se quejo.

-No seas un bebe, si la señora Pomfrey dice que estarás bien, estarás bien- le dijo Eric sin prestarle demasiada atención, después de todo el intento advertirle pero no le hizo caso.

-Lo que sea Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y me observo con una sonrisa maligna. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó)- Halley y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.

-Supongo que podría ser mi culpa- dijo Eric y al ver la expresión de todos les conto lo que paso aquella vez cerca de la biblioteca.

-Eso fue brillante- le dijo Halley recordando que justo después de ese día Delphini había actuado mucho más cautelosa y reacia a enfrentarla y ahora entendía por qué.

-Eso dices pero es obvio que quiere venganza y podría causarnos problemas- dijo Eric suspirando.

-Aun asi, gracias a ti esa maldita dejo de molestarme asi que gracias- le dijo Halley haciéndolo sonreír levemente. Dicha sonrisa la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche- dijo Hermione rompiendo el momento.

-¡La medianoche del sábado!- dijo Ron con voz ronca, se había sentado en la cama y empezado a temblar -Oh, no, oh, no... Acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto- se paso las manos por su cabello rojo.

No tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.

-Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes- dijo Halley -No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe-

 **(** Este plan está condenado al fracaso, lo más que puedo hacer es reducir el impacto en caso de emergencia **)** pensó Eric.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.

-No puedo dejarlos entrar- jadeó el gigante -porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él- Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna -¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro-

El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Halley, Eric y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido. Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba al tenis contra las paredes. Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.

-Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje- dijo Hagrid con voz amable -Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo- Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que los hicieron pensar que le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito -¡Adiós, Norberto!- sollozó Hagrid, mientras Halley, Eric y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también -¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!- fue la despedida final de Hagrid.

Se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo gracias a que Eric uso su telequinesis para levantarla sin problemas y que, sin el conocimiento de Hagrid, lo habían dormido con una poción para mantenerlo tranquilo cortesía de Eric. También había tomado la precaución de hacer lo mismo con Neville evitando que se convierta en daño colateral, incluso lo hizo con Ron para que no se metiera. Por suerte había podido convencer a Tonks de no participar alegando que de ser capturados y castigados ella y Ron deberían de mantenerse alerta mientras ellos estén ocupados cumpliendo su castigo, o peor.

Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos hizo el trabajo más fácil.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!- resopló Halley, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta. Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos los hizo saltar. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló. La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeta a Delphini por la oreja.

-¡Castigo!- gritaba la profesora -¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?- reprendió.

-Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Halley Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!- intento convencerá Delphini.

-¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, señorita Malfoy!- la profesora arrastro a la rubia hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.

-¡Malfoy está castigada! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!- exclamo Hermione.

-No lo hagas- la previno Halley. Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto durmiendo tranquilamente en su jaula.

-Aun no termina la noche- les recordó Eric mirando por la ventana de la torre.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad. Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Halley, Eric y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias. Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido. Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones libres. Sin el dragón, y con Delphini castigada, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad? La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad. Por fortuna para Hermione, Eric había usado su telequinesis para tirar la capa de invisibilidad sobre ella para ocultarla de Filch, la chica no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse en silencio para no delatarse a sí misma y mirar a sus amigos con preocupación.

-Parece que eso es todo- susurró Eric a Halley y dándole a Hermione una mirada discreta para que se mantenga encubierta.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor. Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione se había dirigido hacia el dormitorio cuando tuvo oportunidad. Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Halley, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa? Por suerte Eric logro salvar a Hermione de lo contrario todos estarían en problemas.

 **(** No es un gran cambio pero al menos me aseguro de que Hermione y Neville estén a salvo en caso de que surja algún imprevisto **)** pensó Eric bastante satisfecho por su pequeño logro.

No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso Norberto y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas. El único consuelo de Halley era que gracias a Eric no había que preocuparse de nada más que de sí mismos.

-Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de ustedes. El señor Filch dice que estaban en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación- ambos estaban rígidos ante la ira de su maestra -Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió- dijo la profesora McGonagall -No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Se inventaron una historia sobre un dragón para que Delphini Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos- teorizo la profesora.

-Estoy disgustada- dijo la profesora McGonagall -Tres alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así!. Usted señor Joestar, nunca me imagine que podría hacer algo como esto después de toda la promesa que demostró con la escuela. Y usted señorita Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los dos sufrirán un castigo, nada les da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se les descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor-

-¿Cincuenta?- resopló Halley. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch.

-Cincuenta puntos cada uno- dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.

-Profesora... por favor...- rogo Halley con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

-Sin peros señorita Potter. Ahora, vuelvan a la cama, ustedes dos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor- al decir esto la profesora volteo y se marcho a sus aposentos. Ese fue el último golpe que necesito Halley para dejar caer una lagrima por su rostro. No era la primera vez que la castigaban o le gritaban, tuvo mucho de eso con sus tíos pero desde que llego a Hogwarts todo fue para mejor… y solo basto un día para arruinarlo todo .Tal horrible fue el sentimiento que abrazo a Eric con todas sus fuerzas mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo- Eric intento consolarla mientras le devolvía el abrazo, su voz era más suave de lo que nunca había escuchado. Un minuto después ambos caminaron de regreso a sus dormitorios.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cien puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Halley sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo? Ella no durmió aquella noche. Eric por su parte se encontraba en una paz momentánea pues al fin había logrado un cambio positivo evitando que Hermione y Neville fueran castigados y se les restara más puntos, ahora tenía la esperanza de que pudiera recuperar los puntos perdidos para animar a Halley.

Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, cien puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia. La famosa Halley Potter, la heroína de dos partidos de quidditch, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, ella y otro estúpido de primer año. De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Halley súbitamente era la más detestada, dejaron a Eric en segundo plano debido a que él nunca destaco al mismo nivel que ella. Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa. Por dondequiera que Halley pasara, la señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarla. Los de Slytherin, por su parte, la aplaudían y la vitoreaban, diciendo: "¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!". Eric al no ser conocido por toda la escuela solo lo insultaban los miembros de Gryffindor y algunos Slytherin pero al no verse muy afectado pudo seguir humillando a Nott y a sus tontos pero ya no era felicitado por esto. Sólo Ron, Hermione y Tonks los apoyaban.

-Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando- dijo Ron tratando de animarlos, más a Halley.

-Pero nunca perdieron cien puntos de una vez, ¿verdad?- dijo Halley tristemente.

-Bueno... no- admitió Ron.

-No perdiste cien puntos, perdiste cincuenta, yo perdí los otros cincuenta asi que no te culpes más de lo necesario- le dijo Eric colocándole la mano en el hombro –Además, estoy seguro de que podremos recuperarlos- comento.

Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Halley se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo. Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando, incluso metió a su mejor amigo en problemas. Eso la hacía sentirse aun mas culpable, hacer que la persona que tanto la había ayudado pasara su peor momento en la escuela. Se sentía tan avergonzada que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia, a lo que este se nego.

Pero hasta el quidditch había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de ella la llamaban "la buscadora". Eric, como se esperaba, no pasaba tantos malos ratos como Halley, pero nadie le hablaba. El cambió de actitud durante las clases y participaba más que nunca antes, respondiendo cada pregunta y realizando los hechizos antes que nadie, gracias a esto había logrado recuperar un total de treinta y cinco puntos sorprendiendo a todos y regresando al lado bueno de McGonagall, quien intentaba y fallaba en ocultar que Eric es su estudiante favorito. Halley casi estaba contenta de que se aproximaran los exámenes. Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente.

Ella, Ron, Eric, Tonks y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta el toque de queda en la biblioteca y luego los cuatro Gryffindors en la sala común hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos, era un lucha cuesta arriba… a menos que seas Eric, cuya memoria lo convirtió en la envidia de Halley y Ron. Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Halley de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada. Una tarde que salía sola de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.

-No... no... otra vez no, por favor...- Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. La chica Potter se acerco -Muy bien... muy bien- Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.

Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Halley pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Halley estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía. Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que ella había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor... Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente. Halley regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron y Eric estaba ayudando a Tonks a recordar los extraños nombres de los Gnomos involucrados en la rebelión. Halley les contó lo que había oído.

-¡Entonces Snape lo hizo!- dijo Ron -Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...- se cayó a medad de frase.

-Pero todavía queda Fluffy- dijo Hermione.

-Pero Eric descubrió como pasar a Fluffy y solo es un primer año, un profesor debería tenerla más fácil ¿Cierto?- dijo Tonks con cierta inseguridad.

-Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid como lo hizo Eric- dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban -Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Halley?-

La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Halley lo hiciera.

-Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder- dijo ella.

-¡Pero no tenemos pruebas!- exclamó Halley -Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién piensan que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olviden que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy. Serían muchas explicaciones- dijo Halley logrando convencer a Hermione, pero a Ron no.

-Si investigamos sólo un poco...- intento decir el pelirrojo.

-No- dijo Halley en tono terminante -ya hemos investigado demasiado-

-Incluso si lo intentáramos será mucho más difícil y peligroso ahora- dijo Eric pasándose la mano por su cabello. Al ver que lo miraban expectantes explico –Ahora que Snape ya tiene la información que necesitaba ya no necesita de Hogwarts ni de nadie de la escuela, solo tiene que tomar la piedra e irse. Si cometemos un error notorio nada lo detiene de neutralizarnos y escapar con la piedra- esto los asusto a todos asi que decidió entregarles un hueso –Por supuesto Dumbledor sigue siendo su máximo obstáculo asi que estaremos bien- eso los alivio un poco. Eric se acercó a Halley que sostenía un mapa de Júpiter y ambos comenzaron a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Halley y Eric, en la mesa del desayuno. Ambas eran iguales. _"Su castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. El señor Filch los espera en el vestíbulo de entrada. Prof M. McGonagall_ " En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Halley había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Eric hiciera su comentario típico y dijera que es problemático, pero el chico de ojos dorados no dijo una palabra. A diferencia de Halley, sabía lo que pasaría esa noche y se había preparado mental y físicamente para intentar enfrentar ese problema, se despidieron de Ron y Hermione en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada. Filch ya estaba allí y también Delphini Malfoy. Halley también había olvidado que a la rubia la habían condenado a un castigo. Ella les envió una mirada presumida pues según ella, había triunfado pero al ver a Eric este solo bostezó sin darle mucha importancia recordándole que ella también fue castigada y que no contaba como victoria.

-Síganme- dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera -Seguro que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad?- dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón -Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si quieren mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgarlos de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no piensen en escapar, porque será peor para ustedes si lo hacen- vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Halley se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento. La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Halley y Eric pudieron ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.

-¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez- El corazón de Halley se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:

-Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacha... es al bosque adonde irán y mucho me habré equivocado si vuelven todos enteros- Al oír aquello Delphini se detuvo de golpe.

-¿El bosque?- repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre - Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo- dijo la chica con su voz temblando ligeramente, la fachada de elegante y orgullosa se quebraba.

-Eso es problema suyo, ¿no?- dijo Filch, con voz radiante -Tendrías que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meterte en líos-

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda -Menos mal- dijo -Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Halley, Eric?- saludo el gigante.

-Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid- dijo con frialdad Filch -Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo-

-Por eso llegan tarde, ¿no?- dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch -¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo-

-Volveré al amanecer- dijo Filch -para recoger lo que quede de ellos- añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.

Entonces Delphini se volvió hacia Hagrid -No iré a ese bosque- dijo, y Halley tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.

-Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts- dijo Hagrid con severidad -Hicieron algo mal y ahora lo van a pagar-

-Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...- dijo la chica rubia a medias, pues fue interrumpida.

-Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts- gruñó Hagrid en respuesta -¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Harán algo que sea útil, o si no se irán. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y toma tus cosas. ¡Vete!- le grito.

Delphini no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.

-Bien, entonces- dijo Hagrid -Escuchen con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Síganme por aquí, un momento- dijo comenzando a caminar. Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.

-Miren allí- dijo Hagrid -¿Ven eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo- dijo con pesar en su voz.

-¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero?- dijo Delphini, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.

-No hay ningún ser en el bosque que los pueda herir si están conmigo o con Fang- dijo Hagrid -Y sigan el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos- lo pensó por un momento -Entonces yo y Halley iremos por un lado y Delphini, Eric y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tengan cuidado... en marcha-

El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Halley y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Eric se fue a la derecha con Delphini. Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba los alrededores un poco. Era bastante obvio que el pelinegro no quería empezar una conversación ya que se mantuvo en silencio sujetando el farol en su mano izquierda y la varita en la mano derecha. Delphini intento y falló en mantenerse tranquila, cada vez que escuchaba hasta el más pequeño ruido del bosque se acercaba más y mas a Eric sin darse cuenta.

-No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a hacer una tarea tan estúpida en este bosque, mi padre se enterara de esto y hará que echen a ese incompetente por dejarme sola en este lugar- se quejaba Delphini mientras caminaba.

-Ya cállate- le dijo Eric sin voltear a verla.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- le pregunto ella enfurecida.

-Dije que te calles, estás haciendo mucho ruido y vas a atraer a la cosa que mato al unicornio- le susurro el chico de ojos dorados, automáticamente la rubia dejo de hablar y se calmo –Además no estarías aquí si no hubieras intentado acusarnos- le recordó.

-Pero están aquí, asi que yo gane- le respondió ella inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-Sí, pero no fuiste tú quien nos atrapo y te castigaron también- dijo Eric avergonzándola.

-Eso es todo Joestar- le dijo Delphini rechinando los dientes por la ira y arrebatándole el farol -¡Lárgate, iré sola a partir de ahora!- le grito. Exasperado el pelinegro solo suspiro y siguió caminando, murmuro "Lumos" y uso la luz generada por su varita para avanzar sin problemas dejando atrás a la rubia con el perro caminando a su lado.

 **(** Ya no la soportaba, tal vez podría cruzarme con Halley y Hagrid. Pero… **)** pensó mirando hacia atrás. Se sintió culpable al dejarla sola en un lugar como este, un par de minutos después se decidió por regresar.

 **¡AAAHHHHHHHH!**

-Maldición- dijo Eric corriendo en la dirección de la cual provenía el grito de Delphini **(** No debí irme, maldita sea. Resiste un poco **)** pensó mientras apartaba algunos arbustos de su camino has que llego a ver el problema: Delphini agachada de espaldas contra la base de un árbol y frente a ella estaba un Acromantula, dispuesta a convertir a la rubia en un bocadillo.

 **-Incendio-** grito Eric arrojándole fuego a la enorme araña que se detuvo y comenzó a retorcerse. Eric aprovecho el momento para acercarse pero la araña arremetió en su contra por lo que se vio obligado a esquivar hacia su derecha, pensando rápido uso su telekinesis para recoger el farol y romperlo sobre la acromantula cubriéndola de aceite que alimento las llamas. Eric se quedo allí mirando como la criatura se retorcía hasta achicharrarse y morir boca arriba con sus ocho patas retraídas.

Suspirando se acerco a la rubia que seguía petrificada -¿Oye, estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado agachándose a su nivel.

-Yo…- le respondió ella mirándolo asombrada **(** Me salvo, a pesar de todo… **)** -¿Por qué me ayudaste?- pregunto ella mirándolo, una par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos fruto de su miedo a la muerte.

-¿Por qué?- repitió Eric mirándola detenidamente, la Delphini Malfoy cruel y arrogante se había ido por el momento –Porque lo necesitabas, no debí dejarte sola en un lugar como este- le respondió con sinceridad extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella dudo un segundo pero acepto la ayuda y se levanto, miro de reojo a la criatura que amenazo su vida ahora muerta y luego regreso la mirada al chico que la salvo, sus ojos dorados resplandecían destacándose en la poca luz. Delphini se encontró a si misma sonrojándose y viendo a Eric bajo una nueva luz.

De repente se escucharon pasos y el sonido de ramas y hojas moviéndose, algo se acercaba. La rubia se oculto detrás de Eric aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo mientras el chico de ojos dorados apunto su varita al origen del ruido.

-¿Están bien?, escuche un grito- pregunto Rubeus Hagrid saliendo de entre los arbustos. Al ver que se trataba del amistoso gigante Delphini empujo a Eric lejos de ella y volteo la cabeza ocultando su rubor. Eric puso los ojos y le respondió a Hagrid que estaban bien. La mirada del guardabosque se postro en la araña del tamaño de un auto achicharrada en el suelo.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto Hagrid, a lo que Eric levanto la mano y le explico lo que sucedió –Ya veo, buen trabajo Eric- felicito.

-Gracias pero… ¿Dónde está Halley?- pregunto Eric viendo que la chica Potter no estaba con Hagrid.

 **XXXXXXXXXX AL MISMO TIEMPO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Halley Potter acababa de pasar por varias emociones intensas desde que Hagrid la dejo para ir a comprobar a los demás después de oír un grito. La primera emoción fue preocupación por su amigo. La segunda fue incomodidad al encontrarse sola en un bosque aterrador y luego vino el temor… fue atacado por una figura misteriosa encapuchada, su cicatriz ardía y creyó que su muerte había llegado. La última emoción fue alivio, pues gracias a dios había sido rescatada del peligro por un centauro llamado Firenze con el cual viajaba en este momento charlando acerca de lo sucedido y de quien estaba debajo de la túnica.

-¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?- le pregunto el centauro.

Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Halley. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: _"Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir"._

-¿Quieres decir- dijo con voz ronca Halley -que era Vol...?- fue interrumpida.

-¡Halley!, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Eric caminando por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás y Delphini a su lado asegurándose de que estuvieran a un par de pies de distancia.

-Estoy bien- respondió Halley, casi sin saber lo que contestaba -El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás- dijo soltando un suspiro al ver que su amigo estaba bien.

-Aquí es donde te dejo- murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio -Ya estás a salvo. Buena suerte, Halley Potter-dijo Firenze ayudándola a bajarse de su lomo -Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces-

Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Halley temblando mientras Eric la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo sin dejar de sostener firmemente su varita con la mano derecha.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado dormidos en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. Cuando Eric le arrojo a Ron un almohadón para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en quidditch. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Halley le contaba, a él, a Eric y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Halley no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.

-Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!- decía Halley sin dejar de moverse.

-¡Deja de decir el nombre!- dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos. Halley no lo escuchó.

-Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas- seguía diciendo ella.

Allí fue donde Eric recordó lo que sucedería durante las Reliquias de la Muerte, allí Harry sería asesinado por Voldemort, justo en ese bosque, ¿Acaso las estrellas no se equivocaron y Firenze solo aplazo lo inevitable? Esos eran los pensamientos del pelinegro mientras observaba a Halley ir de un lado a otro.

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre?- dijo Ron cada vez mas asustado.

-Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra- continuó febrilmente Halley -... Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento-

Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo -Halley, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta-

-Las adivinanzas son una cosa pero también existen profecías, esas no se equivocan- dijo Eric con la vista en el fuego de la chimenea –Por ahora trata de relajarte Halley, sin la piedra Voldemort no es una amenaza inmediata y si un centauro lo espanto entonces me atrevería a decir que no solo Dumbledor puede derrotarlo sino también algunos de los profesores- le dio a Halley una pequeña sonrisa que parecía tranquilizarla un poco y ayudo que Eric dijera su nombre sin temor.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de decir ese nombre?!- dijo Ron prácticamente rogando y siendo ignorado otra vez.

El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. En otra parte del castillo Delphini soñaba con lo sucedido, moviéndose en la cama recordando el encuentro con la Acromantula y luego sus sueños se dirigieron a un chico de ojos dorados, salvándole la vida y permitiendo que duerma en paz.

 **ENNNNNNN FIN…. Aquí termina otro cap ¿Qué tal? ¿Gusta? ¿No gusta? ¿Ideas? ¿Criticas?. Déjenlo en los comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 70

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, sugerencias e ideas que me dejan en cada cap, me ayudan mucho.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

La conversación previa sobre el regreso de Voldemort había sido impactante para Halley, Ron, Hermione y posteriormente Tonks. Eric por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en las pruebas para alcanzar la piedra. Sabía que Halley era tan hábil volando como su contraparte por lo que las llaves voladoras no serian problema; El ajedrez gigante podría complicarse pues en los libros Ron había jugado teniendo en cuenta la seguridad de sus amigos y añadir personas al juego podría ser contraproducente; El acertijo de Snape era pan comido asi que no le preocupaba pero no pudo evitar pensar en algo.

¿Que aportaba él a todo esto? No era mejor que el promedio volando, no sabía jugar ajedrez y si bien se consideraba inteligente Hermione tenía cubierta esa posición. En lo único que destacaba era en poder y habilidad en la magia, pero en este punto de la historia era inútil. El no podría vencer a Voldemort. Al final no quedaba nada más que servir de refuerzo y esperar ser útil más adelante en la historia, era todo lo que podría hacer.

Los exámenes finales se convirtieron en toda una experiencia para nuestro grupo protagonista pues la mayoría esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa. Eric había escuchado las quejas de varios alumnos, incluyendo a Ron, sobre la falta de confianza de los profesores con los alumnos. Incluso Eric tenía que admitir que al ver el tamaño del cuestionario se sintió ligeramente intimidado pero su inquietud desapareció rápidamente al ver que conocía las respuestas, un caso similar sucedió con Hermione. Halley por su parte se las arreglo bastante bien a pesar de tener a Voldemort ocupando sus pensamientos. Al menos Delphini se había mantenido a distancia después de lo sucedido en el bosque, aunque Halley notaba como le robaba algunas miradas a Eric cuando este estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**_

También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio **(** Nunca lo admitiré pero esto es muy divertido **)** pensaba Eric al hacer la prueba. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Y nuestro protagonista se sintió extremadamente cómodo con la prueba logrando el diseño más complejo formando una caja morada repleta de estrellas doradas, azules y blancas. Es un Joestar después de todo.

Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar. Halley lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. Parvati pensaba que Halley era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre. Más allá de ese inconveniente no hubo problemas mayores ni para ella ni para sus amigos.

El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos. Hubo una alegría compartida por todos los estudiantes después de eso.

-Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado -No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente-

A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.

-Basta de repasos- suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba -Puedes alegrarte un poco, Halley, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora- estaba empezando a relajarse por primera vez después de un tiempo.

-Habla por ti, yo espero al menos llevarme unas buenas calificaciones después de casi morir un par de veces este año- dijo Eric con la vista fija en las nubes **(** Y por las posibles casi muertes que faltan antes de que termine el año **)** pensó para sí mismo. Recostándose contra el tronco del árbol al lado de las chicas (Hermione, Halley y Tonks)

-Espero que valga la pena, ahora mi cerebro está lleno de información que probablemente nunca use- dijo Tonks suspirando y acomodando un mechón de su largo cabello violeta detrás de la oreja.

-¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto!- estalló enfadada Halley frotándose la frente -Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora-

-Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey- sugirió Hermione.

-No estoy enferma- dijo Halley -Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...- explico.

-Si… tengo mi teoría sobre eso- dijo Eric obteniendo la atención de su grupo de amigos, el miro a Halley directamente a los ojos –Esa no es una cicatriz normal, la causo una poderosa maldición lanzada por el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Tal vez algo de esa magia haya quedado en esa marca-

-¿T-tu crees que eso es posible?- pregunto Halley un poco más preocupada.

-No estoy seguro pero no creo que nadie lo esté- dijo Eric poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla – Eres la primera en sobrevivir algo asi. Probablemente me equivoque, después de todo solo soy un primer año- sonrió levemente para despejar la tensión.

Halley no sabía que pensar al respecto. Hagrid le había contado la historia de cómo sobrevivió a su encuentro con Voldemort y como sus padres murieron la misma noche. Eric tenía razón en que nadie podía explicar cómo se las arregló para vivir pero espera que su teoría este equivocada.

-Halley, relájate, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a Fluffy. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore- Ron ni siquiera se movió, tenía demasiado calor para hacerlo y esperaba que sus palabras sean suficientes para evitar cualquier esfuerzo de momento.

Haley asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:

-Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen- intento reconfortarla. Eric miro a la chica de lentes de reojo, esperando a que ella los guie a la siguiente parte del rompecabezas.

Pero Halley no estaba para nada convencida de que se trate de eso. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy... nunca... Pero... Halley, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.

-Acabo de pensar en algo- dijo Halley. Se había puesto pálida -Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora- parecía ansiosa.

-Aww, pero estoy realmente cómoda- se quejo Tonks levantándose de su lugar junto con Eric quien tuvo que atraparla cuando se tropezó con una raíz. Ella sonrió con timidez y le agradeció.

-¿Por qué?- suspiró Hermione, levantándose.

-¿No les parece un poco raro?- pregunto Halley, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba -¿Que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?-

-Oh, ya veo- respondió Eric asintiendo.

-¿En qué están pensando?- preguntó Ron, pero Halley se echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque con Eric detrás, ninguno contesto.

-Hola- saludo sonriente -¿Han terminado los exámenes? ¿Tienen tiempo para beber algo?- ofreció Hagrid sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

-Sí, por favor- dijo Ron, pero Halley lo interrumpió.

-No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?- pregunto conteniendo su desesperación.

-No lo sé- respondió Hagrid sin darle importancia -No se quitó la capa- Vio que los cinco chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas -No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha- se excuso el gigante.

-¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?- Halley se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes. Detrás de ella Hermione, Tonks y Ron trataban de averiguar a donde quería llegar su amiga. Le lanzaron una mirada de auxilio a Eric pero este estaba demasiado concentrado en la conversación, asegurándose de que nada haya cambiado.

-Puede ser- dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar -Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil- relató.

-¿Entonces estaba muy interesado en Fluffy?- preguntó Eric para ayudar a Halley al ver que trataba de conservar la calma.

-Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que el secreto para tratar con cada bestia es saber cómo calmarla, Fluffy por ej: tocando música se dormía en seguida...- Hagrid se detuvo abruptamente –Claro que eso ya lo sabían- murmuro con ligera molestia -Eh... ¿adónde van?- pregunto pero ya se habían alejado. No se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore- dijo Halley inquieta -Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?- miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.

-Tendremos que...- empezó a decir Halley pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué estan haciendo todos aquí dentro?- era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.

-Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció.

-¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore?- repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil -¿Por qué?- pregunto ella y Halley tragó, no tenía una respuesta.

-Es un tema delicado para ella- dijo Eric viéndose completamente… ¿Conmovido? Sus amigos se quedaron callados pues no se lo esperaban. Eric se acerco un paso a la profesora –Halley quiera saber más sobre su familia y Dumbledore le dijo que podía acudir a él para ello- mintió. Rápidamente Halley adopto una cara triste y al parecer funciono ya que la profesora McGonagall se derritió.

-El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos- dijo con suavidad -Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato. Lo lamento señorita Potter, tendrá que esperar hasta su regreso mañana-

-Oh- respondió Eric mirando al grupo con una mirada que decía "cállense y síganme la corriente" –Gracias profesora-

-Lamentamos haberla molestado- le dijo Halley cabizbaja. McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y se retiro.

-¡Eso fue brillante, no sabía que eras tan buen actor!- Tonks felicito a Eric.

-Hasta yo sentí pena- dijo Ron –Ni mis hermanos son tan buenos mintiendo- alago el pelirrojo.

-Cuando eres un mago en un orfanato lleno de muggles aprendes a mentir muy bien- dijo Eric con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia –Lamento haber usado el tema de tu familia- se disculpo con Halley.

-No te preocupes. Me salvaste allí, estuve a punto de perder el control- le agradeció Halley. La niña que vivió se aseguro de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos antes de continuar -Será esta noche- dijo ella -Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.

-Pero ¿qué podemos...?- dijo Ron siendo interrumpido por Hermione que tosió para callarlo. Todos se volvieron y Snape estaba allí.

-Buenas tardes- dijo amablemente. Lo miraron sin decir nada -No deberían estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.

-Nosotros...- comenzó Halley, sin idea de lo que diría. La sonrisa de Snape vacilo al encontrarse con la mirada de la niña, Eric se pregunto qué es lo que estaba pensando.

-Deben ser más cuidadosos- dijo Snape -Si los ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que van a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto? Que pases un buen día- Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores. Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Halley se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer- susurró con prisa -Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú-

-No es una buena idea- interrumpió Eric.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Ron.

-Porque asi solo lo haremos sospechar de nosotros y puede ser peligroso- Explico el chico de ojos dorados –Tampoco podemos acusarlo o advertir sobre el robo de la piedra porque nunca nos creerán-

-Es cierto, si Hagrid no nos cree mucho menos los profesores- dijo Tonks de acuerdo con su amigo. Sin más que hacer regresaron a la sombra del árbol en el que estaban hace rato.

-Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?- los otros la miraron asombrados. Estaba pálida y los ojos le brillaban. -Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra-

-¡Estás loca!- dijo Ron.

-Vas a hacer que te maten- le dijo Tonks.

-¡No puedes!- dijo Hermione -¿Después de todo lo que ha dicho Snape y de cómo McGonagall ya te atrapo rompiendo las reglas? ¡Te van a expulsar!-

-¡¿Y qué?!- gritó Halley -¿No comprenden? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No escucharon cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No se dan cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creen que él dejará que ustedes y sus familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digan me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recuerdan?- Los miró con furia.

-Tienes razón, Halley- dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.

-Voy a llevar la capa invisible- dijo Halley.

-No nos cubrirá a todos- dijo Eric –Tendremos que pensar bien las cosas para que no nos atrapen-

-¿A... todos?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir sola?- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Hermione con voz enérgica -¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...-

-He observado a Fred y George moviéndose por el castillo, conozco algunos caminos muy buenos- dijo Eric sonriendo levemente **(** No tengo el mapa del merodeador pero ellos son la segunda mejor opción, me alegra haberme tomado el tiempo para seguirlos **)** pensó.

-Pero si nos atrapan, también los expulsarán a ustedes- argumento Halley.

-No, si yo puedo evitarlo- dijo Hermione con severidad -Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso-

-No cometo el mismo error dos veces, no dejare que nos atrapen- aseguro Eric.

 _ **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**_

Tras la cena, los cuatro Gryffindor se sentaron en la sala común lejos de todos, Eric había planeado la mejor ruta que tomaría Tonks para encontrarse con ellos además de una segunda e incluso una tercera por si acaso, solo esperaban que no la descubrieran.

Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Halley, pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Halley, Eric y Ron no hablaban mucho. Los tres pensaban en lo que harían. Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.

-Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa- murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Halley corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con Fluffy: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar... Regresó a la sala común.

-Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los cuatro... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...- explico Halley antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.

-Nada, Neville, nada- dijo Halley, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda. Neville observó tres caras de culpabilidad y una cara estoica.

-Van salir de nuevo- dijo.

-No, no, no- aseguró Hermione -No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?- Halley miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy.

-No pueden irse- insistió Neville -Los volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas-

-Tú no lo entiendes- dijo Halley -Esto es importante- pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.

-No dejaré que lo hagan- dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato -¡Voy... voy a enfrentarlos!- estaba temblando.

-¡Neville!- estalló Ron -¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!-

-¡No me llames idiota!- dijo Neville -¡No me parece bien que sigan rompiendo las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!-

-Sí, pero no a nosotros- dijo irritado Ron -Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo- Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo Trevor, que desapareció de la vista.

-¡Ven entonces, intenta golpearme!- dijo Neville, levantando los puños -¡Estoy listo!-

-Haz algo- dijo Halley desesperada mirando Eric.

Suspirando dio un paso adelante -Neville – dijo –Te felicito por haber encontrado tu valor pero muévete ahora, tenemos prisa- Neville negó con la cabeza asi que Eric levantó la varita -¡Petrificus totalus!- los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.

Con su telekinesis Eric levito al chico y lo dejo caer al sofá para luego taparlo con una manta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado hasta que el pelinegro tapo su rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró Halley acercándose a Neville junto con los demás.

-Es la Inmovilización Total- respondió Hermione en lugar de Eric, parecía angustiada -Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...- dijo pasando a su lado.

-Lo siento, pero te lo buscaste- dijo Eric acercándose a los otros.

-Lo comprenderás después, Neville- dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible. Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía. Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la Señora Norris.

-Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez- murmuró Ron en el oído de Halley, que negó con la cabeza. Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio.

No se encontraron con nadie más. Eric sabía que Peeves debería estar aquí pero no estaba **(** Espero que Tonks no se lo encuentre **)**. Poco después se encontraron con Tonks escondida en un rincón oscuro hasta que le tocaron el hombro y unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.

-Bueno, ya lo ven- dijo Halley con calma -Snape ya ha pasado ante Fluffy- Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Halley se volvió hacia los otros cuatro -Si quieren regresar, no se los reprocharé. Pueden llevarse la capa, no la voy a necesitar-

-No seas estúpida- dijo Ron.

-No te vamos a dejar ahora- le dijo Tonks.

-Vamos contigo- dijo Hermione.

-Ok, me voy- dijo Eric tomando la capa. Todos lo voltearon a ver con los ojos como platos y no sabían que responder.

-¿Es broma?- le pregunto Ron indignado, él creía que lo necesitarían más que nunca.

-Sí, es broma- respondió Eric quitándose la capa con el rostro serio. Las chicas no pudieron evitarlo y lo golpearon en ambos hombros y el pecho –Solo quería aliviar la tensión- dijo frotándose las áreas adoloridas.

-Eres el tipo serio- dijo Tonks –Ser gracioso no es lo tuyo y tienes un pésimo sentido del humor- reprendió a Eric quien se encogió de hombros.

Halley empujó la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.

-¿Qué tiene en los pies?- susurró Hermione.

-Parece un arpa- dijo Ron -Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí- respondió.

-Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar- dijo Halley -Bueno, empecemos...- Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló.

No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Halley casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.

-Sigue tocando- advirtió Ron a Halley, mientras se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.

-Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla- dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro -¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?-

-¡No, no quiero!- respondió ella.

-La política de "Las damas primero" no se aplica en este momento- le dijo Eric.

-Solo te hace parecer cobarde- dijo Tonks.

-Muy bien- Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.

-¿Qué puedes ver?- preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

-Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer- explico Ron.

-Si algo me sucede, no continúen. Vayan directamente a la lechucería y avisen a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Eric.

-De acuerdo- respondió Ron.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo Hermione. Eric asintió y se arrojo.

Halley, que seguía tocando la flauta, solo pudo mirar como su mejor amigo se dejaba caer. Ahora solo podían esperar que este bien.

Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y.. ¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre el lazo del diablo.

-¡Estoy bien!- gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla -¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, pueden saltar!- Halley le paso la flauta Hermione y lo siguió de inmediato seguida de Tonks y luego cayó Ron mientras Hermione mantenía al perro dormido.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-fueron las primeras palabras del pelirrojo.

-No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!- La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Halley.

-Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio- dijo Hemione.

-Apresurémonos, quiero salir de aquí- dijo Tonks.

-Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí- dijo Ron.

-¿Te alegras?- gritó Hermione -¡Mirense!- Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos.

Eric, Tonks, Halley y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras sus amigos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez. Eric fingió por un momento antes de quedarse quieto, aunque debía admitir que la sensación era horrible.

-¡Dejen de moverse!- ordenó Hermione -Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!-

-Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda- gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.

-¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla!- dijo Hermione.

-¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar!- jadeó Halley, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.

-¡Rápido, ya no puedo moverme!- grito Tonks que estaba cerca de ser momificada.

-Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...- Hermione hizo memoria.

-¡Entonces enciende un fuego!- dijo Halley.

-Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera!- gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.

- **INCENDIO** \- grito Eric liberando su mano y arrojando llamas de su varita.

En segundos, los dos muchachos y la muchacha sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.

-Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione- dijo Halley, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.

-Sí- dijo Ron -y yo me alegro de que Halley y Eric no pierdan la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...-

-Al menos ella lo noto antes de quedar atrapada- la defendió Eric ajustando su chaqueta y haciendo que Hermione sonría con aprecio.

-¿Cómo fue que no lo notaste?- le pregunto Tonks a Eric mientras acortaba su largo cabello pues había sido jaloneado por la planta y no quería arriesgarse nuevamente.

-Mi mente estaba en otro lado hasta que todos cayeron- se encogió de hombros.

-Por aquí- dijo Halley, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino. Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente. Más de uno había pensado en Gringotts y esperaban no toparse con ese tipo de seguridad, sobre todo los dragones.

-¿Oyes algo?- susurró Ron. Escucharon un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante -¿Crees que será un fantasma?-

-Los fantasmas no hacen ruido- le recordó Tonks.

-No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas- dijo Halley. Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.

-¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo creo, después de la planta asesina esto parece muy corriente- opino Eric.

-Eso no lo sabemos- contestó Halley -No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr- Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación.

Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Los demás simplemente corrieron al otro lado. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron.

-Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración- dijo Hermione. Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?

-Son llaves con alas- menciono Eric queriendo acelerar el proceso.

-¡Tiene razón!- exclamo Tonks.

-Entonces eso debe significar...- Halley miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves -Sí... miren ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!-

-¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!- Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta -Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija-

Cada uno tomo una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas. Pero por suerte contaban con la gran habilidad de buscadora de Halley y después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.

-¡Es ésa!- gritó a los otros -Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado- Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba -¡Tenemos que encerrarla!- gritó Halley, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada -Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender, Eric por la derecha y Tonks por la izquierda. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!-

Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos pero Eric y Tonks no le permitía ir demasiado lejos. Al final Halley se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Halley se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Aterrizaron rápidamente y Halley la metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba.

En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Halley a los otros cuatro, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta. La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso. Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas.

-Esto debe ser cosa de McGonagall- dijo Eric mirando a las piezas de ajedrez.

-Entonces no será fácil- comento Tonks.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- susurró Halley.

-Está claro, ¿no?- dijo Ron -Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación- Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

-Creo- contestó Ron -que vamos a tener que ser piezas- Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron. -¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?- El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.

 **(** Esa parte siempre me pareció extraña **)** pensó Eric, pues lo normal sería que el jugador solo diese las ordenes, no que participara tomando el lugar de una de las piezas. Lo único que pudo pensar fue que era para salir herido si fallaba pero incluso entonces el juego podía terminar y no era seguro que haya algún daño pues no era un requisito acabar con todas las piezas.

-Esto hay que pensarlo... – dijo -Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras. Todos esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo: -Bueno, no se ofendan, pero ninguno de ustedes es muy bueno en ajedrez...-

-No nos ofendemos- dijo rápidamente Halley -Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer-.

-Bueno, Halley, tú y Eric ocupen el lugar de los alfiles y Hermione, tu y Tonks pónganse en lugar de las torres.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?- pregunto Tonks.

-Yo seré un caballo- respondió Ron. Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras las piezas previamente mencionadas salieron del tablero, dejando libres cinco cuadrados que los chico ocuparon -Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez- dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero. Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante. Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba.

Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Halley y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.

-Oh no- dijo Ron.

-¿Oh no? ¿Qué es eso de "Oh no"?- pregunto Tonks, que al igual que el resto se ponía mas y mas nerviosa a medida que sus piezas disminuían y las posibilidades de ser heridos aumentaban.

-Estamos acorralados- respondió Ron mirando frenéticamente el tablero –No importa lo que haga tu o Eric serán atacados- le respondió haciendo que todo el mundo se preocupé.

-Mándalo conmigo- dijo Eric.

-Espera no lo hagas- le dijo Tonks.

-Tengo que hacerlo- les dijo Eric con confianza –Me protegeré como lo hice con el troll en halloween. Estaré bien- les aseguro el mago de ojos dorados. A nadie le gusto la idea pero no tenían opción. Ron hizo su movimiento y permitió que un caballero se acercara a Eric.

El joven mago contuvo la respiración y se preparo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba sudando **(** Es solo una estatua y ya estoy asustado **)** pensó. Cada centímetro que el caballo avanzaba Eric estaba tentado a retroceder **(** Tengo que hacer esto, es lo único que puedo hacer. No me necesitaran más adelante. ¡Lo hare! **)** La estatua levanto su espada y acometió contra el muchacho que cerró sus ojos y concentro su telekinesis para crear un escudo y cuando el golpe se acercaba… nada. Eric abrió los ojos y la espada de piedra se encontraba a unos centímetros de sus brazos nada salvo el se movía.

 **TRES.**

 **DOS.**

 **UNO**

– ¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto perdiendo la concentración y en ese instante la espada siguió su camino con velocidad. Apenas y por instinto logro crear un escudo telekinetico para protegerse pero era más débil que el anterior por haberlo creado a las prisas y la fuerza del golpe basto para empujarlo fuera del tablero. Todo sucedió en un instante.

-¡ERIC!- gritaron Hermione y Tonks.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- grito Halley. Todas estaban a punto de moverse pero Ron se los impidió.

-Sí, solo me golpeo con un poco mas de fuerza de lo que creí- respondió Eric frotando su muñeca izquierda. Suspiraron de alivio y regresaron al juego.

-Ya casi estamos- murmuró de pronto Ron -Déjenme pensar... déjenme pensar- La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron -Sí...- murmuró Ron -Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan-

-¡NO!- gritaron Halley, Hermione y Tonks no queriendo ver a otro de sus amigos lastimándose.

-¡Esto es ajedrez!- dijo enfadado Ron -¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Halley- dijo.

-Pero...-

-¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?- Ron... -¡Si no se dan prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!- No había nada que hacer. -¿Lista?- preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido -Allá voy, y no se quedéis una vez que hayan ganado-

Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado. Muy conmovida, Halley se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a sus pies. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Eric, Halley, Tonks y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.

-¿Y si él está...?- pregunto Hermione.

—Él estará bien —dijo Eric, tratando de calmar no solo a Hermione, sino también a Tonks y Halley –Vi que estaba respirando- era mentira pero pareció funcionar.

-¿Y tu como estas?- le pregunto Halley.

-Mi muñeca esta lastimada pero no creo que sea grave- respondió frotando el lugar del golpe. No quería mencionar lo que le sucedió allá atrás pues este no era el momento de perderse en sus pensamientos, ya tratara con ello mas tarde.

-¿Qué creen que nos queda?- pregunto Tonks.

-Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...- respondió Hermione. Habían llegado a otra puerta.

-¿Todos bien?- susurró Halley para luego respirar profundamente – Entonces… adelante-

La bruja de lentes empujó y abrió. Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron… un problema, un problema enorme.

 **(** Por supuesto **)** pensó Eric con resignación **(** ¿Por qué Quirrell acabaría con su propia prueba cuando podía dejar que aplastara a todo aquel que viniera detrás de él? No tenia lógica, ¡maldito universo alternativo con más lógica que el original! **)** Maldijo mentalmente. Frente a él se encontraba un Troll, no estaba inconsciente como en el canon, oh no, era un maldito bastardo enorme y muy despierto.

-Que problemático- comento observando al obstáculo viviente.

 **La verdad sea dicha, ya tengo el próximo cap terminado y es que al principio no iba a cortarlo pero, ya está.**

 **FANFICTIONS EN PAUSA:**

 **NARUTO**

 **BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA**

 **POKEMON (mas o menos, subiré un cap cada tanto pero no me concentrare de lleno en el por ahora)**

 **EL PRÓXIMO CAP YA ESTA TERMINADO Y LO SUBIRÉ EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS, SOLO QUERÍA HACER UN POCO DE SUSPENSO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ultimo capitulo del primer libro y lo primero que hare será agradecerles por haber seguido esta y comentado cada capítulo de este fic. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero perdí el archivo y tuve que empezar de nuevo. Quedo diferente a la primera vez que lo hice pero bue…**

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

 **(** Por supuesto **)** pensó Eric con resignación **(** ¿Por qué Quirrell acabaría con su propia prueba cuando podía dejar que aplastara a todo aquel que viniera detrás de él? No tenia lógica, ¡maldito universo alternativo con más lógica que el original! **)** Maldijo mentalmente. Frente a él se encontraba un Troll, no estaba inconsciente como en el canon, oh no, era un maldito bastardo enorme y muy despierto.

-Que problemático- comento observando al obstáculo viviente.

 **CAPITULO 8.**

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- susurró Halley, mientras se agazapaban con cuidado para que el troll no los vea –Snape ya debe estar donde la piedra- dijo cubriendo su nariz de la peste que inundaba la habitación.

 **(** Esto no debería estar pasando **)** pensó Eric mirando con cuidado al ser frente a él. La única razón por la que este troll estaba inconsciente en el canon es porque unos estudiantes de primer año jamás podrían hacer algo en su contra. El joven mago pensó frenéticamente en una solución.

-Tal vez podamos burlarlo con la capa de invisibilidad- sugirió Hermione pero en ese momento el trol decidió descansar… apoyado de espaldas contra la única puerta bloqueándola por completo –Olvídenlo- dijo con frustración.

-¿Alguna otra idea?- pregunto Tonks.

-No hay otra opción- dijo.

Cuando sus amigas voltearon a verlo pudieron notar que la expresión de su rostro era de seriedad total, pero no la seriedad habitual, no… su mirada era muy intensa y había fuego en sus ojos.

-Voy a llamar su atención mientras ustedes tres se cubren con la capa y continúan hacia la piedra- dijo Eric mirando a las chicas directo a sus ojos **(** De esta forma puedo estar seguro de que Hermione y Tonks estarán bien mientras Halley va contra Voldemort **)** pensó para sí mismo. No hace falta decir que las tres estaban horrorizadas.

-¡No puedes!- exclamo Hermione.

-¡Estás loco, te matara!- le dijo Tonks.

-Eric no puedes hacer esto, después de lo mucho que nos costó acabar con el otro y era más pequeño- le dijo Halley.

-¿No podemos simplemente llamar su atención y pasar con la capa?- sugirió Tonks para evitar que su amigo cometa una locura.

-También pensé en eso- dijo Eric mirándolas – ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando regresemos? ¿Y si alguno se lastima como Ron? ¿Cómo pasaremos por el troll?-

-Pues…- intento decir Hermione pero no tenía una respuesta.

-La situación es esta:- dijo Eric –Tenemos que detener a quien sea que esta tras la piedra y tenemos poco tiempo. Si ninguno de nosotros pasa al troll se harán con la piedra y si el troll sigue aquí cuando volvamos será más peligroso pues podríamos estar agotados y demás. Hay que derrotarlo- explico.

-¿Pero por que tienes que ser tu?- le pregunto Halley -¿Al menos sabes cómo hacerlo?-

-Tengo un par de ideas- respondió Eric trasladando su vista alrededor de la habitación tomando nota del candelabro que ilumina la sala –Creo… creo que puedo hacerlo- dijo con un toque de duda. En voz baja les explico lo que harían y cuando todo estuvo dicho Halley se arrojo sobre él con un abrazo. Eric lo devolvió torpemente pues no se lo esperaba.

-Por favor ten cuidado- le dijo Halley soltándolo. Hermione le dio el siguiente abrazo y luego Tonks.

-Escuchen, las tres son chicas fuertes e inteligentes. Déjenme esto a mí, ustedes podrán con lo que sigue. Les prometo que estaré bien- les dijo Eric con una última sonrisa antes de sacar su varita y caminar hacia adelante.

-¡Oye montaña de porquería andante!- grito el mago de ojos dorados lanzándole chispas con su varita directo a la cara del troll. Enfadado el monstruo se levanto con un rugido mientras las tres chicas se agazapaban debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y corrían hacia la ahora desbloqueada puerta. Y en el último segundo le arrojaron la capa a Eric quien la jalo con su telekinesis y se la puso despistando al troll. La criatura miro hacia todas partes escaneando el lugar en busca de su víctima pero Eric ya se había movido cerca de las poleas que mantenían el candelabro suspendido.

Halley junto con las demás le dieron una última mirada preocupada a la habitación donde su amigo se enfrentaba al troll y abrieron la próxima puerta, las tres casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

-Snape- dijo Halley -¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- le pregunto a Hermione.

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellas. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

-¡Mira!- Hermione recogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas.

" _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila. Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves: Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga; Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes."_

Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Halley, sorprendida, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunto Tonks confundida.

-Muy bueno- dijo Hermione -Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre-.

-Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Por qué sonríes?- dijo Tonks aun sin entender.

-Nos quedaremos atrapadas también, ¿no?- comento Halley nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Hermione -Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura-

-Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?- pregunto Halley.

-Dame un minuto- Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar pensar que la ayuda de Eric sería muy apreciada pero su amigo se encontraba haciendo algo mucho más difícil en este momento. Al fin, se golpeó las manos -Lo tengo. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra-

-Bien hecho Hermione- la felicito Tonks.

-Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros- dijo Halley analizando la botella -No hay más que un trago ¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?- Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila –Ustedes beban de ésa; regresen a buscar a Eric y Ron y tomen las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podrán salir por la trampilla. Vallan directamente a la lechucería y envíen a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo-

-Pero Halley... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?- le pregunto Hermione no queriendo dejar a otro amigo solo.

-Sí, el ya trato de matarte. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir tu sola?- le pregunto Tonks en una línea de pensamiento similar a Hermione.

-Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no?- dijo Halley, señalando su cicatriz -Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo. Ademas Eric y Ron arriesgaron su vida para que yo llegue aquí, tengo que hacer que valga la pena- Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Halley y la abrazó.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Halley sorprendida por lo repentino de la acción, a pesar de que ella misma hizo lo mismo minutos atrás con Eric.

-Eres una gran bruja, ya lo sabes- le dijo Hermione.

-No soy tan buena como tú o Eric- contestó muy incómoda, mientras ella la soltaba.

-¡Yo! - exclamó Hermione -¡Con libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía. ¡Por favor Halley, ten cuidado!- dijo Hermione, ya se vio obligada a dejar atrás a tres de sus amigos y ahora no podía acompañar a su mejor amiga.

-Y no pienses demasiado en Eric, el es raro- dijo Tonks uniéndose al abrazo.

-Tengo que hacer esto- dijo Halley con convicción -Beban primero. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?-

-Totalmente- dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.

-No es veneno, ¿verdad?- dijo Halley con voz anhelante.

-No... Pero parece hielo- le respondió Hermione.

-No quiero beber algo que vino de Snape- se quejo la metamorfomaga bebiendo de la botella.

-Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto- espeto Halley.

-Buena suerte... ten cuidado...- intento decir pero fue interrumpida.

-¡VALLANCE!- grito Halley y ambas giraron en redondo y pasaron directamente a través del fuego púrpura. La chica Potter respiró profundamente y tomo la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras -Allá voy- dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.

Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape. Y tampoco era Voldemort. Era Quirrell.

 **MINUTOS ANTES CON ERIC:**

EL plan era simple: Hacer que el troll caminara debajo del candelabros y luego soltarlo en su cabeza, este se lo heriría lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate y todos felices.

Inicialmente todo parecia ir en la dirección correcta, Eric se quito la capa para llamar la atención de la criatura haciendo que caminara en su dirección y cuando estuvo debajo del candelabro el joven mago lo solto sobre su cabeza peeeeeeeeero… el maldito bastardo solo tenia unas cuantas heridas sangrantes y simplemente siguió caminando. Al aproximarse intento golpearlo con su mazo. Teniendo suficiente tiempo para prepararse Eric levanto las manos y desbio el golpe con su telekinesis. El impacto lo hizo retroceder, asi como el segundo y el tercero, fue el cuarto sin embargo el que lo derribo.

-Maldición- dijo Eric mirando como el mazo se acercaba a toda velocidad, se cubrió con sus manos intentando protegerse.

 **TRES,** el mazo permaneció suspendido a menos de un metro de Eric **(** está pasando otra vez **)** se dio cuenta y rápidamente giro en el suelo alejándose.

 **DOS,** Eric no sabía cuánto duraría asi que aprovecho cada segundo y corrió entre las piernas del troll deteniéndose detrás de él. Pensando rápido utilizo una versión del hechizo que a profesora McGonagall les enseño para convertir un cerillo en una aguja y replico el proceso en uno de los trozo rotos del candelabro.

 **UNO,** el mazo golpeo contra el suelo en el lugar donde nuestro protagonista se encontraba dejando una telaraña de grietas en el suelo de piedra.

Eric estaba agotado, su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y apenas se mantenía en pies pero con su fuerza restante uso su telekinesis para levantar la enorme aguja y con un rugido la envió a volar tan rápido como pudo hacia el troll. Dicha criatura estaba en proceso de darse la vuelta cuando el proyectil le atravesó el cuello de un lado a otro.

Eric suspiro de alivio, acción precipitada pues el troll se tambaleo hacia adelante y comenzó a caer sobre él. **(** Solo una vez más, por favor **)** rogo en su mente un apenas consiente Eric, pidiendo que el extraño evento suceda una vez mas.

 **TRES,** al ver que sus suplicas se cumplieron Eric no perdió el tiempo y se arrastro para salir del camino del troll.

 **DOS**

 **UNO,** Eric estaba agotado. Ya no podía moverse y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, lo utimo que escucho fue que alguien gritaba su nombre.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DIAS DESPUES:**

Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de Halley. ¡La snitch!, pensó ella. Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados. Pestañeo. No era la snitch. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro. Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante ella.

-Buenas tardes, Halley- dijo Dumbledore. Ella lo miró asombrada. Entonces recordó.

-¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...- dijo frenéticamente.

-Cálmate, querida muchacha, estás un poco atrasada- dijo Dumbledore -Quirrell no tiene la Piedra-

-¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...- balbuceo la chica de lentes aun alterada.

-Halley, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí- dijo Dumbledore. Halley tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostada en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas -Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores- dijo Dumbledore, radiante -Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó- explico divertido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?- pregunto Halley.

-Tres días. El señor Eric Joestar recupero el conocimiento hace dos días y le dieron el alta ayer en la tarde. El junto con Ronald Weasley, la señorita Nymphadora Tonks y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados- los ojos de Halley se abrieron ante la mención de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Eric?!- pregunto preocupada haciendo sonreír al viejo mago.

-El está bien, llego a la enfermería inconsciente pero solo estaba muy agotado y no es para menos. Logro acabar con un troll enorme por su cuenta- le explico Dumbledore.

Halley suspiro de alivio y sonrió **(** Cumplió su promesa **)** pensó para sí misma hasta que le vino otro recuerdo -Señor, la Piedra...-

Y asi Dumbledore le conto todo lo relevante a Halley. La piedra, el destino de Nicolas Flamel, Quirrell y la poderosa protección creada por el amor de su madre y su sacrificio. Incluso le conto sobre Snape y su odio hacia James Potter, dejando de lado ciertos datos por supuesto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta. Un ejemplo seria este momento en el que Halley literalmente le esta rogando que deje entrar a sus amigos.

-Oh, está bien- cedió la señora Pomfrey -Pero sólo cinco minutos-Y dejó entrar a Ron, Tonks, Eric y Hermione.

-¡Halley!- Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero la chica se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza -Oh, Halley; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...-

-Nos alegra verte despierta, al menos Eric ya despertó pero nos preocupamos mucho cuando tuvimos que sacar a ambos inconscientes- dijo Tonks.

-Me alegra verte bien, sabía que podías hacerlo- le dijo Eric con una sonrisa de alivio. Halley solo sonrió sabiendo que ambos lo habían tenido difícil.

-Todo el colegio habla de ello- dijo Ron -¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?- Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores.

Halley les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Ron, Tonks y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Halley les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte. Eric por su parte reflexionó para sí mismo en silencio aliviado de que todo haya resultado bien y con prácticamente ningún cambio.

-¿Entonces la Piedra no existe?- dijo por ultimo Ron -¿Flamel morirá?-

-Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura»- dijo imitando al director..

-Siempre dije que era un chiflado- dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.

-Flamel vivió durante cientos de años, no creo que podamos pensar como alguien asi. Tal vez siempre lo tuvo resuelto- dijo Eric buscándole la lógica al asunto como de costumbre.

-Sí, no imagino que alguien como él tenga cosas que aun no haya hecho- dijo Tonks acordando con su amigo.

-¿Y qué les pasó a ustedes cuatro?- preguntó Halley.

-Bueno, Tonks y yo volvimos- dijo Hermione – Nos encontramos con un troll muerto y a Eric en el suelo inconsciente, no pudimos despertarlo asi que lo cargamos. Encontramos y despertamos a Ron y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo: «Halley se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», y subió al tercer piso- explico Hermione.

-Les contare como lo hice otro día- dijo Eric sabiendo que le preguntarían –Primero recupérate para que pueda decirles a todos. No quiero repetir- a los otros no les quedo más que aceptar **(** Eso me dará tiempo para pensar en lo que hice allá abajo **)** pensó.

-¿Crees que Dumbledore quería que lo hicieras?- dijo Ron - ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?-

-Bueno- estalló Hermione -Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado- Eric le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla y que no los echaran.

-No, no fue así- dijo Halley con aire pensativo -Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía...-

-Sí, pues yo me perdí la clase de matar trolls. Hubiera sido de ayuda- murmuro Eric pensando que le había fallado el plan –Además no puedo evitar pensar que las defensas de la piedra eran muy fáciles, si nosotros unos primeros años pudimos pasarlas sin demasiados problemas no detendría a ningún mago capaz, menos a Voldemort- todos pensaron un momento incapaces de encontrar la lógica en las acciones de Dumbledore.

-Bueno, sí, está bien- dijo Ron -Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto. Te perdiste el último partido de quidditch. Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw, pero la comida será buena- justo en ese momento, entró la señora Pomfrey que los echó con severidad.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eric camino tranquilamente por los pasillos después de un par de horas dentro de la sala de menesteres. El joven de ojos dorados había pasado todo ese tiempo intentando recrear lo que hizo en su lucha contra el troll pero con muy poco éxito.

 **(** Aun no puedo entender que fue lo que hice **)** pensó. Hasta ahora había llegado a crear varias teorías en lo que respecta a su poder especial: Súper velocidad, capacidad de paralizar seres y objetos e incluso detener el tiempo. Sin embargo lo único que descubrió fue que era extremadamente agotador ya que bastó con que lo usara tres veces para desmayarse. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que se topo de frente con una persona con la que no ha tratado desde su castigo. Ambos habían terminado muy cerca uno del otro.

-¡Oye fíjate por dónde vas idiota! Eeeeeep- sonó el chillido de Delphini Malfoy al descubrir que la persona con la que se había topado era nada más y nada menos y nada más que Eric Joestar su, cof cof, héroe en secreto. La rubia dio varios pasos en reversa para alejarse.

-Lo siento, no te vi- Eric se disculpo y trato de seguir caminando para evitar algún tipo de conflicto.

-J-joestar- llamo Delphini haciendo que Eric se detenga y voltee, la rubia le daba miradas fugaces y evitaba el contacto visual -¡E-escucha! ¡Porque solo lo diré una vez!- exclamo con falsa ferocidad -¡Lo que paso en el bosque no significa nada! ¡Yo pude haber salido de eso sola, no necesitaba tu ayuda! ¡¿Entendido?!- le grito a lo que Eric solo se le quedo viendo sin decirle nada. Ella respiro profundo y lo enfrento una última vez –Yo…gracias- dijo casi en un susurro, dio media vuelta y se marcho a paso veloz.

…

…

…

…

-¿Qué?- se pregunto Eric ante la tan extraña escena que se acaba de desarrollar frente a él.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Halley bajó sola a la fiesta de fin de curso la siguiente noche. La había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarla una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.

Cuando Halley entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Eric y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarla. Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.

-¡Otro año se va!- dijo alegremente Dumbledore -Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que puedan empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que sus cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron... Ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Halley pudo ver a Delphini Malfoy dándole una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras levantaba su copa. Era una visión repugnante.

-Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin- dijo Dumbledore -Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta- Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco. -Así que tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejenme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...- Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación -... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cuarenta puntos- Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿saben? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!». Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.

-Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cuarenta puntos- Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Halley tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba ochenta puntos más arriba.

-Tercero… al señor Eric Joestar… por su habilidad, valor ante el peligro y sobretodo su auto sacrificio, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cuarenta puntos- la mesa entera acompaño la celebración con sorpresa debido a que Eric soltó una breve carcajada de felicidad, nadie se lo esperaba.

-cuarto... a la señorita Halley Potter...- continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa -... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos- El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Halley... Pero así no llegaban a ganar. Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma -Hay muchos tipos de valentía. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom-

Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Halley, Ron, Eric y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Halley, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Eric y señaló a Delphini, que no podía haber estado más atónita y horrorizada si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total.

-Lo que significa- gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin -que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración- Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor.

Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.

Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Halley, mejor que ganar un partido de quidditch, o que la Navidad... Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche. Incluso Eric parecía mas amistoso con el resto e Gryffindor. Los chicos casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron.

Para su gran sorpresa, tanto Halley como Ron pasaron con buenas notas. Hermione y Eric, por supuesto, fueron los mejores del año con calificaciones casi perfectas. Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compensaron los desastres en Pociones. Ellos confiaban en que suspendieran a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, no se puede tener todo en la vida. Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley).

Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores mientras escuchaban la historia de Eric contra el troll, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross. Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles.

-Tienen que venir y pasar el verano conmigo- dijo Ron -los cuatro. Less enviaré una lechuza-.

-Gracias- dijo Halley -Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable- obviamente la idea de regresar con sus tíos no le entusiasmaba micho.

-No me vendría mal algo que hacer durante las vacaciones- comento Eric caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de regreso a su inexpresividad de siempre.

-¡Sera divertido!- dijo Tonks mucho más entusiasta. La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo muggle. Algunos saludaban a Halley.

-¡Adiós, Halley!- o -¡Nos vemos, Potter!-

-Sigues siendo famosa- dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona.

-No allí adónde voy, eso te lo aseguro- respondió Halley. Los cinco pasaron juntos a la estación.

-¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, mírala!- Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano -¡Halley Potter!- chilló.

-Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo- La señora Weasley les sonrió -¿Un año movido?-les preguntó.

-Fue mejor que las escuelas muggles- le respondió Eric –Gracias por el pastel y el jersey-

-Sí, muchas gracias señora Weasley- le agradeció Halley.

-Oh, no fue nada- respondió ella, aunque estaba un poco sacada de equilibrio con la personalidad de Eric. Ella había pensado que Ron había exagerado cuando lo describió.

-¿Ya estás lista?- Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Halley, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Halley.

-¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Halley!- dijo la señora Weasley

-Por decirlo así- dijo tío Vernon -Date prisa, niña, no tenemos todo el día- Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta. Halley esperó para despedirse de sus amigos.

-Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces- dijo Halley.

-Tus tios dan asco- dijo Eric haciendo que Hermione jadee y que Tonks, Ron y Halley se rieran –Espero que soportes las vacaciones- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones- dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable e ignorando el previo comentario de su amigo.

-Oh, lo serán- dijo Halley, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara -Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley- los cinco se dieron un último abrazo y partieron por caminos separados.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Contrario a sus amigos que regresaron directamente a sus hogares Eric partió rumbo al callejón Diagon o más específicamente a Gringotts. Después de una breve conversación con uno de los duendes y de un entretenido paseo por los rieles llego a su bóveda y al igual que la última vez presiono su mano en la gema y entro.

Ignorando por completo la ridícula cantidad de monedas de oro Eric pasó de largo a una pequeña biblioteca y comenzó a ojear los libros. Uno le dio curiosidad pues su titulo era "Magia avanzada de combate" pero al intentar tomarlo este parecía estar adherido a su lugar y no se movía por nada del mundo.

Con un suspiro de resignación Eric intento en otra sección donde encontró un libro con símbolos interesantes "Usos infinitos de las Runas". Encogiéndose de hombros lo tomo, este si salió del estante, y noto que tenía una página marcada. Al abrir el libro encontró un sobre. Sabiendo que el dios que lo trajo a este mundo era el único que pudo haber dejado el sobre lo abrió rápidamente.

 _-"Querido Eric…"-_ leyó el joven mago – _"… Te he dejado esta carta sabiendo que para el final de tu primer año ya habrías despertado tu poder especial. Este poder no es mas ni menos que la habilidad de detener el tiempo…"-_ Eric no lo podía creer, aun si esa era opción lógica el no esperaba que realmente tuviera una habilidad asi – _"…Se me ocurrió la idea en el momento en el que elegiste tu nombre y sí, esta una a referencia a Jojo. Es una habilidad agotadora asi que te sugiero que practicas hasta que se fortalezca como un musculo. Cambiando de tema en esta pequeña biblioteca encontraras un poco de material extra para el futuro, porque siendo honestos en Hogwarts no te preparan para duelos a muerte. Los libros avanzados estarán disponibles para el final de tu segundo año, tiempo suficiente como para que aprendas lo disponible. Te recomiendo la página marcada._

 _Firma Exis, dios del multiverso_

 _Pd: Di Skippy"_

-¿Skippy?- dijo Eric confundido y en ese momento en un "POP" apareció a su lado un elfo domestico.

-¿Llamo usted señor? Skippy siempre está listo y dispuesto a servir al amo Eric Joestar- se presento el pequeño ser.

-¿Por qué tengo un elfo domestico?- pregunto Eric.

-El gran maestro Exis me contrato para ayudarlo en su vida señor, Skippy ha sido instruido para ser útil para el amo Eric Joestar, señor. Skippy puede viajar a cualquier parte del mundo señor, para poder llevarlo a donde quiera señor- dijo entusiasta.

-De acuerdo… me alegra tenerte Skippy- dijo Eric un poco dudoso –Por ahora quiero que me ayudes a guardar estos libros en mi baúl y me lleves al orfanato, por favor- le ordeno amablemente.

-¡Si señor!- con eso el viaje de regreso a casa comenzaba y asi da paso a los sucesos del siguiente libro.

 **(** Por ahora tengo algo que leer y luego practicar **)** dijo mirando la pagina marcada "Métodos de ocultación y sigilo" **(** No se permite la magia fuera de la escuela, mi trasero **)** pensó con una sonrisa.

 **BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA PIERDRA FILOSOFAL.**

 **NORMALMENTE CONTINUARIA CON MIS OTROS FIC PERO TENGO UN BLOQUEO ASI QUE QUISAS ESCRIBA ALGO NUEVO PARA DESPEJAR LA CABEZA. ALGO QUE SEA MAS FACIL DE ESCRIBIR QUE LO QUE YA HE HECHO SERA:**

 **MY LITTLE PONY. Si, no me considero un Brony, disfrute la serie y creo que podría ser interesante escribir un fic de ella. Sería un cambio de ritmo relajante en comparación con las historias de Young Justice, Naruto y demás. Asi que los invito a darle una oportunidad ya que voy joderme algunas partes del universo de MLP Friendship is magic.**

 **Si hay un fan de la serie que preferirían:**

 **PERSONAJES HUMANOIDES**

 **O**

 **PONYS.**

 **Desde ya les explico que al menos un 75% del canon se respetara. Y de nuevo, no es que no quiera continuar con las otras historias simplemente necesito un respiro.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. EXPLICACION

**HOLA A TODOS LAMENTO QUE ESTO NO SEA UN CAPITULO NUEVO.**

 **RECIENTEMENTE VARIOS DE MIS LECTORES ME ENVIARON MENSAJE PARA SABER QUE POR QUE CARAJOS DESAPARECÍ.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES SIMPLE: PRESTE MI LAPTOP Y ACCIDENTALMENTE SE AVERIÓ, EL TECLADO DEJO DE FUNCIONAR Y NO PODIA PERMITIRME EL GASTO DE UNA NUEVA COMPUTADORA. POR SUERTE MI TÍA ME REGALO UN TECLADO QUE TOMO DE LA OFICINA EN LA QUE TRABAJA Y ME LO DIO COMO UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO.**

 **APENAS LO RECIBÍ HOY PERO YA VOY A EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR UN NUEVO CAP DE ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN ESTABA TRABAJANDO EN UNA NUEVA.**

 **COMENTEN CUAL LES GUSTARÍA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE PREGUNTARON POR MI.**


	11. MIERDAAA!

**EN SERIO NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAN ROBADO EL FIC, EL PRIMER FIC AL CUAL ACABE UNA PARTE Y UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS.**

 **TadashiMumusoki me lo robo y lo publicó en Wattpad**

 **EL titulo de la historia es Reencarne en Harry Potter. POR SUERTE YA LO SOLUCIONAMOS.**

 **POR FAVOR NO ME ROBEN CONTENIDO Y SI QUIEREN PUBLICARLO EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE POR FAVOR PREGUNTEN Y DENME EL CREDITO MERECIDO**

 **LAMENTO QUE NO SEA UN NUEVO CAP**

 **ACTUALMENTE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN MI FIC DEL UCM (universo marvel) Pueden darme SUGERENCIAS EN CUANTO A PODERES INTERESANTES**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES**


	12. Chapter 9 y anuncio de posible nuevo fic

**Al fin nuevo capítulo, me sorprendió saber la cantidad de personas que siguen esta historia cada tanto aparece un nuevo favorito o seguidor ya sea que suba o no nuevos capítulos.**

 **ENTRE EL PRIMER LIBRO  
Y  
EL SEGUNDO.**

Tener un elfo domestico es algo por lo cual Hermione definitivamente va a molestarme más adelante pero es innegable que su utilidad está muy infravalorada. Desde que Skippy apareció mi vida se ha vuelto muy sencilla gracias a su eficiencia y resulto ser un compañero indispensable.

Al regresar al orfanato fui recibido con saludo bastante agridulce, el personal me saludo cortésmente pero el resto de huérfanos parecían bastante amargados debido al hecho de que estudio en un internado en el extranjero. Lo que me valió un trato nada amable desde mi llegada, por suerte para mí todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico se encontraba resguardado en mi baúl, encantado para ser irrompible e imposible de abrir.

Y este trato por parte de mis compañeros de vivienda hizo que me diera cuenta de que necesito de un lugar tranquilo y seguro si es que quiero aprovechar mi tiempo y fortalecerme para los eventos próximos.

 **/ANUNCIO DE POSIBLE NUEVA HISTORIA ABAJO/**

Este razonamiento me llevo de nuevo al Callejón Diagon, más específicamente a Gringotts. Con ayuda de Skippy aparecí justo afuera, mi intención era usar un poco de mi dinero para comprar alguna propiedad donde pueda practicar en paz y que nadie conozca. Sin embargo me sorprendí cuando los duendes me informaron sobre los inmuebles que pertenecían a mi herencia: Tres casas, dos en territorio mágico y una en territorio muggle. Naturalmente elegí esta ultima que se encontraba a unas calles del centro de Londres.

Para completar el engaño que mantendría todo en secreto compre un segundo baúl idéntico al que ya tenía y lo deje en mi cuarto en el orfanato vacio a modo de señuelo mientras Skippy llevaba el real a mi propiedad en Londres. Fase una completada.

La fase dos requería poner a prueba mis conocimientos recientemente adquiridos sobre runas pero primero hay que hacer algunas explicaciones.

En los libros y en las películas se mencionan un par de veces las clases de Runas Antiguas sin embargo nunca profundizan en el tema y la única vez que recuerdo que se usara el conocimiento sobre runas es cuando Hermione intenta traducir algunas partes del libro de cuentos de Beedle el Bardo pero Rowling nunca profundizo sobre el tema.

La mejor forma de explicar lo que son las runas es compararlo con la escritura, el idioma no es importante.

Las runas son caracteres que al agruparse en un orden y lugar específico forman una palabra. Sin embargo no es una palabra sino un "comando", dicho comando es capaz de afectar áreas, objetos e incluso seres vivos dependiendo de las runas implementadas y del poder mágico que se utilizan para cargarlas. Esto último es interesante ya que el libro menciona que aun existen runas activas desde épocas muy antiguas como las que hay en las pirámides de Egipto y otras estructuras de similar edad.

Las runas que he estado estudiando tienen un efecto de área, el objetivo de estas runas es bloquear la detección que tiene el Ministerio en los menores de edad. Las runas deben escribirse o tallarse en diferentes partes de un área para delimitar un perímetro. El perímetro debe seguir las líneas de una figura geométrica, en mi caso un rectángulo, asi que coloque las runas en cada una de las cuatro esquinas de los terrenos del orfanato y ¡Ta-da! ¡Soy invisible y puedo usar toda la magia que quiera!.

Solo debo mantenerme dentro del perímetro y ahora tendré que hacer lo mismo con mi nueva casa. Iré por primera vez en la noche cuando todos duerman.

 **X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=**

Eran ya pasadas la media noche y nuestro protagonista se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama usando su ropa para el día que consistía en unos jeans, zapatillas negras una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta ligera de color marrón oscuro. Estaba leyendo su libro de runas a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba.

¡POP!

-¿Señor Joestar está listo para ir?- pregunto en voz baja skippy a lo que su amo simplemente asintió y en cuestión de un segundo se encontraban en una bonita sala de estar.

Eric miro atentamente su nueva casa y base secreta. Todo era normal, las paredes cubiertas por un papel tapiz de color verde oscuro con detalles en un tono más claro de verde. Estaba equipada para cumplir con sus necesidades básicas incluyen un sillón y un sofá, ambos aparentemente muy cómodos, una mesa de café, una chimenea, un televisor de la época y en el suelo una alfombra mullida.

Mirando hacia una de las paredes encontró una estantería llena de libros, con su curiosidad al máximo el joven mago se acerco e inspecciono los libros.

-Pff, supongo que no quiso exagerar- comento en voz baja al comprobar que la literatura de su nuevo hogar provenía en su totalidad del mundo no mágico al igual que la casa –En fin, vamos trabajar, veré el resto del lugar en otro momento-

Sin nada más que decir mago y elfo salieron por la puerta principal y caminaron por el pequeño jardín mientras el joven colocaba un total de 5 runas de forma vertical en cada esquina de la propiedad, una de estas runas funcionaria como un enlace entre cada esquema. También había colocado una runa extra que ocultara las otras 5.

-Por favor actívalos- le pidió amablemente a su compañero. Para activarse las runas necesitan de magia y Eric no podía activarlas sin alertar al Ministerio por lo que esa tarea dependía de Skippy, al menos hasta estar dentro del perímetro ya activado. Obedeciendo, el elfo chasqueo los dedos y las runas frente a él empezaron a brillar unos momentos antes de desaparecer en la superficie donde fueron escritas. Luego Eric procedió a verificar las demás runas y al ver todo hecho decidió que era hora de regresar al orfanato.

 **(** Son casi las dos **)** el mago de ojos dorados se arropo ligeramente –Feliz cumpleaños a mi- se dijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos cayendo en un plácido sueño sin sueños.

 **X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X==X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X==XX=X=X=X==XX=X==X=X**

Cuando me levante la mañana siguiente tuve que pasar por un momento bastante incomodo cuando pusieron a los demás niños del orfanato, 60% de los cuales no me quieren y 40% a lo que no les importo, a cantarme el típico cumpleaños feliz. No pude hacer nada más que quedarme sentado y esperar a que pararan.

Hermoso momento.

Tan pronto como pude regrese a mi habitación alegando no sentirme bien. Guardándome dentro del cuarto me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en cómo quería pasar el resto del día. Sin embargo fui arrebatado de mis pensamientos cuando escuchar un golpeteo en mi ventana. Alli se encontraba una lechuza gris con un paquete en sus patas asi que rápidamente la deje entrar.

Acaricie al ave y tome el paquete en mis manos "¡Feliz cumpleaños Eric!" decía la pequeña nota colorida. Con una sonrisa de felicidad rasgue las envolturas y me encontré con caja llena de dulces del mundo mágico. La que me lo había dado era Tonks, que además había preguntado si nos veríamos en casa de Ron como lo habíamos planeado antes de las vacaciones.

 **(** Me había olvidado de eso **)** tomándome unos segundos para pensar tome un papel y escribí una respuesta disculpándome por no poder asistir, le explique/mentí diciéndole que me habían castigado por un incidente con otros niños y uno de los encargados del orfanato.

 **(** Lo siento chicos pero no puedo perder el tiempo ahora que todo marcha sobre ruedas. Si supieran el peligro que vendrá junto con el nuevo año estarían de acuerdo conmigo **)** ya tendríamos otros momentos, me asegurare de ello.

Cuando la lechuza emprendió vuelo una pequeña cantidad de arrepentimiento paso por mi pecho pero fue superada por una combinación de ambición por volverme más poderoso y una especie de sentido del deber.

Durante las siguientes tres horas otras dos lechuzas llegaron con cartas y regalos. Hermione me regalo un libro de Sherlock Holmes, acertando mi gusto por el misterio y el género policial. Ron por otro lado me envió un pastel de chocolate que no duro ni 10 minutos antes acabar en mi estomago y otra tanda de dulces. Supuse que nunca había expresado o hecho hincapié en mis gustos durante la escuela de ahí que los dulces fueran la idea más viable para un regalo y que dos de mis amigos más cercanos me hicieran el mismo regalo.

No hay carta de Halley… es de esperarse pero aun me preocupa un poco.

-Skippy- dije en voz alta y con un "Pop" apareció mi fiel compañero.

-Skippy está aquí para servir al amo Joestar- dijo el pequeño ser mágico.

-Ya te dije dejes de ser tan formal- sabía que no serviría de nada quejarse pero aun asi lo intento –En fin, quiero que vallas con mi amiga Halley, no interactúes con ella solo quiero que la vigiles por hoy. Quiero saber qué clase de vida tiene, te lo encargo-

-¡Si señor!- y asi como llego, se fue.

Mis motivos para esto eran simples. Quería saber con certeza si había algún cambio con respecto al canon en la vida de Halley, no confío para nada en los Dursley. Su versión masculina (Harry) lo paso bastante mal con ellos y existía la posibilidad de que fuera diferente ahora, para bien o para mal. Solo quiero asegurarme y ayudar de ser posible.

Mientras esperaba y aprovechando que podía hacer magia sin ser notado me puse a practicar.

Mi poder para detener el tiempo había sido la gran sorpresa que me lleve de mi primer año en Hogwarts y dicho poder me había salvado la vida de morir a manos de un troll de las montañas.

Este poder, el cual nombrare "The World" por defecto y por qué no se me ocurrió nada mejor, requería de mucha energía y por lo tanto su uso continuo estaba limitado tres veces. Sin embargo según la información que encontré luego **The World** es capaz de fortalecerse como un musculo.

Al principio lo difícil fue activar el poder estando fuera de una situación de peligro, eso me tomo casi cuatro días, desde entonces he estado practicando y experimentando con **The World ( zaaa waaardo)** y descubrí que la clave para mejorar la habilidad no era hacerme más poderoso sino controlar la cantidad de poder usado para activar la habilidad. Hasta ahora la mejora es pequeña pudiendo detener el tiempo cuatro veces pero ya no termino tan fatigado después de hacerlo aunque no he podido aumentar el número de segundo en el que el tiempo está en pausa.

Una cosa interesante es que cuando el tiempo está en pausa yo soy el único que puede moverse libremente y es que cuando intento mover otros objetos es como si estuvieron sumergidos en el agua y su movimiento está limitado. Por ej: si lanzo una roca esta avanzara por el aire un momento hasta quedar congelada a pleno vuelo y sucede lo mismo con los hechizos y maldiciones. Para mover algo debe ser manipulado por mí en todo momento.

Sabiendo esto me pare frente a mi ventana y observe por un momento. **THE WORLD** active mi poder con un pensamiento y todo el mundo hasta donde mis ojos podían ver estaba inmóvil. Las aves estaban suspendidas en el aire a mitad de un aleto, algunas hojas que caían de los arboles estaban a medio camina para llegar al suelo, lo niños del orfanato están ya sea congelados en el piso o en el aire a mitad de un salto, el conserje parecía estar eternamente con una mueca de fastidio y mantenía la mirada de desprecio fija en pobre niño que al parecer había tropezado con un cesto de basura con sus lentes a unos centímetros fuera de su cara.

Poco después ese momento aparentemente eterno acabo y el movimiento fue restablecido junto con el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj de mi pared. Sentí el drenaje en mi poder y un ligero cansancio, ignore ambos active **THE WORLD** una vez más.

Haría esto durante las siguientes cuatro horas, con descansos incluidos, y luego seguir practicando transfiguración y pociones. Los animagos no se hacen de la noche a la mañana y tenía la esperanza de lograr convertirme en uno antes del tercer año.

Tenía cuatro escenarios en mi mente sobre esto:

En el escenario número uno me convierto en algún ave para poder volar, una habilidad que considero muy útil.

En el escenario número dos me convierto en algún animal que pase desapercibido, algo muy útil también.

En el escenario número tres, el más improbable, me convierto algún animal mágico con poderes geniales. Se vale soñar.

Y finalmente en el escenario número cuatro me convierto en algún animal inútil y todo resulta ser un esfuerzo y tiempo desperdiciados.

El convertirme en animago no era ninguna prioridad pero como fanático del mundo creado por J.K Rowling era una de las fantasías que tenía como espectador. Una de las pocas en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría de fantasías estaba cumplida al ir a Hogwarts y que no me gusta el Quidditch. Ya conocí a la gran mayoría de los personajes que quería, solo faltaban Lupin, Sirius y Luna.

Según el libro os ingredientes utilizados en esta poción son:

Una hoja de mandrágora.

Un frasquito de cristal.

Rayos de luz de luna llena.

Un cabello del mago o bruja que realiza la poción.

Una cucharita de rocío.

Crisálida de polilla esfinge de la calavera.

Y es tanto en la recolección como en la preparación es donde necesita una nivel bastante alto en pociones. Los ingredientes de esta poción deben tener un tratamiento particular cada uno, y ser obtenidos en ciertos momentos del año y bajo ciertas condiciones especiales que deben cumplirse entre sí para que la poción funcione correctamente. El tiempo de recolección de los ingredientes varía según diversos factores climáticos o del entorno que los rodea, y debe cumplirse al pie de la letra para tener éxito con la poción.

La comenzare la próxima semana, ya tengo todos los ingredientes, gracias a Skippy y a que los magos del boticario, o magos en general, ven a un elfo domestico e instantáneamente consideran el pedido como el de alguien acaudalado y jamás piden identificaciones ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando Skippy llego esa noche después de vigilar a Halley y me diera su informe estuve mucho más tranquilo. Ella seguía siendo obligada a realizar las tareas de la casa y a vestir ropa vieja pero los Dursley la alimentaban como se debía y en ningún momento le levantaron la mano, al menos hoy. Solo por seguridad le pediré a Skippy que la vigile hasta el día en el que comenzare el proceso para ser un animago.

 **X=X=X=X=X=X=X==X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=**

Una semana había pasado y yo me encontraba en mi propiedad privada. La media noche se acercaba y el cielo despejado presumía de una hermosa luna llena. Dicho clima era perfecto y necesario para el procedimiento.

El primer paso era colocar la hija de mandrágora en el interior de mi boca, dicha hoja debe permanecer allí las 24 horas del día, todos los días hasta la próxima luna llena el próximo mes. Para hacer esto use un encantamiento adhesivo para pegar la hoja en el interior de mi mejilla derecha. Tendré que recordad masticar en el lado izquierdo de la boca y cuidarme de ciertas bebidas, me limitare al agua por si acaso. Si en algún momento esta hoja sale de mi boca o si la trago tendré que empezar desde el principio.

La recolección del rocío debe ser realizada de un lugar que no haya sido tocado por pies humanos descalzos ni por la luz del sol durante siete días seguidos. Encontrar este lugar fue difícil pero ubique una parte del bosque a la orillas de un lago donde estaba prohibido el paso ya que era una reserva natural. Para recoger el rocío utilice una cuchara de plata de acuerdo a las instrucciones.

Además, se requiere exactamente sólo un cabello del mago o bruja que beberá la poción. En este caso el mío. Ahora debo esperar al próximo mes para continuar. Según mis cálculos ya estaremos en clases.

Este no era el mejor escenario para hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que habrá un monstruo asesino en los pasillos pero tendrá que hacerse.

La razón por la que quiero apresurarme con esto es porque el proceso requiere una poción y dicha poción es increíblemente inconsistente con su tiempo de reposo que puede durar días o incluso meses ya que solo puede beberse durante una tormenta eléctrica.

En fin aun hay tiempo para eso y espero que no demasiado. Solo espero que mi forma de animago sea útil. Al terminar mis asuntos aquí regrese a mi habitación del orfanato con ayuda de Skippy y me prepare para dormir.

 **(** El tiempo paso muy rápido **)** pensé.

 **Y allí acaba otro capítulo y yo les pregunto ¿Dónde mierda enchufo a Ginny? O más bien ¿Quién se la enchufa a ella? No sé qué hacer con ella en lo que respecta a su pareja o si debe tener una… lo dejare en sus manos a mi no me importa demasiado.**

 **POSIBLE NUEVA HISTORIA:**

 **Quiero hacer un x-over. Hay muchas series y películas que me gustan, demasiadas para hacer un fic por mundo (al menos por ahora) y es por eso que quiero hacer esta. Tome la idea de uno de mis autores de fanfiction favorito y de una de mis historias favoritas que he leído.**

 **Lo protagonizara un Oc como siempre.**

 **Su poder le permitirá viajar entre universos de ficción. Por cada universo al que viaje obtendrá uno o dos poderes (ya pensé en un sistema para esto)**

 **Sera harem como siempre. Un harem por cada universo ¿Cómo funcionara? Simple, cada vez que viaje a un nuevo universo, el universo previo permanece en pausa hasta que el oc regrese. Se me ocurrió que el prota estaría una saga en un universo, luego una saga en otro y luego regresaría al primero para continuar la historia.**

 **Lo único que me falta es elegir el universo inicial y ya. Me ayudarían mucho si me dieran sugerencias. No abandonare mis fics previos**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Pokemon**

 **Monster High**

 **Young Justice**

 **En fin es todo, gracias por leer y cuídense ustedes mismos y a sus familias y amigos. El mundo esta en la mierda y hay que pelear para salir de esta mala situación (que me dejo sin trabajo)**


	13. Chapter 10

**Nuevo capítulo pero no se acostumbren a que salgan tan rápido. Espero que lo disfruten y en serio, me sorprende que sigan dándole a favorito y a mí como autor también.**

 **¡EL NUEVO AÑO COMIENZA!**

 **¡LIBRO 2 EN MARCHA!**

Hoy era un día importante, el cumpleaños de Halley y también marcaba el inicio de la trama del segundo libro. Camine hacia la ventana y mire al horizonte repasando en mi cabeza todos los sucesos de la Cámara Secreta. Ron y sus hermanos deberían llevarla a su casa pronto. Luego de eso todos sus amigos se reunirán para comprar los útiles escolares para su segundo año…y la basura que son los libros de Lockhart.

-Skippy- a mi llamado mi pequeño trabajador apareció al instante –Tengo un trabajo para ti-

 **X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X==X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X==X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

Sucedió otra vez, sus tíos habían ignorado su cumpleaños a favor de una cena de negocios para que tío Bernon cerrar lo que el llamo "El más grande trato de su carrera". Halley Potter era una bruja famosa por sobrevivir al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos pero eso solo en el mundo mágico. Aquí con sus tíos era una vergüenza que debe permanecer oculta del resto del mundo para que nadie note su anormalidad. Hace solo unos momentos había alejado a su primo solo murmurando unas palabras extrañas y sin sentido.

Era un día radiante, soleado. La niña de lentes cruzó el césped y canturreó entre dientes: "Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo misma..." No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatida, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan sola. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al quidditch, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks y Eric Joestar. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de ella.

Ninguno le habían escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que la invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa. Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de Hedwig y enviarla a sus amigos con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. Al principio se había divertido asustando a sus tíos y primo con amenazas de hacer magia pero el prolongado silencio de sus amigos le había hecho sentirse tan apartada del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia..., y ahora se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.

La joven bruja camino hasta una banca y cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse se encontró con una pequeña caja envuelta en papel colorido con un estampado de estrellas. La chica de lentes tomo el paquete con esperanza, dicha esperanza fue recompensada y una enorme y brillante sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

" _Feliz cumpleaños Halley, espero que te guste tiene varios encantamientos contra el robo y también para evitar que tus tíos la noten. Lamento no haber escrito pero es muy difícil tener un momento a solas en el orfanato. Avísame cuando vayas a por los útiles escolares y nos veremos allí._

 _Eric Joestar "_

Emocionada arranco el papel de regalo y abrió la pequeña caja de madera. La joven bruja soltó un jadeo cuando saco una pulsera plateada con un dije en forma de corazón con astas de ciervo. Era su primer regalo de cumpleaños y era realmente hermosa. Halley no tenía muchas cosas femeninas, no porque no le gustaran sino porque sus tíos nunca le habían dado nada además de un vestido que solo usaba cuando había visitas y no podían ocultarla de ellos. El resto de su ropa era ropa de niño que ella misma había tenido que adaptar a su tamaño ni hablar de accesorios más allá de una banda elástica para atar su cabello cuando cocinaba. Halley tomo suavemente la pulsera y se la puso en la muñeca izquierda.

-Gracias Eric- susurro mientras acariciaba su regalo.

 **X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

El día había llegado, su primera participación directa con la trama del segundo libro, había llegado al callejón Diagon bastante temprano porque quería sacar un poco de dinero antes de encontrarse con los demás. Iba vestido con una camisa de manga larga negra, jeans azules, zapatillas negras y una chaqueta gris.

Como era de esperarse el callejón estaba repleto de familias que venían a abastecerse de materiales para Hogwarts o que simplemente venían encontrarse con amigos. Ignorando el carnaval de personas Eric fue hacia Gringotts a paso rápido.

.

.

 **(** Y tenía que cruzarme con estos, solo mi suerte **)** pensó.

Frente al joven de ojos dorados se encontraban nada más y nada menos que la familia Malfoy. Lucios Malfoy o como Eric siempre lo llamaba "Lacio" por su cabello largo, Narcissa Malfoy una hermosa mujer que mantenía una cara de perpetuo repudio hacia casi todo el mundo y Delphini Malfoy, la niña que comenzó a actuar de forma extraña al final del último año. Incluso ahora la heredera Malfoy dio un pequeño salto cuando vio a nuestro prota.

-Quisiera hacer un retiro por favor- le dijo al duende pasando por completo de los tres puristas de sangre.

El duende asintió con la cabeza y para la molestia de tres de las cuatro personas presentes, los guiaron en grupo.

-Tal vez sea mejor tomar dos viajes separados- dijo Lucius con un tono de superioridad –La bóveda de Hogwarts para becas se encuentra del otro lado-

Lucius esperaba una reacción del chico frente a él pero hasta ahora y desde que entro al banco Eric se había mantenido estoico y nada parecía ser capaz de cambiar eso. El duende ignoro al mago y los hizo subir a todos, Eric había terminado al lado Delphini quien también estaba intentando mantenerse indiferente, del otro lado estaban sus padres.

Para llegar a las bóvedas tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. La primera bóveda fue la de los Malfoy y Eric fue obligado a ver como la familia presumía su riqueza. Sin embargo la sonrisa de suficiencia de los Malfoy cambio a una de confusión cuando el carro en lugar de regresar se adentró más profundo y entre más profundo en el banco más valiosa era la bóveda. En la próxima parada los tres magos de sangre pura se bajaron curiosos y se sorprendieron a sobre manera cuando vieron a nuestro protagonista apoyar la mano en un brillante rubí con forma de estrella abriendo su bóveda.

 **(** Mm, ahora que vi la suya puedo notar que mi bóveda es más grande **)** pensó el joven de ojos dorados.

Los Malfoy tenían la boca abierta con la mandíbula por los suelos y los ojos bien abiertos, detrás de esa enorme e imponente puerta se encontraba un tesoro digno de cualquier cuento y de ser custodiado por un dragón. No solo el oro era abundante y casi sin fin sino que había una pequeña biblioteca con tomos antiguas de presumiblemente gran valor. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba en manos de un sangre sucia… ¡No! Se dijo Lucius, debe haber una explicación a esto, tal vez el joven frente a el pertenecía a una antigua familia, no podía ser de otra forma. Al parecer tenía algo que investigar. El resto del viaje fue en silencio y cuando salieron del banco Eric les dio un asentimiento a modo de saludo y se fue sin cruzar palabra para comprar sus útiles antes de que se llenara de gente.

 **X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=XX=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

-Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros de texto- dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny -¡Y no se acerquen al callejón Knockturn!- gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.

Halley, Ron, Tonks y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Los cuatro amigos estaban poniéndose al día después del verano. Halley les había contado por qué había estado incomunicada. Pero finalmente los cuatro llegaron a un tema en común.

-¿Dónde está Eric? Se supone que ya deberíamos habernos encontrado- se quejó Ron.

-Estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto- tranquilizo Hermione –No es de los que faltan a su palabra-

-Pues ya debería estar aquí- comento Tonks –Apenas escuchamos algo de él durante las vacaciones y…. haaa!- no pudo terminar de hablar pues se había tropezado. A medio camino hacia el suelo sin embargo, la cambia formas se encontró a sí misma en los brazos de alguien.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¡Eric!- exclamo Tonks feliz de ver a su amigo y lo envolvió en un abrazo que casi los hace caer a ambos. Se habían encontrado de la misma forma que el año pasado. El joven regreso el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿De dónde saliste?!- pregunto Ron un poco agitado por la repentina aparición de nuestro protagonista.

-Camine hasta aquí- le respondió dándole un choque de puños como saludo. Lo que nadie sabía era que los había visto a la distancia y cuando vio a su amiga tropezar detuvo el tiempo para acercarse y atraparla –Es bueno verlos a todos- le dio un abrazo a Hermione quien se separó rápidamente avergonzada.

-Woa, estas más alto- comento Halley después de abrazarlo.

-No tienes que decírmelo, tuve comprar un nuevo uniforme- respondió con Eric con ligera molestia, claro que el aun no sabía que había heredado más de la familia Joestar que solo el apellido. La altura en buen ejemplo. (No lo había mencionado antes pero para este fanfic voy usar los uniformes de las películas)

Con el grupo de nuevo junto los próximos estudiantes de segundo año festejaron con grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon en el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch, hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. Eric solo había comprado el uniforme y los libros para evitar a Lockhart así que debía comprar todo lo demás

En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las "Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad", y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba Prefectos que conquistaron el poder.

-"Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales"- leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta -Suena fascinante...-

-Fuera- les dijo Percy de mal humor.

-Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... - dijo Ron en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy.

 **(** Un trabajo de escritorio….yey **)** pensó Eric, al igual que muchos lectores las acciones de Percy lo convirtieron en uno de sus personajes menos favoritos.

Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

-¡Podremos conocerle en persona!- chilló Hermione -¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!- La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:

-Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...-

Eric, Tonks, Halley, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno, excepto Eric, tomo un ejemplar de "Recreo con la banshee" y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.

-¡Qué bien, ya están aquí!- dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos -Enseguida nos tocará- . A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart.

Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de colores añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado. Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.

-Fuera de aquí- le gruño el fotógrafo a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor -Es para el diario El Profeta-.

-¡Vaya cosa!- exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado. Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Halley, y se fijó en ella. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:

-¿No será ésa Halley Potter?-

La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Halley y sujetándola del brazo la llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Halley se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.

-Y ahora sonríe, Halley- le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante -Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página-

Cuando le soltó la mano, Halley tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con sus amigos y los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la retuvo a su lado. La niña les envió una mirada de auxilio a sus amigos pero ellos se encogieron de hombros, con excepción de Hermione quien parecía feliz por ella.

-Damas y caballeros- dijo Lockhart en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano -¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando la encantadora jovencita Halley entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle- La multitud aplaudió de nuevo -Ella no sabía…- continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Halley de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz -…que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Halley y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Así es, damas y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!- la gente enloqueció con su discurse, o al menos la mayoría.

-¿Sera tarde para cambiar de escuela?- le susurro Eric a Ron quien asintió con la cabeza entendiendo.

-No puede ser peor que el anterior- dijo Tonks siendo más positiva. ¿Qué podía ser peor que un profesor traidor con el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos pegado a su cabeza? No es que Lockhart diera mucha confianza a simple vista pero había escrito libros donde combatía criaturas horribles así que debería de ser bueno ¿O no?

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Halley fue obsequiada con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo. Los demás al verlo emprendieron su camino a su encuentro.

-Tenlos tú- le dijo Halley, metiendo los libros en el caldero -Yo compraré los míos...-

-¿Te encanta, eh, Potter?- dijo una voz que Halley no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecha y se encontró cara a cara con Delphini Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo y elegante -La famosa Halley Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser la protagonista-

-¡Déjala en paz!- replicó Ginny Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Halley, siempre actuaba nerviosa a su alrededor. Estaba fulminando a la rubia con la mirada.

Delphini le dirigió una mirada fría que hizo que la pequeña pelirroja se callara rápidamente pero aun así logro mantenerse firme. Ginny se estaba poniendo incomoda bajo sus helados ojos mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.

-¡Ah, eres tú!- dijo Ron, mirando a la chica Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato -¿Te sorprende ver aquí a Halley, eh?-

-No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley- ataco Delphini -Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para...-

-No creo que quieras terminar esa frase- la voz sobresalto a la rubia y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando noto que dicha voz le pertenecía a Eric Joestar. El joven mago caminaba junto con Tonks ayudándola a llevar los libros de Lockhart –Si no van a llevarse bien me gustaría que al menos se ignoraran mutuamente, estas peleas son muy molestas- comento.

-E-esto no te incumbe Joestar- le respondió con un tartamudeo, estaba enfada de que siempre estuviera del lado de la chica Potter.

-¡Si te metes con nuestros amigos sí nos incumbe!- exclamo Tonks dando un paso adelante y poniéndose al lado de Halley, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. El único que no estaba en "formación defensiva" era Eric.

-Oye, calmémonos y…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Ron!- llamo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George. Su objetivo era detener la aparente pelea de la formaban parte sus hijos menores -¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar- intento sacar a sus hijos de la librería.

 **(** No otra vez **)** pensó Eric reteniendo un suspiro de frustración.

-Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!- Era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había sujetado a su hija por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que ella.

-Lucius- dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

-Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho- comentó el señor Malfoy -Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no?- Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes -Es evidente que no. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?- lanzo un insulto muy mal camuflado.

-Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy- contestó el señor Weasley aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.

-Veo que no has cambiado, Lucius. La paternidad no te ha quitado esa actitud tan repelente- con sorpresa todos voltearon a ver a quien había realizado el comentario. Una mujer pulcra de cabello castaño, de piel pálida y ojos marrones. Eric la miro con curiosidad pues estaba seguro de conocerla pero no recordaba bien de donde, momentos después algo hizo "click" y llego a la conclusión de su identidad.

-Mama- dijo Tonks cuando dicha mujer, ahora conocida como Andromeda Tonks se acercó a su hija. Eric no la había visto desde que vino al callejón Diagon por primera vez con la profesora McGonnagal.

-Andromeda- reconoció Lucius arrastrando las palabras con desagrado presente en su voz –Es…interesante verte de nuevo a ti y a tu… hija- dijo mirando a Tonks con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera viendo a un animal exótico -Es evidente- se dirigía a ambos magos frente a él, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión -por las compañías que frecuentan... Creía que ya no podían caer más bajo-

Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: "¡Dale, papá!", y la señora Weasley exclamaba: "¡No, Arthur, no!"; la señora Tonks por su parte miro la escena con un toque de preocupación por su viejo amigo mientras hacía retroceder a los niños. Mientras la multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.

-¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor!- gritó un empleado.

-¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!- la voz de Hagrid se hizo respetar empequeñeciendo el griterío del lugar mientras el gigante vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos.

En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.

-Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte- dijo librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Delphini y salieron de la librería no sin que esta última le diera una última mirada a Eric y los demás. De repente todo se detuvo…

.

.

 **3.**

-¡Za warudo! ¡toki wo tomare!- exclamo Eric con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados … -Eso se sintió genial pero no lo haría si alguien pudiera verme- comento mientras metía la mano en el caldero de Ginny con la idea de recuperar el diario antes de que todo se valla al diablo pero…

.

.

 **2.**

-¡No esta!- exclamo Eric completamente sorprendido – ¿Pero por qué? Hasta ahora todo había ido según los libros. ¿Lucios se lo dará en otro momento? No, no vuelven a verse después ahora- el joven casi pierde la calma pero logra recuperarse un momento después.

.

.

 **1** El tiempo vuelve a correr. Eric sacudió la cabeza y trato de concentrarse en el presente nuevamente.

-No debería hacerle caso, Arthur- dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica -En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí-

Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.

-¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?- exclamo furiosa.

-Estaba encantado- repuso Fred -¿No lo escucharon cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tipo ese de El Profeta si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad-

Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Tonks y su madre abandonaron el lugar por la chimenea seguidas de Halley, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera. Antes se despidieron de Eric y los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado y luego tomaron caminos separados.

 **(** ¿Dónde está ese maldito diario? **)** Pensó Eric caminando hacia el orfanato, decidió ir a pie para poder pensar durante el camino **(** El diario debe hacer presencia este año, todo el segundo libro gira alrededor de él. No puede ser de otra forma. Tal vez no suceda nada malo este año. ¿Qué está pasando? **)**

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? Déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **Lista de Harem (las siguientes chicas ya tienen un lugar permanente)**

 **Hermione, Tonks, Halley y Delphini.**

 **¿Alguien más?**

 **Luna, Ginny, sugieran si quieren.**


End file.
